Grasping the Concept
by justathought3839
Summary: At 8 years old, Himai was told to leave her home and not come back until she was allowed to, resulting in an arrogant, smart-mouthed, and a tad emotionally unstable 15-year-old heir that refuses to take over her clan. Will making friends lead to her being able to trust others? Can her new friends save her from her unwanted fate? shikaxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** Bitter Sweet Change

"So, are you excite to be going back home?" Jino asked.

Himai didn't understand why he asked that question if she knew that he DEFINITELY KNEW the answer to that question. Being who she was, she replied honestly.

"What do _**you **_think Jino. That I'd be jumping for joy to go back when I was sent away for some ridiculous reason. Took the old man 7 years to decide he wanted me to come back home. What's so bad about me that out of **all **my siblings **I **was the one chosen to leave the village for as he said 'a little while.' If seven years is a little while to him I wanna know what's a long time!"

Jino sighed. He knew he'd get this reaction from the girl for asking that question. Since her father sent them that letter saying she could come home, well, she hasn't been in the greatest of moods. Over the years she had built a resentment towards the man and his decisions. Due to that resentment she had become very "emotionally challenged", to say the least. The girl could go from being calm and serene to a blazing fire of fury to completely cold and unforgiving and back to calm in a heartbeat. Jino thought to himself

'_I mean, you can't really blame her, to be told as a young child you have to leave your home without a solid reason and wait for a message to return home, it's no wonder she's like this. Still, I hope she doesn't kill the man at the first sight.' _

_**Seven years ago **_

Himai sat in front of her parent, as well as the rest of the family council, not fully paying attention to the people's bickering. She was growing very impatient just sitting there, an eight year old can't really stay patient for the two hours, and these people were here talking forever, at least they got to talk. It must have been an important meeting if the Hokage was present. She wondered how the old man isn't dead form all the smoking he does.

"So it's settled then, Himai!" Her father's voice echoed in throughout the room

"What." She responded, her patience was growing very thin and she didn't care in the slightest that she had responded so rudely to her father. She didn't even know why she was here.

Her father's eyebrow twitched at her response. "As it has been determined, the next heir to the Okibi clan will leave Konohagakure and be on constant move from location to location until a message is sent for her return."

Himai stood up and slammed her hands on her father's table, using the chair for leverage.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I am you father and I say so, therefore you should listen to your elders."

"What did **I** do to be sent away?!"

"It's for your own good!"

"My own good? What's so wrong with me that I have you go 'for my own good?!'"

"It's what's needed to help you!"

"With wh-"

"Enough!" Himai and her father looked to where the voice came from.

Two seats from Himai's father's right side was her grandmother, Zurui, or as Himai liked to call her, mood killer. Himai always felt scrutinized under her grandmother's gaze and never liked her input on ANYTHING.

"Young lady you will act respectfully towards your elders! You will do as you are told, no exceptions!"

Himai stared at her grandmother with disdain for a moment before sitting back down on her chair.

"Very well then," her father continued. "You will leave no later than by the end of the week. Paperwork will be filled out so that you may continue your academy training on your travels. Once you have reached the status of genin you will be given a special examination for your level up in rank if and when your guardian sees it fit. With the exception of your guardian and a few letters that I or the Hokage may send you during you time out you will have absolutely no contact with anyone from Konohagakure until you are called to come back. Do you have any questions?"

"Who's my guardian going to be? I should at least be able to know that before I go." Himai said sternly.

"Your guide will come from our guardian clan. It will be Hogosha, Jino."

At least it would be a familiar face. Jino was the age of her older brother and sister, six years older than her. According to rumors, he achieved the rank of ANBU the previous year, a truly gifted person. He was very close to Himai's sister, so she was comfortable around him. In her mind, it's the only right thing about this decision.

"Anything else, Himai?" Her father asked.

"No." She replied.

"I call this meeting closed" Her father said. Everyone stood, bowed to her father, and left silently. Himai's grandfather went to his granddaughter who was still sitting in the chair looking at the ground. He was a complete 180 degree change from her grandmother.

"I'm sorry, once they found out you knew how to mold chakra last year, there was nothing I could do. They have been planning this for a while now. I'm bound by secrecy not to tell you anything. I'm sorry little one."

"It's fine _jiji, _thank you for showing me in secret how to wield chakra before they found out. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be very bored just reading books about dumb laws."

They both laughed at the girl's comment, knowing that that laugh might not be heard for a long while after that. Her grandfather, Hikougi, hugged her before leaving the room, Himai following behind him.

**Present Time **

Jino thought to himself that though she had become so cold harded and thought everyone around her was an idiot, she had been able to achieve great things in seven years. Though being very young, she was given the title ANBU at the age to twelve, allowing her to assist Jino in his missions that were still given to him from Konoha. Before that time, Himai would have to stay in a specific location and wait for him to come back, if he did that is. Becoming an ANBU actually made his guardian mission a lot easier.

"We still have about two hours before we reach the village so I want to tell you what's going to happen the following week."

"What's gonna happen."

"Well, for starters, there's some skill training you have to go through, it's called bonding."

Himai looked at him as if he was delirious. The last time Himai had a "bonding" lesson was when she was still training to be a genin.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that even though you're a high ranked ninja, now that you're going to be a village shinobi, you'll be getting mission that require you to work with other people, not just me. So you'll be assigned two teams to co-train with a jounin sensei. Every week you'll switch between the two teams to train with them until the jounins of those teams see you fit enough to work in a team without being supervised."

"So basically I'm gonna be learning how to work with little kids? Might as well make me teach at the academy." Himai said annoyed. The only other person she has worked in any missions with is Jino, which was a piece of cake since the guy was very good at silent communication and understanding.

"Not exactly, see the teams have ninjas in your age group."

"But don't people become chunin or jounin by the time they're my age?"

Jino's eyebrow twitched. This comment was the exact reason why she'd be working on her bonding skills. Being so isolated from the world meant that she didn't have a good concept on human development, let alone human emotion.

"Not everyone achieve high ranks at such young ages, it actually very rare."

"What a waste of time."

"Some people don't even go up to jounin or ANBU. They'd much prefer being chunin or even staying a genin."

"What's the point of being a ninja if you just plateau and decide to stay at one stage?"

"Unlike you, some people don't want to and are forced to become ninja against their will."

"Then why don't they just do something that will inhibit then from becoming ninja's?"

"Fear of death or dishonor, pride, etc. You know, normal people don't really have such morbid ways of thinking like you." Jino argued. This girl desperately needed friends.

"Are normal people sent off for seven years for no reason?" Himai countered.

Jino growled. A major defect the girl developed from being so alone and in ANBU missions was that she became a master at twisting words. It got some good confessions out of criminals, but then she just started using it on a daily basis on Jino, countering his statements. He stayed silent.

"Didn't think so" She continued.

"Just try to make some friends. You wouldn't want people to think you're a self-absorbed weirdo whose only friend is an older guy who is forced to talk to her do you?"

"Isn't that who I am now anyways?"

"You know what I mean kid!" Jino yelled, smacking her upside the head.

Himai smirked after getting hit, knowing she stroke a nerve on him. This was one of her few sorts of entertainment.

"One more thing Himai" Jino said, catching her attention again.

"Hm?"

"You cant tell anyone outside my family any yours that you're an ANBU."

"More secrets? Why?"

"Because people will come after you AND the village wanting to kill you and harm others just because they want to test out how strong you are if you became an ANBU at twelve. Plus you'll scare your teams."

Himai sighed. "Fine, though I don't see what's the problem with other people knowing."

JIno stoped walking and waited for Himai to stop walking so he could speak.

"Look, now that you're going to be living in society so to speak, everything you do can affect others around you. Just because you're strong enough to take down a 50 person army by yourself does not meant you can keep your companions out of harm. You have to start thinking of others and not just yourself. This is going to be how you live for the rest of your life. And if you're going to be clan leader, then you BEST start learning how to do so immediately."

"Well it's not like I WANT to be head of a clan in the first place."

"Judging by how things have been in the past seven years, and the fact that your father didn't call us back sooner, it doesn't look like you have much of a choice."

Jino continued walking with Himai by his side. The rest of the walk was silent. Although she didn't want it to be true, she know that jino was right. It didn't look like she was EVER going to be free from her fate.

'I wonder if this is how those people who don't want to be shinobi feel, imprisoned. Is that the word? Yeah, I think so.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Answers to the Past and a New Presesnt

When they got to the village gates, there was a woman standing at the center of the gates that guarded the village. Himai didn't think she had ever seen her before. She stood tall and confident with a smirk on her face. When Himai and Jino went through the gates the woman walked up to them. She stood directly in front of Himai.

"I don't think you remember me but I met you when you were two years old. My name is Tsunade and I am the fifth Hokage. The previous Hokage that was here when you departed passed away."

"How, too much smoking or was he KIA." Replied Himai

Jino deadpanned. Out of ALL the words she could have used to form a decent sentence when meeting a new Hokage, THOSE are the ones she chose as her first words to her. Tsunade's smirk got bigger and she 'hm'ed at the girl's comment. No respect for the elders whatsoever. She could tell that she was going to have a BLAST with this girl.

"He was killed in action. You must be very tired from your journey and would like to go home, but I'm afraid we have some business to discuss before you do that. There're certain things we have to clear up and and I'd like to get that out of the way first if that's alright with you."

'That house is the last thing I want to go to now.' Was what she was thinking.

"No problem." She said.

Tsunade nodded and they began to go to the Hokage tower. During their walk Tsunade and Jino engaged in a conversation, with the Hokage thanking him for his excellent work and Jino giving brief reports on how things were. Himai wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, she was more interested on seeing how the village had changed. The buildings weren't the way she remembered them, they looked repaired, too new to be the same ones from when she had left. It's not to say the renovations looked bad, just, different. Almost all the buildings looked like that.

'Did a battle happen in the village? Is that why there's a new Hokage? Must be so. I wonder what kind of battle it was for most if not all of the buildings to have such extensive repairs.' Was all Himai could think of. During her travels, she knew that Jino would get letters from the village that's inform him not only of missions, but how the village was doing, any changes, etc. That was just in case they were in serious trouble and had to go back to the village even if they weren't called back. If the village was safe then they could go, but only in a case of extreme emergency, which never happened.

When they got to the gate of the Hokage tower, there was a teenage boy standing in front of it. He was taller than Himai. Granted, a lot of people were due to her short stature. He had on the standard chunin vest. Underneath he wore a black long sleeved shirt with black pants with what looked to be a mesh shirt and pants under. His black hair was made up in one spikey ponytail. What caught Himai's attention was his brown eyed they looked analytical, observant, aware of all the changes in their owner's surroundings. Himai has a thing for analyzing people's eyes. You could tell a lot from people by looking at how another's eyes look at you during a person's initial contact with another.

"Ah Shikamaru! I'm glad you're here. You'll be helping me out a lot right now." Tsunade said. The boy's lazy eyes looked at the Hokage rather annoyed.

"I just came to get some papers my dad forgot in his office. Now I have to help the Hokage with some special assignment? What a drag." Himai couldn't tell if the boy was taking to himself or to them. Whichever it was, it didn't seem like he wanted to help the Hokage in her 'special assignment' as he called it.

"Shikamaru, I'd like you to meet Jino and Himai." Jino closed his eyes and gave the teenager a cheery smile and waved his hand.

"Nice to meetcha! I'm Hogosha, Jino. This little lady here her next to me is Okibi, Himai."

Himai softened her gaze and smiled politely and replied "Hello." She could almost feel him analyzing them, going through storage files in his brain to remember them. The boy smiled to them "The pleasure's mine. Are you new to the village?"

"Let's talk in my office everyone." Cut in the Hokage in a business tone. They all nodded to her and headed in the building. While climbing the stairs Himai took the opportunity to fake tripping on the stairs and grabben onto Jino's had. In the beginning of their travels, they developed a sort of telepathic communication system by touching each other's hand to communicate f they could not talk.

'Why did you give him my last name?! I thought everything about me was supposed to be secret and my family name is pretty well-known. Have you seen the way he stares at things, it's like h analyzes everything! He looks to be in the curious side too!'

'I told him because he's in one of the teams you'll be doing your friendship bonding stuff in.'

'What! This kid looks like he has a knack for finding information out quick. I though no one was supposed to know I'm ANBU.'

'It can't be helped if they find out on their own.' Himai sighed, sometimes Jino had such a twisted way of thinking that she didn't understand his logic. They finally got to the Hokage's office. When they reached the door Tsunade ushered them in and closed the door benind them, putting a seal on it so no one could come in or listen to their conversation.

"Was that really necessary Lady Tsunade? I mean what's going on?" Shikamaru was a little confused. 'What's so special about these two that she had to seal the entire room and couldn't say anything outside?'

"It's a very delicate case Shikamaru. Everyone sit." She waited for everyone to do so to continue. She took a deep breath and exhales.

"Eight years ago Danzo met with the Okibi clan to recruit on of their children for Root. Danzo was very vocal about wanting the heir, because according to the clan, the heir had not begun her training in the ninja art, so she were the perfect pupil. The head of the clan declined Danzo's request, saying that they will not grant it. Danzo left very displeased. Some of the Root members found out about the incident, and decided to take matters into their own hands. They stormed in at night to kidnap the heir. When they finally found them, they saw that not only was she wielding chakra nearly perfectly, they also discovered that they wouldn't be returning to the ANBU Root building that night."

"What happen to the Root members?" Shikamaru asked in shock.

"They were killed"

"By the elders of the clan?"

"By the heir. After the clan found out that the heir was able to mold and use chakra to fight, they enrolled her into the ninja academy and for a year the clan debated on what to do with the child, since the plan was originally to not teach the child ninjutsu so that less harm would come to her when she took over the clan. In the end it was decided that for the safety of the girl and so rumors about what happened wouldn't spread, at least not as quickly, she would leave the village with a guardian for a certain time and return when it was safe, but still continue her ninja training without having any contact with the village during that time. "

"Okay, so what do these two have to do with that story?" Shikamaru inquired. Himai sighed and asked him.

"Have you ever seen seen an Okibi Clan member? As in, how they look like?"

"Well they're pretty hard to miss. They have very light brown hair, very white skin and scarlet eyes due to their strong affinity for fire. Legend has it that the reason members of the clan tend to have long hair until they're in their mid-twenties is because according to them the hair serves as a chakra guide, helping them learn how to control their chakra– o-oh. You're an Okibi." Shikamaru felt like punching himself in the face. How come he didn't figure it out sooner? "So that must mean you're from the sister clan that strayed off year back." Shikamaru said this while pointing to Jino.

"Yup! That's us!" Replied Jino.

"So wait back up. If you're Okibi and you're from the sister clan then that must mean that-"

"For kami's sake Shikamaru I thought you would've connected the dots already! Himai is the heir to the Okibi clan and she given Jino as her guide!" Tsunade answered exasperated.

"Okay, but how am I tied in to all of this. What this special assignment got to do with me?" Shikamaru's head was going into overdrive. Wait 'till his father got a load of this.

"Well since Himai has been gone for seven years and all she's had for company is Jino, starting tomorrow Team Asuma and Team Kurenai will be helping her understand the meaning of teamwork. She will be switching between the teams every week until Kurenai and Asuma deem her worthy of doing team missions with other people. Since you were so conveniently by the Hokage tower earlier today I thought I'd be good for Himai to meet one of her new team mates. She will act as a sub-jounin in the teams and will be helping them." Tsunade finished.

"Wait she's a jounin?! Kami how old are you? You can't be older than 16."

"I'm 15. Just turned it last week." Himai replied nonchalantly.

Himai grabbed onto Jino's hand again while the Hokage kept filling Shikamaru in on the details.

'I thought all that stuff was classified.'

'That's what your father said was the plan, but I guess the Hokage had other plans. From now on whatever the Hokage says goes, got it Himai?'

'Got it.'

"Well then, that settles everything here." Tsunade said sighing. "I still need to clear a few things with you Jino, but as for you, Himai, you may go home. I look forward to working with you in the future. Shikamaru, please escort Himai home. With all the construction changes the roads are different then what she remembers."

"Thank you and have a wonderful rest of the day Hokage." Himai replied, giving Tsunase a silight bow before leaving. Jino looked a little dumbfounded by Himai's actions but went to the conversation he was about to have with the Hokage. Tsunade removed the seal in the room, allowing Shikamaru and Himai to leave. When they left the room, Shikamaru began to engage Himai in a conversation. He was intrigued by the mystery surrounding the girl. Himai, on the other hand, wasn't paying much attention to him, just enough to know where they were going.

"So how do you feel about being back? Must be nice to see your whole family again."

Himai replied without thinking or remembering who she was talking to. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard. That's why I was sent away? Because of the fear of some rumor spreading? How pathetic."

"Excuse me? I-Is it something I said? I didn't mean to offend you I ju-"

"I mean even if it was stupid how hard was it to tell me that I mean it wasn't like I was gonna tell a whole country why I was there the only person I had to talk to was a blonde psycho who I swear needs an attitude adjustment when meeting people and did all of this really happen because some psycho ANBU sector wanted to train me to be a killing machine it's just so stu-"

"HEY CHILL OUT!" Shikamaru yelled. Himai stoped rambling when she noticed Shikamaru holding firmly onto her shoulders looking her dead in the eye. That's when she realized whom she'd just rambled on to. Her eyes went wide and she put her hands over her mouth.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware of who I was around." Himai said, still with her hands on her hands on her mouth. She became very self-conscious about herself right then and there. A feeling she'd never experienced before, nervousness, came upon her. She didn't know what to do, say, anything. Shikamaru looked at her confused. He decided to pursue the issue carefully and gently. He took hold of her hands and removed them from her mouth slowly as to not scare her. He's never really interacted with anyone of the Okibi clan but he knew that one of the things they were known for was keeping their emotions in check and knowing how to act when. This one however, seemed to have an issue with that. 'This girl is going to be such a drag to handle.'

"Hey there it's okay. Just breathe in and out slowly. Do what I do." Shikamaru did the breathing exercise with her and it seemed to work because the girl was back to a state of calmness.

"Sorry if I scared you, you were just rambling about stuff and were getting a bit heated."

"No it's fine. Thanks for stopping me."

"Any time."

Himai decided that to keep herself sane, she'd be the one to strike up the conversation. "So can you tell me what caused all these buildings to be renovated? I'd understand if it were a few that were like that, but for all of them to be, something must have happened." Shikamaru told her the story of how Orochimaru attacked the village and how everything was destroyed and how they stopped him. Himai hadn't heard the name Orochimaru in a while, the last time being when she and Jino had a mission to track down one of his henchmen. After that story Shikamaru began telling her what his team was like, what to expect, and what they do.

"I think you'll like them. Ino can be a major pain sometimes but that's just who she is."

"I'm excited to meet everyone." Himai replied, trying to sound enthusiastic, but she could honestly care less.

Shikamaru suddenly stopped walking and Himai saw why. They stood infromt of a wooden gate. On the left of the gate there was written in Kanji 'Okibi.' Himai REALLY WISHED their walk took longer than it did. The sun was beginning to set, meaning the family would be having dinner soon.

"Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. It'll be a drag if you're late to our meeting spot so I'll just come by and walk with you to it. I'll pass by in the early morning so be ready on time, alright?"

"Okay sure." Himai responded getting ready to open what she was currently reffering to as the 'gate to hell.'

"Well see you tomorrow"

Himai put her hand on the door before replying "see you."

She took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door "Let's just get this over with."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! After reading the last two chapters I've decided to inform you all about a few things on how this story will flow. I won't be putting many author's notes in the chapters because I just want the story to unravel itself. If there are any questions feel free to post them as reviews so that others who have the same questions can see the answer although your questions may be answered in future chapters, but all questions are good questions. Except for Jino, most of the OC names are just translations of words with some having 'fire' in their names (Like **_**Hi**_**mai). OC characters will only be Himai's family and a few from Jino's. Reviews and recomendations are much appreciated. Alrighty then, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:** The Tension in the Air

Himai opened the gate and walked inside, careful to close it behind her. The entrance to the clan's district was a simple rock garden with a walkway in the middle that led to the main road of the place. The main road of the place lead to the head household. It also branched off into smaller roads that lead to other houses. Himai took immediate notice that there were a lot more, newer houses her, meaning the family must have grown a lot. There were a few people in the streets, though not many due to the clan's skin color. It was very pale, a few shades darker than Orochimaru, so everyone always took precautions on sunny days like this in the village. Though there was almost always a lot of sun in Konoha, the clan never move out because to them, the climate in the village was perfect. No one liked the cold.

As she walked to her house, a few people took notice of her, it's not everyday someone carrying a travel backpack and coat comes waltzing into the neighborhood. No one, however, dared to go up to her and ask who she was. It was pretty obvious who she was, one of them, but her face had on a very stern, emotionless look that didn't seem to becoming off any time soon. However, a child passing by looked at her and decided he would be the first to talk to her because a trait all children of the family seem to have is the need to question EVERYTHING. He couldn't have been more than 10 years old.

"You may look like Akarui to others, but I know you're nothing like her." He said while pointing at her.

"So, what of it? Is it a crime to look like your twin?"

"No, I just wanted everyone to stop wondering who you were and why you looked so much like her."

Himai's raised her eyebrows to show understanding and surprise. Only a few outside of the main house from the clan had the ability to feel what everyone was thinking. It just so happens that this child was one of those few. Himai suddenly became interested in the child.

"Tell me, what's your name kid?"

"It's Hikuchiokashi. But everyone just calls me Hicho. Who're you?"

"I'm Himai and I've just come back from a very long journey."

Hicho nodded in understanding. "Well, it was nice to meet you clansmen, see you around, my mom will be angry if I don't get home for dinner soon.

"Okay, see you little one." Himai waved goodbye at the boy. Something about this whole situation was off. Even she knew that the whole clan would be throwing some kind of _fiesta _for her arrival, or at least some formal presentation of who she was. It wasn't that she minded, the lack of festivity, in fact, she preferred it. Everything was just too quiet for her. And she thought for sure that her father would have been at the gate of the village when she came back.

She was at the front of the door of the main house and was about to knock when the door opened. "I'll just go and get the sa-." The girl that opened the door stood in the opening and was wide eyed and shocked. In front of her was a girl that looked exactly like her, face, height, and all. The girl 'eeped' and slammed the door shut. Himai raised an eyebrow, confused.

'The hell is going on here. We were told that we could come back!' Some yelling could be hears from outside the door. After about a minute, the door opened. The woman at the door was taller and older that the teenage girl that first opened the door. She had the trademark physical attributes of an Okibi. Her hair was made into a long side braid and her gaze was very soft and gentle. When the woman saw Himai, she gasped in surprise. The first thing she did was to grab the girl into a tight hug.

"Oh darling you're okay! You could've told us when you were coming, but that doesn't matter now. Let me look at you. Oh you've grown so much you really do look exactly like Akarui but yet so different are you okay do you need anything we were just going to start dinner how great is this that you can join us for that!" Hiyougo, Himai's mother continued to ramble on. She seemed to be very excited to have her daughter back. Himai didn't know how to reply to her, she just stood there as her mother grabbed her arms as she was observing how much her daughter had changed.

"Let's go inside and and say hello to everyone, come in!" Hiyougo grabbed Himai's hand and dragged her inside. There was a corridor that led to the very large living room, it had a couch that went all around three of the four walls, two coffee tables on either side of the living room, a stereo, and pictures of the family were littered across the walls. In every corner of the room there was a small table with a lamp and a picture frame. One caught her attention. To the far left of the room was a lamp with a picture of the main family. This was the last picture Himai remembered taking before she left. She went to the picture and looked at it.

'Back when things were much simpler.' Thought Himai. The picture was of when her eldest brother, Hiryuu became a jonin. Her parents were at either side of him. To the left was her mothers side were the girls of the family, with Himai, Akarui, and the elsest of the girls Higami. On her father's side were all the males. There was Higami's twin, Shinshuku, along with the other set of male twins which were a year older older than Himai, Higihen and Higiman. 'If only things stayed that way.'

"Everyone missed you. We know you didn't want to leave, but everyone felt it'd just be safer that way. Jino kept us informed on how you were doing and growing as a shinobi, but it's not the same as if you see it. When we found out you knew how to mold chakra, everyone just wanted to keep you safe. I hope you can forgive us. I'm just going to get the food to the table. If you want you can come help me, or I'll just come and get you when we're ready."

"No, I'll help." Himai responded rather stoically. She didn't expect her mother to say something off the bat. Last she remembered she wasn't the kind of person to immediately jump to the subject at hand. So Himai decided to go help.

Dinner was set on the table and Hiyougo called everyone to the table. Himai's brothers and sisters were estatic to see her again. They hugged and asked how Himai was. This was the first time in a while where Himai was excited to see anyone from her family. They sat down in the large circular table. Himai began talking to her older sister, Higami. They talked about how everything had changed in the past 7 years. 3 minutes into theirs conversation, a tall, built man with a very well groomed goatee and neck length straight hair that spiked out a bit in the ends walked into the dining room. He went and took the seat next to his wife. When Hishiru sat on his chair, a staring contest began between him and Himai. They stayed like that for almost a minute, without blinking.

"It's wonderful to have you back little 'Mai. I hope your journey was fulfilling." Hishiru said as he began to get s portion of fish. "Though we would have liked a little warning of when you were coming."

"We sent a letter saying when we were going to arrive. The Hokage was at the gate."

"A letter? But we didn't get anything from Jino, right Higihen?" Inquired Higiman

"Yea you're right. The last thing we got in the mail from you guys was that letter on how you guys took down that spy from Sunagakure."

'Why would the Hokage get the message but not my parents? There's something obviously going on between the Hokage and my family, every time I get an answer to one thing 20 more questions come up. I think it's best not to say anything. I just have to be careful with my words until I talk to Jino.'

"No matter, the important thing is that you're here again. We have to see Jino soon and thank him for his services. I assume that now that you've achieved your goal in becoming a full-fledged ninja of high standings you will now begin your studies on politics and History."

"What?" She knew it. Unlike her mother, Hishiru wasted absolutely no time in getting into the matters at hand.

"Oh don't be surprised. You think that even though you're a ninja you don't have obligations to your clan? You have more obligations now more than ever. In six years' time you will be taking over as head of the clan. There are studies you must fulfill, people you must meet, marriage proposals to arr-"

"Whoa hold on a second! Marriage?"

"Yes marriage. You didn't think that you'd be an unmarried woman forever, did you?"

"I never even considered the topic 'till now! I'm only fifteen! I have time to looks for someone."

"Who said anything about you choosing anyone?" It's a tradition that the marriage of the heirs of the clan are arranged?"

That stroke a nerve with Himai. She slammed her hands on the table and stood up."You're joking right? You really think that now that I've had my and I quote "adventure" around the lands I'd simply come home and be a goody two shoes and simply obey every one of "daddy's wishes?" May I remind you that my "adventure" was a forced stupid plot so rumors about how I killed the ANBU wouldn't leek? Well guess what old man, this means war! I'm tired of your rule and that's saying something because I wasn't physically in your rule for seven years yet I had to do everything you wrote down on those stupid scrolls which by the way are so not appropriate to send to anyone that's in hiding because you can so tell they're from this clan!"

At the last word Himai unintentionally broke off the piece of the table she hadn't noticed she'd been so harshly hanging on to. She dropped the broken piece of furniture in the floor.

"This mean war old man, from here on out, whatever you throw at me to try and make me do your bidding I dare you to bring it on! Because I **will **bring you down and I **will** gain my freedom from you or so help me kami I'll die trying."

"Now why would you choose death over life? Just accept you fate." Hishu replied in that annoying calm serene voice which made it seem as if nothing had happen.

"Because death is a better fate that living a depressing life. I'm not hungry."

With that Himai left to go upstairs to her room.

"Third door to your left! Its more teenage girlish now but we'll redecorate it for you if you don't like it!" Higiman yelled.

"We got some clothes for you too! Me and Higihen went and got them! We can change those too if you don't like them either!" Higihen yelled.

"A- ah! Don't worry! I got the female necessities not them!" Said Akarui.

Himai rushed back downstairs to the dining room and quickly popped her head in to say "thanks" with a smile before murmuring to herself about her stupid father.

"Is she okay? She was just pissed off a minute ago." Shinshuko questioned

According to Jino she's not really emotionally stable." Higami answered.

Hiryuu teased Higami "You going to try stuff with him now that Jino's back 'gami?"

"Don't joke like that with your sister Hiryuu. Her marriage is already arranged you know that." Hishu lectured.

'Yeah to some pompous psycho.' Thought everyone except for the parents. In Hiyougo's mind, she though

'I don't thing that arrangement is going to last long if Himai has got a word to say, and a sword to swing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** It's not a Mission, It's Just a Small World

Himai woke up bright and early as she was told to do so. She felt very refreshed and full of energy after her outburst in dinner. She waltzed to her closet to look at what her brothers deemed as their assumption of her style. She was pleasantly surprised by the decor of the room. It was a pale yellow color with a four poster full sized bed to the left. There were paintings of flowers and dragons on the walls and across from the bed to the side there was a desk with a rolling chair with scrolls, ink and pencils. It had drawers to store things. In front of the edge of the bed there was a full length mirror with an intricate brown border. Next to the mirror was the closet and vanity that held her stuff On the wall next to the closet there double doors that were brown and had glass windows covered with while curtains that led to a baclony outside. She opened the closet and was impressed by the choices her brothers had made.

'Not bad for a pair of twin dudes.'

Most of the clothes were for shinobi wear. Towards the end of the closet was more formal and festive clothes. She chose a pair of black short that went a little less than half way down her thighs. She then picked out a white shirt with wide flowing three quarter sleeves that hid the ANBU tattoo. She chose to wear her black shinobi sandals that had a slight heel and went past her knees. She left her hair loose and put on her black forehead protector. She always smirked when she puts it on because Jino always told her she looks like a pirate. It's the way every Okibi wears it. She never wore make-up because she hated how it felt on her face and the fact that if you do unconsciously touch your face you run the risk of smudging it. In fact she didn't even own make-up.

She was putting on her usual shinobi gear when she realized she still hadn't unpacked her sword. It was one the family sent her when she became a chunin. It was a katana that she strapped on her back that had a white blade. On the hilt hung a charm that had a dragon wrapped around a lily, the clan's symbol.

She got out of her room and went downstairs to grab something for breakfast and pack some sort of lunch. When she went to the kitchen and in the fridge, there was a small yellow bento box with a not on it.

"_I got up early because I have a mission today. Since you're back I'm assuming the Hokage wasted no time in giving you some sort of assignment, probs some friendship exercise or something. HAHA just kidding. Anyways have fun doing whatcha gotta do today. I'll probably be back before dinner. If lunch sucks let me know._

_ -Hyryuu" _

Himai's eyebrow twitched. He meant it as a joke but she did have to start a 'friendship' lesson today. Still, it was pretty funny. She grabbed a peach to eat on her way. When passed by the living room, she didn't notice that there was somebody sitting there reading a scroll and having tea.

"So the Hokage gave you an assignment? What is it? Making friends?"

It was the last voice she wanted to hear in the morning

"What'd you care what the Hokage gives me to do."

"I care because you have important things to study. Like the history of your clan and the legends behind it."

"Why? Do I have to study for some test?"

"You might."

"The clan is one of the most ancient clans known to the shinobi world. Legend has it that the first person of our clan went to ask for wisdom from a noble dragon. When the dragon refused to grant him knowledge and the human kept persisting, the dragon engulfed the man in fire, but the fire did not burn him. The dragon found him worthy of knowledge and that how the Okibi clad was formed are you happy?

Hishu's face twitched. He wasn't expecting that in the morning.

"Goodbye." Himai left and slammed the door shut.

"A simple good morning Himai isn't so hard to say Hishu!" Scolded Hyougo.

There wasn't many people up at this time, so the walk to the gate was very peaceful. When she opened the gate she saw Shikamaru standing leaning most of his weight on one leg.

"How long have you been here waiting for me?"

"About 15 minutes. I'm an early riser and I didn't know how long it'd take you to come out."

"You know, you could've just come in."

"Yeah but if someone saw me and asked what I was doing there it would've been such a drag to talk to them."

Himai just shrugged her shoulders. "Suit 'cherself"

They began walking to their meeting spot. 'She seems to be in a much better mood today.' Thought Shikamaru

"So where exactly is this meeting place?"

"It's not far from here… So how long have you been a jonin for?"

"Um.. in about 3 weeks it'll be 4 years."

"Geez how'd you become a jonin so young?"

"I think it had to do with the fact that since I was in constant movement all I did with was training or missions when the Hokage sent us one."

"But how were you examined?"

"Well when I became chunin the exams was in Iwagakure. I was the only leaf shinobi there because the Hokage was scared that something might happen to the genin due to the strenuous relationship the villages had at the time. There was a genin squad that was missing a member because he chickened out, so they let me in to complete. Then I had a special jonin exam in Sunagakure with all the other sand shinobi. Lemme tell you those guys are tough, but it was worth it in the end. Jino would sent letters of my progress to the Hokage which is how I was able to get the chunin vest."

Himai was very calm when she spoke. It was a bit scary.

'This girl is something if she's been a jonin since she was 11. According to her file, most of the missions she took were classified. I bet it has to do with that Jino being a black ops and all. I wouldn't be surprised if she were to be going for an ANBU position too. But then again, she's the next heir to her clan and it'd be risky letting her be an ANBU if she could get killed in a mission. Unless that's what she wants. But if that were the case she would've done it long ago. Oh man I'm getting a headache just thinking about all this what a drag!'

"Are you okay?"

Shikamaru stopped his ranting and saw Himai staring at him with curiosity.

"O,h yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"Well you were getting all worked up over something."

"No I wasn't."

"Yeah you were I could feel it."

"How?"

"It's a clan ability."

"Oh, so you can read minds?"

"No, I'm just able to sense how others are feeling."

Still with the scary calm voice. 'Great, and she's part psychic. How many people has she taken out using that? She's worse than Neji in the chunin exams against Hinata.'

"We're here."

Himai looked around. It looked like a clearing you'd find in a forest.

"So judging by your questions I'm assuming you're a chunin?"

"You assumed right."

"Have you ever taken the jonin exams?"

"I haven't thought of taking it."

"Why?"

"It's too much work."

"Well don't you want to be a chunin?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I just want to live a simple life. But because of my stupid brain I get a lot of work handed to me."

"I don't get it."

"I meant that I'm very smart."

"No I got that. What I don't get is why you don't want to go up in ranks."

"If I do then that's more work for me and I already have a lot of works. It's all a drag."

"If you don't like working then why'd you take the chunin exams?"

"Because my teammates wanted to and I couldn't bale on them."

"I'm sure they could've just found another person to replace you."

"Geez you can tell you've never worked in a group. You ask too many questions."

"Well I was given the assignment to learn how to make friends as I like to call it so I'm just investigation how that works."

Shikamaru smirked and let out a 'heh.'

"I don't think that's what Lady Tsunade meant when she said you were going to learn about bonding. I think she wanted you to not look at it as a mission, but as actual making friends. Didn't you do some of that when you lived here when you were younger?"

Himai thought about it as she climbed a tree.

"Hmm, well, there was this one girl I got along with in the academy. She was really happy all the time and very ambitious. I remember when I first met her I asked why she had numbers on her name. She just laughed and asked if I knew how to dance with fire. I didn't get to play with her as much as I liked because she was a year higher than me."

'She can't really be talking about Tenten could she?'

"Do you remember the girl's name?"

"I think it was something like Tentwelve, Tentwo, or maybe-"

"How about Tenten?"

"Yeah that's it! How'd you know?!"

"She's a friend of mine, I'll introduce you to her someday if you'd like. One of her teammates has a cousin who's in the other team you'll be working with."

"Wow the world is small it's like you're connected to everybody next thing you know you'll be saying you personally know the next Kazekage."

"I do."

"Whaaa?!" The first sign that she was human, she actually sounded surprised there.

"Yeah the ambassador of Sunagakure comes every so often for relations purposes. I act as her guide when she's here."

"So you know Temari and her brothers?"

"Yeah. Wait you know them too?"

"Yes whenever we went to the sand village we always stayed with them. Something to do with an unrepayable debt to of my mother."

The eerily cam voice was back. "I see."

'This world really is small.'

"Do you talk to them when you're in Suna."

"Yea a bit. Mostly Kankuro because I like learning about the puppets. I feel like Gaara's always staring at me when I'm three so he's a little intimidating. I'd usually inform Temari on old missions and village relations."

"Did you go there often?"

"It was occasional. We only went if we were nearby and we got a mission to got to Suna."

'Even with good relations to people she doesn't know how to make friends. What a drag.'

At that moment Three figures came walking into the clearing. The first one was a teenage boy who was pretty chubby. The second one was a teenage girl with long blond hair and bangs that covered an eye. The third was a tall muscular tan man with a trimmed beard smoking a cigarette.

'Reminds me of the third Hokage.'

"Hey Shikamaru, home you haven't been waiting long."

"Nah, just about half an hour Choji."

"Oh? Whose that?" Asked the blond girl.

"Ino, this is Lady Okibi, Himai. It's a pleasure to me-"

Himai cut off the smoking man. "Please don't call me that, Himai is enough."

"Eh, very well then. My name is Sarutobi Asuma, but you can call me Asuma since we're the same rank."

"Pleasure. You take up on your father you know, with the smoking and all."

"So I've been told."

"Eh? Lady?" Questioned Ino.

"Hey Shikamaru, is this the cute girl you were telling me about?"

"CHOUJI!"

"What? Shikamaru is interested in a girl?!" Ino was in shock.

"Ino I'm a guy its normal for me."

"But you're not interested in ANYTHING! Let alone a girl!" Ino grabbed the girl by the shoulders firmly and slightly shook her.

"Who are you and what great powers do you poses to perform such a miracle?"

Himai answered her with a straight face. "Asuma already told you. My name is Okibi Himai. I don't have any magic I just know how to use chakra."

"Huh?" Ino was dumbfounded she wasn't expecting that answer. She turned to face Shikamaru.

"What's wrong with her Shikamaru?"

"Let's just say she had REALLY bad social skills."

"Well we've got to fix that! Get ready girl. With me around you'll be talking with people like a normal person in no time!"

Himai didn't know if that was a compliment or not. 'I have a feeling she's gonna live up to those words…'

Asuma spoke up. "Well the plan for today is to give La- I mean Himai a proper welcome back home."

"What are we gonna do sensei?" Asked Choji.

"We're going to have a little sparring match Choji. You, me, Ino, and Shikmaru against Himai.

"But sensei, isn't that unfair? 4 vs. 1?"

Asuma dropped his cigarette and extinguished it with his foot. "Not with this girl. Everyone take up positions! We begin in three, two, one… Now!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I probably should've said this sooner, but the story takes place one year before Naruto comes back from the training. Some of the Jutsu here are made up. Others come from the actual anime, manga, etc. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**: Secrets of the Dragon Master

When the spar begean, Himai disappeared into the trees surrounding the clearing. She knew Asuma wouldn't immediately send out his team to attack, they'd strategize first, interrogate Shikamaru on what he knows about the opponent, and devise a plan.

During her time away, Jino was not only her guide, but also her teacher, meaning he taught her about the village, the strong ninja families, what role the Hokage plays, etc. However, with just the first names of her opponents, with the exception of Asuma, she didn't really have any insight to how this team fought. So all that knowledge was useless until she saw their attacks.

'Guess I gotta lure the information out somehow.' Himai thought and smirked as she prepared her first attack. She charged her right foot with chakra and slammed it hard on the ground. The shock of such force hitting the ground spanned through from where she was standing (about 50 feet from the team) to the clearing and past that, breaking the ground and causing the terrain to become broken and rocky.

"Earth style: Earth dragon." From the ruble came out a dragon that went directly for Ino.

"Wh-what is this?!" Yelled Ino as she tried to evade the dragon that was chasing her.

"I thought this was a simple sparing match not a fight to the death!" Yelled Choji as he went to try and stop the earth dragon."

"Like Shikamaru said her social skills aren't the best so maybe she doesn't know the meaning of a 'simple' sparing match." Responded Asuma

'Well when your teacher is an ANBU I guess everything is done in an extreme.' Thought Shikamaru.

"Rolling meat tank" Choji rolled to the dragon and it broke apart. It wasn't that strong to begin with.

'So he's Akimichi. On to phase two.'

"Extinguishing curtain field." Himai aimed her fire to come up from the ground directly under Asuma.

'Why is the ground getting hotter? Unless... No way… but that's impossible!'

"Everybody jump on my count…NOW!" When Asuma gave the signal, the ground he used to be on was engulfed in flames. But it didn't look like Asuma was going to make it in time because the flames were getting bigger fast.

"Shadow stitching technique." Shikamaru's shadow quickly goy Asuma away from the flames before it was too late.

"Thanks"

'So he's Nara.'

Shikamaru surveyed the ground "There has to be some trail left from the direction of the fire. I don't think she'd be underground. Find a trail that shows burning or melted rocks. That should lead us to her."

"How about that?" Ino pointed out. There was a thick dark line on the ground that slowly kept getting bigger due to the melting rock. It led into the forest.

"Choji, follow that line and attack!" Shikamaru commanded

"You guys really think I'd just stay there after an attack that leaves a trail? Why don't you guys try something else?" Himai was sitting on top of where the rock dragon was destroyed Indian style. She kept her voice eerily calm.

"Or maybe you should watch your back." Asuma was standing right behind her, kunai in hand. Himai seemed to be unfazed by the situation.

'What's wrong with her?! Why isn't she even turning her head?' Ino was starting to think that she wasn't human.

Asuma went to put her in a chokehold when she turned into flames and then disappeared.

"Im not stupid. Why would I come out of hiding and just sit there." Her voice echoed in the clearing.

'I think I should have enough information on who they are and how they'll attack, even not knowing what Ino can do. I think it would be safe to go into hand to hand combat with them if need be.'

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Himai made three clones of herself. The clones would be going to Asuma, Shikamaru, and Choji. The real Himai would be going after Ino.

"Alright guys time to get serious. Earth Release Earth Wall Four Corners."

In the center of the clearing there came up a cross shaped wall that separated the team so everyone was alone. Himai and the clones went to their respective opponents. Himai was facing off Ino. Right now Ino had an angry determined face, though she had no idea what to do.

"I can try the mind transfer jutsu, but that only works if my opponent isn't moving. I can try what I did with Sakura in the chunin exams, but I don't really have anything to tie her up, and I don't know how she'll react if I try anything. I can used my medical ninjutsu as attacks, but I don't really have such good chakra control for that. Oh man, where's Shikamaru when you need him?!'

"Well? Are you gonna to do anything other than stare at me forever?"

'I'll try using taijutsu with her to measure her strength and decide from there.'

Ino began to run to Himai with a kunai. When she threw it at her, Himai didn't flinch or try to block it, instead she caught the kunai by the blade and released green chakra to heal the cuts that were beginning to form.

"You know medical ninjutsu?!" 'I'm really in for it now.'

"That's one of my many talents." Himai had enough of just throwing attacks, she ran towards Ino and started using taijutsu. Ino had a hard time keeping up, not to mention that the girl hit hard!

'She's toying with me! At this rate I can't do anything!' Just then she remembered something Shikamaru said when they were thinking of a plan.

"_I don't think she knows our family names." Shikamaru said _

"_Why's that important?" Ino asked. _

"_If she did, she'd know who we are and because our clans have such special abilities, she probably knows what each clan can do." _

"_But how do we know that she knows this. I mean she's been gone for a long time and she just met me and Choji. How is she going to get out clan information?" _

"_Her guardian for the past seven years was an ANBU who was very close to the family, he went not only as her guide, but he was her teacher too. I wouldn't put it past him to teach her the customs of the village." _

"_So you're saying she might spend the first part of the spar figuring out who we are?" Asked Choji nervously. _

"_I wouldn't doubt it." _

'Well she's seen Choji and Shikamaru's techniques, but as far as I know, she hasn't seen mine. And I'm going to keep it that way!'

"I know what game you're playing, you saw my teammate's attacks and have knowledge of the clans from our village, so you're trying to find out our abilities. But you won't be so lucky with me!"

"Well it's about time you guys caught on. Now that the cat's out of the bag guess I'll stop playing games and get serious. Fire style phoenix flower jutsu!"

Ino dodged the flames before they could hit her and took out two kunai wrapped in bandages but hid them behind her back.

"Earth style sharp edges!" A layer of the earth wall was made into hundreds of sharp stones all aimed at Ino.

"Shadow possession Jutsu."

Himai tried to jump in the air but was too late. She was caught in the jutsu. She saw Ino get away from the shards. Standing on the top of the wall was Shikamaru, Asuma, and Choji

"I knew it. In the beginning of the match you were testing us to see our abilities, so when you separated us with the wall, your objective was to get Ino and see what her abilities were. You didn't give much attention to your clones, which is why they were easy to take out. We knew they were clones because you wanted to divert us from you and that way you could take out Ino. I was right in assuming you know about the clans of Konoha. The game is over, Himai."

"Everything about your analysis was correct, except for the fact that you seem to think that this match is over. Look around you."

Team Asuma looked around and saw that the shards that were first going to Ino were now pointed at every one of them. Choji was in shock.

"But, how? You can't move your hands!"

'No she can't, but she can still thnik!' Shikamaru didn't think that her abilities extended that far.

"Ino use your mind possession now! She's controlling the shards with her mind!"

"Mind control, so you're Yamanaka." Himai smirked. She wanted to see how this was going to play out.

"Ninja art mind transfer jutsu!" Ino's body grew limp as her spirit tried entering Himai's body. But when she was about to, a golden dragon appeared in from of HImai, surprising Shikamaru and causing him to release the shadow possession."

"Shield of the monkey king!" Asuma placed a spherical shield over Himai so that the dragon that just appeared would disappear and not harm anyone. The sphere caused Himai to lose the connection to the shards so they fell to the ground. Asuma released the shield for Shikamaru to again catch Himai in the shadow possession jutsu.

"Is it over now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah it is, that dragon wasn't supposed to happen, sorry Ino. It'd be unfair to continue now for you." Himai released all the jutsu's she'd cast and fell limp on the ground as Shikamaru released the shadow possession. Ino was there and had activated her healing chakra.

"Its fine Ino, I'm just worn out. Been a while since I had a dragon unleashed in battle." Himai reassured Ino, though she didn't sount tired, she still spoke with her eerily calm voice. Shikamaru began to wonder of that was normal.

"That wasn't just a simple dragon. That was part of the Okibi clan's kekei genkai. What Ino activated was the Guardian of security. When an Okibi is on the verge of being attacked in the mind, the body activates its shield: a golden dragon that attacks the opponent by reversing the attack they cast to them. Fortunately for all of us, Ino's mind transfer just went back to her own body and I was able to activate the shield of the monkey king so no one was harmed."

"But Asuma sensei, what are the effects of using it? Himai seems to be really exhausted." Choji asked.

"Guardian of security is not brought on by the person who uses it, it comes out on its own, even if the caster doesn't want it to happen. Since the user isn't prepared for when it come out, the result is extreme exhaustion, which is why the Okibi style of fighting is 'get the job done as quickly as possible and with as little chakra.' Okibis are masters in taijustu. However, this is a shield that only certain people in the clan have."

"Why?" Ino was getting very curious. Asuma looked at Himai. She seemed to be regaining her strength rapidly.

"Would you like to show them Himai?"

"Sensei! She's still ve-" Ino was cut off when Himai easily stood up and walked a few yards away from the team.

"Stay back." Himai bit her thumb and drew blood, made a few hand signs, and slammed her hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" A huge serpent dragon appeared. It was orange with golden eyes and wings that faded red. Himai was sitting its head.

"What is the problem child?" The dragon had a deep voice that had a hint of annoyance.

"Everyone, this is Saikijuuou. But I call him Ju. They had asked about the guardian so I decided to show them why it came out."

"I'm not some pet for show. I am a guardian dragon with a purpose, you know to summon me only when there's great trouble."

"Sorry about that. You can go now."

"Please help this poor child." The dragon said to team Asuma before disappearing.

Himai landed again on the ground. "Only those who have gone up to the valley of dragons and use a summoning of the Okibi clan can use it. It's an ancient tradition in the family. At a certain age you're sent to the valley for 'dragon training' as they call it. If you master the training, you make a bond with the dragons swearing to guard the arts that we have been taught from them.

"And what if you don't master the training?" Choji was beginning to fear this clan.

"You die either in the valley due to dragons killing you, or if you run away from the valley without mastering the training, the clan kills you."

"WHAT?! Why? That's so not right!" Ino was scandalized. Why would you kill family over failed training?

"We make a pact with the dragons before the training. The human asks for the wisdom of the dragons and their ancient ways. In return the dragons ask for the human to guard and keep the teaching secret. Not finishing the training but having knowledge of the dragon's ways is considered dangerous because dragons don't trust humans. Because of the promise made long ago by the Okibi clan, anyone deemed unfit to finish the training or just doesn't finish it at all is to be exterminated. Thankfully, you can choose whether you want to do the training or not. Even if an Okibi marries outside the clan, the spouse is to have no knowledge of the dragons what so ever. But their children can. There is one drawback from the training though."

"What's that?" Shikamaru found it curious that none of what she was saying was in any file, yet she was telling them.

"If I told you, you'd know my weaknesses."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** The Definition of Friends

After the spar, the rest of the week was focused on building teamwork, both in training and out of it. In the morning, Shikamaru always walked with her to the training grounds and try getting any information on her and her family. During training she would try showing Ino her taijutsu moves and practice strength training with Choji. It was revealed that she had what seemed like an endless supply of stamina and endurance. She asked Asuma questions about being part of the twelve shinobi guard of the Fire Daimyo. At the end of the day she'd walk home with Shikamaru and they'd talk about how they thought the day went.

There were three times where Ino took Himai out after training to go shopping, but Himai didn't have the same taste in clothes as Ino. Then Ino tried to convince Himai to try on make-up, but Himai didn't like it on her face so she'd end up rubbing it off. It was like the girls were complete opposites, until on the 6th day. Ino discovered that Himai liked flowers a lot. She said it was because 'flowers don't have to worry about what their fate is going to be, their purpose in life is to make things pretty.' Ino laughed at how naïve but sweet the girl could be. Himai found Ino to actually be good company so long as the plans were not girly, and with Ino those times were rare.

Choji enjoyed lunch because Himai wouldn't judge him on his eating habits. Due to her amount of energy and how much of it she uses in a day, she ate almost as much as him, which made Choji feel both less self-conscious about himself and jealous of her because she had a fast metabolism so she was tiny. Choji said one day they'd go out for barbecue when he was sure she was completely human.

Shikamaru has a new opponent in shogi, one that matched his skills. Their games lasted hours just for Himai to lose in the end. There was one time she beat him, but that's because he misjudged her, after that he never went easy on her again. He got a lot of information out of her concerning her clans and customs, but she was very careful in hiding her emotions in their talks, scared to have another emotional breakdown. He did, however, manage to get her to start talking about her travels and what she experienced, which was a good start for her to establish trust.

On the last day of the week, a group of four people came to the training grounds. Himai was working on strategies with Shikamaru under a tree when she saw a big white dog running towards them. Himai jumped on the tree. Shikamaru though Himai was just being weird.

"Hey what're you- AH! Akamaru get off of me!"

"Haha! Sorry Shikamaru, Akamaru hasn't seen you in a while, he got excited."

The boy that ran up to Shikamaru extended his hand to help him up.

"It's alright, it was just unexpected."

Shikamaru was dusting himself off when he noticed Himai was nowhere in sight.

"Himai it's alright it's friendly! Where are you?"

Himai jumped down from the tree and landed on her feet. At first, she thought it was a wild wolf coming to attack. The dog circled Himai and sniffed her. She didn't move. When Akamaru determined she was friendly, he sat next to her and barked at her.

"I think he likes you. He wants you to pet him."

Himai looked up at the boy curiously before looking and the dog with its tongue out wagging his tail and scratched the dog's head.

"Name's Kiba, and this is my buddy Akamaru. He's a ninja dog."

"I'm Himai."

"Nice to meet you girlie."

"Are you referring to me? Why would you call me that if I just told you my name?"

Kiba looked confused and turned to Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed.

"She does that a lot, let's just say she doesn't have very good social skills."

"Kiba! There you are!"

A girl came up to Kiba panting. "Y-you shouldn't have run off like that."

"Sorry Hinata, Akamaru just took off."

The name Kiba said caught Hiami's attention.

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuga? Is that really you?"

Hinata's head jerked up and saw Himai. Hinata was startled to see her after so many years. She gasped.

"Himai? You're back! I'm so glad to see you!" Hinata hugged Himai and Himai did the same, though her face didn't show the same enthusiasm. It's not that Himai wasn't happy to see her, she'd known Hinata for a long time, she just wasn't overly touched by the reunion.

"You know her?" Shikamaru was confused.

"Yes. When we were little we attended the same etiquette class."

Hinata giggled. "Y-yes. Himai would always be in trouble with the teacher because she wasn't very l-lady like."

"Well I didn't enjoy sitting down and doing nothing for long periods of time." Himai muttered, shivering at the thoughts of the teacher yelling at her for standing without permission.

"A-after class Himai would come over for tea and she would always ask me h-how I was able to just sit there and listen."

"I really did wonder how you could just sit there. It was so uncomfortable."

"And in return w-with me helping her in etiquette class, Himai would help m-me in our work for the ninja academy.

"Wait you were in the academy with us?" Shikamaru questioned. How could he have missed that?

"Only for the first year. But I suppose so, I was in the same class as Hinata."

"Wait a sec I remember you now!" Kiba pointed at Himai after his realization.

"Yeah, you're that girl who told Sasuke that every girl in the class was going after him, and when one of the girls tried to fight you, you set her hair on fire! That had to be on the list of top ten funniest things in the academy!"

"I just thought he should know before he did something to one of those he would regret. He was another person that I would talk to. He was very nice when you got to know him. It's a shame he joined Orochimaru."

"H-how did you know that Himai?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you. It's from a classified mission I did years back." Himai said sternly.

"Wait a minute, you got along with Sasuke and Hinata? So you DID have friends at a time in your life." Shikamaru said.

'Ugh, this girl is infuriating! How the hell has she made is this far in life. Never mind that, if she doesn't understand the meaning of friendship, how does she know someone is an enemy?

"Um, I guess, I mean, I got along with them well, does that count?"

"You must be something special if you were able to talk to that brat Sasuke girlie."

"But, what does having a friend mean? You've kept asking if I had any when I was here but how can I answer you if I have no idea what you're talking about Shikamaru?"

"H-Himai, a friend is someone who you are close to and care for." Hinata answered. She was very concerned for her, this is not the same person Hinata knew when she was younger. The Hyugas were some of the few that knew the case of the Okibi clan, but she couldn't imagine that this is what she became, it was like she was a robot. She used to be full of life. 'What happened to you Himai?'

"Well, now that everyone's here, I should properly introduce this team." Asuma was coming up to Himai, Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru. With Asuma was a woman with wavy black hair and red eyes. She wore some sort of dress with bandages. Her right arm was covered by a red sleeve. Behind the woman was a boy with spiky black hair, black goggle- glasses of sorts, and a hoodie with a pouch attached to the back.

"This is the other team you'll be working with starting tomorrow. This is Yuhi Kurenai and her team. It looks like you've met Hinata and Kiba." The boy behind Kurenai stepped up to introduce myself.

"Hello, I am Aburame Shino. Shino is just fine."

"Pleasure. I am Okibi, Himai. You may call me Himai"

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss Himai."

"Likewise."

"Sheesh! Never thought I'd see the day when I met someone as weird and creepy as Shino! Is she friendly Shikamaru?"

"I wish I could say so Kiba, the fact is, I don't know anything. She's not the kind of person to just blurt out stuff. She thinks things through and thinks everyone is an idiot."

"Well it's no wonder she got along with Sasuke."

Shikamaru sighed. "You're misinterpreting my words Kiba, but why explain everything when you'll find out what I mean soon enough."

Asuma spoke again. "Well then, starting tomorrow Himai will be with team Kurenai for a week. After the week is over, she will come back to team Asuma and so on. Do you understand Himai?

"Yes."

"I-I'll be glad to come and get you in the mornings so we can go to our meeting spot i-f you'd like."

"I'd appreciate it very much Hinata. Thank you."

"Well then, I hope we can get along very well Himai, I look forward to working with you."

"The pleasure is mine Miss Yuhi."

"Kurenai is just fine." Kurenai and Himai shook hands.

"Well then, we'll be taking our leave now Asuma, see you guys around. And remember our date tonight." Kurenai reminded.

"Wouldn't forget it." Asuma said with a nervous laugh.

"See ya later girlie!" Kiba waved before turning around and leaving with his team. When they were out of sight, Himai turned to Asuma.

"You're very lucky Kurenai reminded you Asuma, otherwise, you'd be a dead man."

Asuma deadpanned. "You know, you're sixth sense of feeling other's emotions is very contradictive. You can feel what others are feeling, yet you don't understand those emotions at all, why?"

"I've never felt many of the emotions others feel, I just know what they're called and how people act when they're feeling them."

"It seems we won't be going out for barbecue soon." Choji said sadly.

"I bet she wouldn't know it if a guy was chasing after her. He'd probably have to explain the meaning of love before she comprehended what the boy would be saying." Ino replied to Choji's comment.

"Well everyone, it's getting late. Dismissed. And see you again in a week Himai."

"Enjoy your date Asuma."

Everyone went their separate ways except for Shikamaru and Himai, they were heading to her house.

"So how'd you find your first week back in the village?"

"It was… pleasant."

"Why'd you have to think of the word?"

"There were some aspects of the week that were a bit difficult. It was nothing in the team."

"Then what?"

"It's… a family matter." Himai had to choose her words carefully.

"What kind?"

"Well when you're gone for a long time you notice that you've changed and so have others, and then you have arguments and disagreements."

She was being very vague. 'I know she has a few issues in her family, but just how bad are they?'

"Disagreements of what?"

"Things."

"What things?"

"Just, things. Nothing more Shikamaru." He gave up, for now he'd leave it at that.

"Well, if you every need someone to talk to, I'm always around."

"Thank you for the offer." She didn't understand Shikamaru's words, but it sounded like some sort of offer. They arrived at the Okibi gate.

"Guess I'll see you around. Until next week Himai. Good luck."

"Thank you."

Shikamaru waved and headed for his house. She opened the gate and saw her twin sister, Akarui, coming out of a house with different fabrics.

"Thank you Auntie, see you around." Akarui said as she left the house. Himai wondered how she could always be so cheerful all the time. Akarui heard the entrance gate close and turned her head to see Himai coming towards her.

"Do you need some help carrying those?" Himai asked.

"Yes that'd be great!" Akarui nodded. There must have been three dozen different types of fabric.

"What with all the cloth?"

"It's for Higami."

"What's she gonna do with all this cloth? Make a white quilt?"

"Hahaha! No silly! This is all for her dress."

"What dress? I didn't know she could make clothing."

"She can't. It's just for her to pick out which one she likes. The one she chooses will be used for her wedding dress."

"Wedding?"

"Yeah, she's getting married in six months." Himai's mouth was agape. She ran at the speed of light to her house, broke down the door, and went straight to her father in the dining room.

"The hell you mean that Higami is getting married. She's 21! Doesn't she get her own say?" Himai was furious, she was yelling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** To Hope or Not to Hope

"The hell you mean that Higami is getting married. She's 21! Doesn't she get her own say?" Himai was furious, she was yelling.

"What's going on?" Hiryuu heard Himai's voice from his room and came out to see what was happening. His question went unanswered. Hiryuu could feel Himai's emotions, and right now, this was not Himai. Even though Himai was generally stoic and cold, this feeling he was getting wasn't that of Himai, it was as if something else was in control of her. 'I have to get Jino, he'll know what's going on." Hiryuu went out the house through the back door and ran as fast as he could to Jino's house.

"Exactly, she is past the marrying age."

"She is her own person, not your slave, she has a mind of her own you know! She's not a dog!"

"She is my daughter and under my household. She will do as I say. You should learn a thing or two of obedience from her."

Himai grabbed her dad by the collar. "Listen to me old man, I. Will. Never. Obey. You."

"I suggest you do if you know what's good for you."

"Like you know better?"

"I am the elder one in this conversation so yes, I do."

Himai and Hishu looked at each other dead in the eyes for what seemed like hours.

"Why? Why are you like this? You were never like this before." Himai's voice returned to its stoic calmness.

"Well before I was as you say 'like this,' you didn't know how to mold chakra. So why don't you answer your question for me? Why? Why are you like this?" Hishu mimicked the question. Himai's blood was beginning to boil over again.

"Because unlike you, I refuse to be manipulated by some old hag who is no longer head of the clan."

That was the last straw. Hishu had it. I could take her smart mouth, he could take her attitude, but he would not stand for her undermining his authority.

"Young lady, go to your room before something happens that either one or both of us will regret."

"Bring it old man. You're only saying it because you know I'm right. I can feel it, you're patience is at its wits ends. It's a shame you weren't born with the ability to feel other's emotions."

"I don't need such a skill to know that I have a spoiled brat in front of me. This is your last warning. Step away."

"Or what?"

"Step away, Himai. This isn't you, this is your hate talking. Step away or I'll separate you from him by force."

Himai and Hishu looked at the direction of the voice. Jino was standing there with his arms crossed and his stance wide. He was in gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt, meaning he was probably getting ready to sleep when he came over to the Okibi house. Hiryuu was standing beside him, ready to attack if need be. Himai looked back to her father before letting him go and stepping 10 steps back to Jino. Jino flicked her forehead and Himai fell unconscious into his arms.

"She'll wake up in about an hour. It's not safe for anyone in the house to be near her right now. I'll take her to the Hogosha woods and return her around midnight." Jino turned to leave from where he came.

"Thank you Jino." Hishu said.

"…Right." Was his response before going through the back door with Hiryuu following. When they were outside, Hiryuu closed the door before speaking.

"What was that in there?"

"It was her hate coming out. The only emotions she understands are anger, calm, and hate. What was the argument about?"

"Himai just broke the front door open and started yelling about Higami's wedding."

Jino didn't say anything for a while. He wasn't surprised that that was the trigger to the argument.

"You know, Higami misses you. She hasn't been the same since father announced the engagement. She wouldn't eat anything for two weeks after that. Now she's just going with the flow, but the shine in her eyes is gone. If things aren't resolved soon, I fear we'll have a civil war in our hands. I can see it in their eyes. They'd choose death over obedience in a heartbeat. The difference is that Higami has lost all hope while Himai is still willing to fight for freedom. No one in this house is safe from one another. We're going to have another Uchiha massacre on our hands. Only this one is going to be called the Okibi massacre."

"Hiryuu, why are you telling me this? What can I do? What do you WANT me to do?"

"Help them, help them see that there is hope. Help them see that hatred is a barrier that is keeping them away from what they want."

Jino smirked. "You know, you have a way with words, there should be other things that should be taken into consideration when the heirs to the clan are chosen. Maybe you can help avoid such a disaster."

Hiryuu smiled at Jino. He could tell in his eyes that he blamed himself for that way Himai was now.

"It's not your fault she's like that you know, still, she can't know the truth of why she was really sent away."

"I know. Tsunade didn't paint a pretty picture for her, but she bought us some time. I just hope that we can resolve everything before it's too late. I just wish the Hokage didn't make Hishu look like such a villain."

"Well right now he looks like one because of this whole wedding fiasco. Do you really think six months is enough time Jino?"

"No, but it's all we've got. Remember. Don't repeat this plan to anyone. The only ones aware of it are you, me, Hishu, the Hokage, your mother, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai. That's it. If word gets out about anything, we'll be in a deep mess."

Hiryuu sighed. He hated keeping secrets. "You have 42 minutes before she wakes up, you should be going now."

Jino nodded and left. He went straight to his family's house and into the woods. His parents and brothers were asleep. He laid Himai under a tree and climbed another one and waited there for her to wake up while looking at the sky. The sun was almost down. Some of the stars and the moon were visible. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. His mind drifted to the past, to a specific memory when he was 14 years old, about two months before he left with Himai.

_Higami and Jino were taking a stroll in the woods just past the gates of Konoha. This was their special place, where no one could find them and they were free to speak what they pleased. In days like this, they spoke to each other as if they were enacting a scene from a play_

"_Hey Jino, are you going to live the rest of your life as some lonely ANBU like that Hatake guy, doing mission all the time?" Higami asked innocently. _

"_Well if I was like that 'Kakashi guy' 'then I wouldn't have many friends and I'd be an ass now wouldn't I?" _

"_Oh come on he can't be THAT bad to work with?" _

"_When you're not on a mission with him, no." _

"_You haven't answered my question Jino." _

"_And what was that, milady?" _

"_If you won't be a lonely for the rest of your life, what will you be?" _

"_I'll become a married family man with a loving wife and children." _

"_What a lucky woman that will be." _

"_Yes, she will be, if her father approves of course, and I also have to get approval from the siblings and so much more. It's just such a process, I've considered just kidnapping the girl for myself." _

"_But that would cause such a scandal!" _

"_A scandal I wouldn't mind if it meant that she was mine forever." _

_They laughed at their dramatic tones. _

"_On a serious note Jino, will we ever be able to come out of the shadows?" _

"_Maybe, in the future. We'll figure something out. Or die trying." _

"_Would you risk your life, really, for me?" Higami asked sincerely. Without missing a beat, Jino replied _

"_In a heartbeat. I wouldn't think twice about it." _

"_Let's just hope it never comes to a battle to the death." _

"_Haha, alright Gami." _

A week after the conversation, he was told that in two months' time, he'd be leaving for a very long mission. During his mission, he'd write to Higami in secret, but most of their letters got intercepted by the Hokage, and he said it was too dangerous to send them. So the letters stopped.

He looked up to the moon. 'Don't worry Gami, I'll keep my word, I promise.'

Himai woke up after that thought. She felt the presence of Jino and looked up.

"You have to keep your temper Himai. You're actions now not only affect you, but those around you as well."

"I'm sorry I can't control myself when I JUST FIND OUT THAT MY SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED IN SIX MONTHS!" Himai was exasperated. "Aren't you bothered by this? Even a little? Come on Jino!"

"I'm in no place to voice my thoughts right now."

"Don't go all ANBU on me now!"

"Supposed I did have a thought, what good would that do? I can't change your father's mind. If I tried to fight it I could be putting others, especially Higami in danger."

Himai's voice returned to its stoic eerie calmness. She was frustrated. "It's as if the world is against everything I do."

Jino sighed. It'd be much easier to just say the truth. "Just because I can't do anything right now, doesn't mean that you can't. Come on, you're Himai! Remember that mission with the 50 man army that was trying to take over the small town in the Land of water? Everyone said there was no way you'd be able to take them down, but you did because you believed in yourself. You took them down on your own."

"But that doesn't mean anythin' Jino, they were weak, so they really were no match for me."

"But you **knew** that you were stronger than them. You knew of their weaknesses. Everyone and everything has a weakness. You just have to find it."

Himai gasped. Hope. That was what had been keeping her going since she could remember. She'd been slowly losing hope on the world.

"And don't worry 'Mai, I'm sure the people you're meeting now would love to help you."

"Why would they help me?"

"Because now you're their comrade, and comrades help others in need."

Himai thought of his words for a moment, then smiled, an actual, real, sincere smile. The last time Jino sat that was when she was still in the academy and he was getting her from school. She was playing with a girl who had two buns on her head and they were playing tag.

"Thanks Jino. I guess that's what Hinata and Shikamaru were trying to tell me earlier today."

Jino nodded his head and got down from the tree. "Now then, what do you say we have ourselves a little spar? Taijustu only, not weapons, and no dragons.

Himai smirked "You're on!"

_**In case you didn't understand (because I had major trouble writing this chapter), what Tsunade told Himai was a lie. It wasn't the whole truth, though some of what she said was. Keep in mind the argument Himai and her father had here, because there was something said that id a very big part of the truth. If there are any other questions, please post them on the reviews or send a private message. **___


	8. Chapter 8

**The spar with team Kurenai and the meeting will be in one whole chapter because two separate chapters is too much since the scenes aren't as long. Sorry for any confusions this may cause. Feel free to ask questions and comment. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 8:** Weakness and No Match

Himai came home at midnight. The next day she got up much later than usual. She would be sparing team Kurenai today. She was pleased to know that Hinata would be with her in this group. Himai decided to wear an outfit similar to the one she wore when she met team Asuma, only the shirt was a light yellow in color and she wore black fingerless gloves that went to her wrists.

She went downstairs to grab her lunch. It seemed that the first person to wake up made everyone's lunch. When she opened the fridge, she saw a note on her bento box.

"_Family meeting tonight. Do not be late. Formal attire. Meeting will be held in the Okibi Trial Tower. _

_ -Hishu"_

Himai was considering to purposefully miss the meeting. She grabbed her lunch, threw away the note, and made her way towards the new front door.

"The meeting won't start without you. Don't pull any funny business." Hishu said before she reached the door. He was in the living room sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Well not like I have much of a choice now do I."

"Just try to behave tonight. And don't start anything with anyone. We have a deal Himai, remember? You may continue to serve the village as a shinobi and in return you will fulfill your obligations to the clan."

Himai gritted her teeth. The deal was made last night when she came back. There had to be some compromise to their continuous arguments.

"The deal also said that in fulfilling my duties I'm allowed to change things."

"As long as the council approves."

"I'll persuade them." Himai walked out the door and slammed it shut.

The day was like almost every other day in Konoha: bright and hot. She would normally leave the neighborhood a little earlier but Hinata had told her the team doesn't meet as early. There were more people out today. Everyone was more used to seeing Himai around though she didn't talk much to anyone. There was a party two nights before to celebrate her return. She managed to sneak back into her house to get away for all the noise. Himai opened the gate and could see Hinata coming up the road.

"G-good morning Himai. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking."

"Kurenai said we'd be meeting after noon, around 3:00pm and I thought you'd like you go to a dango shop before we get to the meeting spot. It's almost an hour long walk to it."

"That sound nice."

They went to the shop and talked a bit after eating.

"So how have you liked being back?"

"Could be better. I have a family meeting tonight and father said 'we won't start the meeting without you' so I have to go."

"Oh wow. You don't seem so excited for it. W-when I have to go to my meetings, f-father doesn't let me speak. In fact, I don't even know why I go if nothing there is of my concern."

"How is your family by the way?"

"B-better. Neji-nisan is not so mean anymore, Hanabi is growing to be an e-excellent shinobi. F-father is more accepting of things and doesn't yell at me much anymore, though he still doesn't show much emotion. But things a-are a lot better now." Hinata said with a smile. She reminded her so much of Higami, happy about everything yet suffering inside. Only, Hinata didn't seem to be suffering so much anymore.

"So what are the plans for today, do you know?" Himai wanted to change the subject.

"W-ell Kurenai said we'd be sparing with you today like you did with Team Asuma."

"I don't know how I feel about a spar against you. I mean, you're not at my level, but you do know my weaknesses. And you know how to fight dragons, hypothetically."

"W-we'll see." They left the shop and went to the meeting place. It was similar to where Team Asuma would meet, but with a lot more trees. The rest of Team Kurenai was already there.

Kurenai got straight to the point. "Good afternoon Himai. We'll be starting immediately because I have a prior commitment I have to go to after this. I will however let you know that while we are strategizing, you may attack if you'd like. Go!"

Himai hid in the trees while they strategized. There wasn't much of a point in hiding though because of Hinata's Byakugan, she was just strategizing on her own.

'I have to be more careful here then I was with the other team. They have a serious advantage named Hinata and knowledge. Starting off by evaluating the opponent doesn't seem like a bad idea since I know where two of are from. There's no doubt that Kiba is Inuzuka. I just have to find out about the other two. I'm fine as long as they don't have a genjutsu specialist'

"Earth style: Stone spikes." Her first target would be Shino. He raised his arms and a swarm of insects formed a shield around Shino.

'Aburame. That was easier that I thought. One more to go."

"Fire style fire ball justu." Himai set the area in flames, eliminating all the trees in a 50 feet diameter.

"Ninja art beast mimicry." Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba and they both had an animalistic air around them. "Fang over fang!" "Dragon style dragon gate." Himai jumped out of the way of a gate that was coming off the ground. It was 25 feet high and 20 feet wide. Kiba and Akamaru hit that instead of the intended target. When she landed on the ground Kurenai was in front of her, then disappeared in a whirlwind of flower petals, then reappeared again coming out a tree.

"What? How are you doing that?" Out of another tree Hinata came charging at Himai. She engaged in taijutsu with her. Himai blocked and hit Hinata with ease. None of this was making sense.

'Hinata knows my skill in taijutsu, why would she be using it when-'

Suddenly, Hinata slowly began turning into Kurenai again, and the fighting stopped. It was then that she realized what was going on.

'Genjutsu. Kurenai specialized in genjutsu!' "How? When was it cast?"

Kurenai didn't answer, but Kiba was coming at her again with his fang over fang while Shino was surrounding her in his bugs so she wouldn't be able to tell where Kiba was coming from.

"Release!" when she dispelled the genjutsu, she was lying on the ground with her head on Hinata's lap. The field they were in was destroyed. Even with a fireball, it shouldn't have been such a mangled mess.

"What happened?" Himai was surprised, but her voice didn't sound like it.

"Hinata informed us that though your skills on ninjutsu and taijutsu were formidable, you have absolutely no talent for genjutsu except against the sharingan." Shino replied

"She also told us what would happen if you were to find out that a genjutsu would be cast before it actually was. So we had to end it as soon as possible. When we cast the genjutsu after you attacked Shino, the guardian of security came out, and caused the mess here, but was swiftly gone once you were in the genjutsu. If we'd have cast it any later, we may still be fighting." Kurenai finished

"You researched Hinata?"

"Y-yes. I hope you're not mad."

"No, actually, thank you. That's the first time anyone had cast a genjutsu on me. I actually know more about that wretched dragon." Himai sounded pleased. She didn't come with the mentality of trying to fight today, but something good came out of it. She didn't know there was a time window for a genjutsu to be successfully cast.

"Well, I wish we could continue this day, but I have to meet with the Hokage, so we'll depart early today. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Himai." Kurenai said before leaving.

"Hey Shino, my mom has that medicine thing your dad's been asking for. Wanna come over to get it?"

"Yes. Thank you. We shall see you two tomorrow." The boys departed, leaving Hinata and Himai to walk back to the Okibi neighborhood. Hinata invited her for tea the next day so they could catch up.

"I hope it goes well at the meeting tonight. M-maybe it won't be as bad as you think."

"Pf! I wish. See you tomorrow Hinata."

"See you."

Himai sighed and opened the gate. She hated opening it, it felt like she was entering her demise every day. She hurried to her house to get changed into a wretched thing called a kimono. There were only a handful of times that Himai has ever worn a kimono. She found them to be so uncomfortable compared to her ninja gear. In fact, she hated anything that was classified as a dress, skirt, or formal attire. They weren't suitable for combat. When she opened the front door, her mother was rushing around the house helping everyone get ready.

"I don't care if you have a stain. You will WEAR the damn thing or so help me Kami it WILL be the end of you!" Hiyougo was heard yelling from the living room.

"I'm back" Himai yelled.

"Ah there you are! Hurry up and get changed dear the meeting will start soon." Her mother said. She noticed that Hiyougo wasn't dressed.

"Aren't you attending the meeting mother?"

"Oh no this meeting is for the heads of households, eldest sons, and the heir of the clan. Only you, Hiryuu, and your father will be going with you."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Now please go to your room and get changed or I will go up there and do it for you. Akarui will help you." Her mother said with a smile. She didn't doubt her. Himai went to her room where Akarui was already there. She quickly put on the damn kimono and then Akarui put her hair in a top side bun with a flower on it. She rushed back down stairs where her father and brother were waiting for her.

"Good luck!" Her mother waved as they left. There were already many heads of households going to the meeting. The walk wasn't far from the house. They entered the building and went to sit on the desk that was in front of many chairs. Hiryuu sat on Hishu's right and Himai to his left People were beginning to enter. One of the people that came in was Hicho and his father. Himai smirked but no one saw. 'This is going to be fun.'

"Now Himai, during the meeting you are not to speak unless asked to do so, is that clear?"

"Nope." There was no guarantee she'd stay quiet. She was mad just being there. Let alone being there in a kimono.

"Why"

"I'm not going to sit by and let you decide my future. I know what this is for. You're going to start the mating game with me. NO ONE in this clan is near my level unless they're your age. Half the people walking through that door won't have completed the dragon training and they'll probably be two or more years older than me.

"Hang on a sec when'd you finish the training?" This was big news for Hiryuu, since he had BEGUN his training when he made jonin at 16.

"Three years ago, when I made jonin."

"You're a jonin?"

"Wasn't that in one of Jino's letters?"

"Hiryuu wasn't with us when we got that letter. He was off in a month long mission. I guess we forgot to tell him."

"Some parents I have."

Hishu 'hmphed' and slapped his son in the back playfully. "Well now you know."

Himai was put off by the way they were acting. As a child, she never saw her father be so… fatherly.

"Well, let's get started." Hishu stood up. "Good evening everyone. I am glad you are all here today. There will be two components to this meeting. The first, as you might have seen, is to announce the return of my daughter and you're future head of clan. If you would please stand, Himai."

Himai stood and everyone in their seats stood and bowed before sitting down. Himai soon followed afterwards.

"Before we get to the second order of business, I would like for every son here whom has not finished the sacred dragon training to please rise." Himai's calculations of whom would've finished the training were WAY off. ¾ of the room stood up. The ones left seated were at least 4 years older than her.

"I'm afraid I will have to ask all those families whom their sons have stood up to please leave the building. Thank you for your time." It took a while for those to leave. Those that were left moved up to fill in the front seats. Hicho looked back to Himai and waved as Himai waved back. Hishu finally sat down.

"Now, would anyone who has had less than 3 years of completing the training please leave as well, thank you for your time." More left and eventually, there were 28 heads of house and sons left. The youngest of the sons there was no less than 20 years old.

"Okay then, Himai, as you know after completing your training you are given a summoning dragon that becomes your partner. Please tell us, what is the name of your dragon partner and what they are the guardian of?" Himai knew what her father was doing. He was trying to find someone that was 'at her level.'

"Saikijuuou, guardian of wisdom and light." Many, if not all the men there, were wide-eyed. Her father was rendered speechless for a moment. The legend holds that the strongest of the dragons were of wisdom, light, darkness, generosity, loyalty, and strength.

"Well then, will anyone partnered with a dragon of wisdom, light, darkness, generosity, loyalty, and/or strength please stand Everyone else, thank you for your time." Every family in the room stood up and left.

"Wow, I didn't have to scare anyone off." Himai said, contempt in her eerie calm voice.

"I'm going home. I'm hungry." Himai got up, took of her shoes, and left. Her father was still seated, in shock.

"Out of ALL the possible dragons, she WOULD be paired with one that no one in the clan can match." Hishu said exasperated.

"Except grandpa." Hiryuu said, he was laughing at the whole situation.

"Well grandpa is married, so he doesn't count."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** New Friends

The week had gone by very well for Himai. After the meeting, Hishu didn't mention anything about the clan, marriage, etc. There was a dinner with the family and Higami's future husband. Himai met the pompous spoiled brat and deemed him unfit to marry Higami because he lacked proper judgment, a backbone, strength, and a reality check. Since the thoughts of the heir to the clan are taken extremely serious, the wedding had been postpone until 'further notice' according to her father.

Kiba was thrilled to have another girl in the team. However, he quickly learned that she took almost anything as an offense, so hitting on her got him many smacks on the head. He managed to get a laugh out of her with his reactions. Everyone thought she'd gone mad, because no one thought she had any other emotion than calm and pissed off. Most of the time, they would have contests which Kiba would make up to see who was stronger, faster, and more stamina, etc. It was made clear that her energy could rival Naruto's.

Shino and Himai got along very well. They had some things in common like preferring silence over Kiba's loud antics and the same way of speaking. What they didn't have in common was their thoughts on bugs. Himai hated bugs unless they were butterflies, ladybugs, or Shino's bugs. She would help Shino on finding new ways to attack. Secretly, Himai thought he'd be very handsome if he'd get rid of the glasses and not wear such baggy clothing, which was impossible.

Kurenai's asked Himai to spar with everyone and tell her what they need to work on. She also analyzed how she interacted with people to get an understanding on the way she was. Kurenai found that a big issue she had was her arrogance. Because she had many skills as a ninja, she felt that others weren't worth her time of day. So Kurenai would put her back in her place by reminding Himai of her lack of genjutsu. They got along well though.

Hinata and Himai spared when they went to the Hyuga compound, which they did 4 times that week. They mostly talked about how things changed. Himai went to Hinata's house on the second day of the week and got to say hello to Neji, Hanabi, and her father, who was surprisingly very warm in greeting her. Hinata admitted she still had a crush on Naruto, who everyone talked about but she didn't know who he was. Right now, Hinata was inviting her to the Hyuga compound again.

"I-I'm inviting many people today. I-It's not much. It's just that there are some people that want to meet you, a-and since you've only been to my house, I th-thought it'd be a good place to do it."

"I don't really like parties."

"It's not a party. It's more of a get together. It'll be like a tea party. W-with lots of sweets. It's going to be team Kurenai, team Asuma, Neji and his team, and a g-girl called Sakura. It's a-also so you can have some more f-friends in the village. No senseis."

"Only 11, including me, people will be there?"

"Y-yes."

"And it's a nice, quiet tea party, not some crazy festival?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"P-promise."

Himai sighed "Alright I guess so. So long as I don't have to wear a kimono."

"O-oh, w-well I s-sort of th-thought it'd be m-more of a t-traditional party s-so I asked everyone to c-come dressed n-nice."

"You're kidding…"

"P-please don't be mad! I th-thought it'd be a fun idea! I know you don't like to wear them. Y-your mother dropped one off at my house early this morning because I thought i-it'd be a nice surprise. I-"

"Calm down Hinata. If you went through all this trouble for me I have no choice but to wear it. Don't expect me to be on my best behavior though."

Hinata became very happy "Thank you! You won't be mad!" Hinata ran to Kiba and Shino to tell them the news. Himai returned to her stretching. It was also her way of meditating.

"For someone who hasn't had a proper friend in a long time, you reconnected with Hinata fast." Kurenai said coming up in front of her.

"That's because I knew her when I was younger and she was always nice. It's almost rude NOT to be nice with Hinata. She has an air that makes you want to get along with her. Plus you feel bad if you don't."

"Himai, come with me." Himai got up from a handstand and followed Kurenai to the rest of the team. They were playing fetch with Akamaru.

"This team has been through a lot. I've seen them grow and continue to do so. They each help each other get stronger physically and mentally. By helping each other grow, they have also gotten closer, like a pack I guess you could say." Kurenai turned to face Himai.

"This isn't the same you that left the village. It's true that people change, but you have to let go of the hate in your heart to let anyone in. These people will become your comrades. You may not want to let anyone in, but you will need to for you to become a better ninja. There is always room for improvement. Strength alone cannot help you achieve your goals."

Himai didn't understand what she was saying. "I don't understand what you're saying. But thank you." Maybe one day, she'd understand. Training was over for the day so everyone rushed back to their houses to get dressed. Hinata and Himai rushed to the Hyuga compound. The servants set everything up for the tea party. All that was left was to get dressed. Hinata wore a lavender kimono with blue flowers and a dark purple obi. Himai wore a light yellow kimono with a dandelion dragon design and a red obi. Hinata had on a top knot bun while Himai wore a high ponytail and a red ribbon. The girls went to the hall the party would be held and saw Ino setting up flowers all over the hall. There were tulips, orchids, lilies, sunflowers, lavenders, but no roses.

"Hey girls! I remembered you told me that you didn't like roses so don't worry Himai, none here! I didn't know which ones to bring so I just brought a bunch of everything from the shop!"

"Th-there beautiful Ino."

"Choji and Shikamaru should be here soon. They're bringing vases and more flowers."

"M-more?"

"Yup!" Himai didn't understand, so much work for a simple party.

"Hey am I too early?" A girl with pink hair, pink kimono, and a present came in. The girl walked up to Hinata and Himai as Ino was busy setting up.

"No you're fine Sakura. This is Himai. Himai, this is Haruno Sakura. She's a medical ninja training under Lady Tsunade.

"Nice to meet you Himai. I hope we become great friends."

"As do I."

"You don't have to be so formal, I'm a friend."

"But this is how I talk."

"Oh, well, okay!" Sakura went to help Ino.

"Ino! You said there were only a few things to bring, not the whole store! You're such a pain!" Shikamaru came in wearing a dark green stripped yukata with a black hakama and Choji's Yukata was red with a grey hakama. "Come on Shikamaru, it wasn't so bad." The boys put all the vases and flowers and kept the presents they brought.

"Sorry we thought we'd be here earlier, but picking up everything was such a drag."

"Tsokay. I-it's not like we'll be starting soon."

"How was your week Himai?" Choji asked.

"It was eventful to say the least, but overall quite pleasant."

"I heard about your father's failed attempt at playing matchmaker. Gotta say it was pretty funny when my dad told me." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"What? How did you know?"

"Well I guess one of the jonin sons told one person and that person told someone else. They said that your father's at a standstill because of your dragon and is looking for someone outside of the village. That has to be tedious work."

"Don't worry Himai. Me, Shikamaru, and everyone else will sent the foreigner back to where he came from if we have a say in it!" Choji reassured.

"Oh, well, thank you, I guess." This was the first time hearing anything of the sorts. She decided she'd talk to her father about it at the right time. The door suddenly burst open and a boy with a bob, thick eyebrows, a green jumpsuit, and what looked to be a green cape-kimono-yukata thing draped over his shoulders came in the room.

"Alriiight! Party! Let us get this started! Where is this new comrade that we are meeting?!"

"Lee! I told you it's a sophisticated event! Not some street festival! Behave yourself!" Neji came in after Lee wearing a cream colored yukata. A girl came rushing in wearing a light pink kimono and a red obi. When she got to the room she was out of breath.

"L-Lee! I t-told you t-to slow down! You'll scare the girl!"

"I am sorry Tenten, I was just excited to meet her." Lee faced Himai.

"Good evening. My name is Rock Lee. I am the handsome blue beast of Konoha. It is an Honor to meet a Lady of the Okibi clan. Neji has told us very little about you and I hope we may become great allies." Lee bowed very low to the point where he hit his head on the floor.

"Um, just Himai is perfectly fine thank you." Himai was caught off guard by his behavior. He was very odd. Lee was pushed away by Neji.

"Sorry about his behavior Lady Himai, I'll make sure he no longer scares you."

"I told you to call me Himai, Neji. There isn't a need to add formality."

"It's just a habit I have." Shikamaru came rushing to join them after helping Ino set up. He had a promise to keep.

"Himai, this is Tenten. She's in Neji's team. She's a chunin and a weapon's specialist."

"Hey there. I've been dying to see you! Neji told me you were back and I just had to see you for myself. I was really caught off guard when you left the academy out of the blue and wondered what happened. I'm glad to know you're alive. I know we haven't spent much time together, but I really hope we can be friends like we were back then, maybe great friends!" Tenten was very happy to see Himai again.

"I hope so as well. Though we might have to do something about your teammate over there. Are you sure he's alright?" Tenten looked back to see Lee holding his head.

"Lee? Na he's fine."

"Hey looks like everyone's all here!" Kiba came in wearing a gray Yukata with Akamaru trailing behind.

"I knew we would be the last ones here." Shino came up from behind wearing a white kimono under light blue hakama pants. He wore a black long sweater over the attire.

"Hey Hinata, why does everyone have a gift box? I would've brought one if you told me."

"They brought them for you. Th-they're for a game that Ino planned, though I'm not sure what kind of g-game."

The words Ino and game should NOT be placed in the same sentence. One week with Ino was enough proof of that.

"I suddenly wish I had listened to my own gut when I said I didn't want to come."

"D-don't worry, nothing bad will h-happen. Maybe a bit c-crazy, but not bad."

Hinata clapped her hands twice so everyone would give then her attention. "W-well now that e-everyone is h-here, p-please sit in f-front of your name t-tags a-and let us start th-the get t-together s-since Himai d-does not l-like the word p-party."

The table was long. Himai sat at the center with Hinata to her left and Shikamaru to her right. In front of her was Tenten. To Shikamaru's right was Choji and Ino. To the left of Hinata was Shino. Neji was on Tenten's right and Lee was on the right of him. To Tenten's left was Sakura and next to Sakura was Akamaru who was just laying down.

"Alright everyone! Now that we're settled, I'd like for everyone to take out the gifts you brought. It's time to play a game!" Ino said all too excitedly.

"For every gift they brought for Himai, Himai will have to answer a question that is based on the topic. S for example. If someone give her a kunai or another weapon, Himai will have to answer a question based on weaponry and attacks. The questions will be made by the person who gives Himai the gift."

She knew it. Ino could sometimes be an idiot, but she wasn't in a family of mind controllers for no reason. She knew how to get what she wanted, and right now, she wanted answers as to who she was.

"And you have to be honest Himai. We have two Byakugan users that can tell if your chakra signatures waiver if you tell a lie."

So much for lying.

"Okay then, let's start!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** The Tea Party Game

"Okay. So everyone's names are in this bag. When Himai pulls out your name, you'll give her your gift and ask a question. You can stuff your faces with tea and sweets as we go along. Here you go Himai."

Himai was scared of the little blue bag. Her fate was in it! It wasn't everyone that she was worried about, just Ino. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she drew the first name.

"Oh! And if someone already knows the answer to the question asked, answer it so that she can answer something no one knows!"

'Damn it Ino!' This just kept getting worse.

"The first person is… Shino." Shino stood and gave his gift to Himai before sitting back down. It was a small box. When she opened it, it was a gold thin bangle with a ladybug on it. It was very cute.

"So now Shino asks a question."

"Why do you have such a dislike for insects?"

"Aw come on Shino that's all you got? The point was to ask something personal and you come up with that?"

"The rules were to ask a question. It didn't say anything about it being personal." Shino replied. Himai swore that Shino was sent by the gods.

"They creep me out."

"But then why do you like butterflies, ladybugs, and my insects?"

"Your insects are specially bred for shinobi use so they actually serve a useful purpose. Ladybugs and butterflies are pretty." Himai stated.

'That wasn't so bad.' Himai thought to herself. Granted, Shino wasn't the nosy type.

"Okay, next person. And remember, _PERSONAL_ QUESTIONS PEOPLE! We wanna get to know her! Get the gossip out of her!" Ino commanded. Himai reached into the bag again.

"Rock Lee" She didn't know what to expect with him.

"Yes, it is my time to shine!" Lee stood and gave Himai her the present. It was book called _1000 Ways to get off a Stranded Island_.

'What the hell?' Himai thought when she saw the cover.

"Really? Lee! What kind of gift is that?! She's an elite ninja not some scared little peasant girl! I hope the rest of you don't have lame things like this to give her!" Ino yelled.

"I thought it would be useful. You never know when you will be in any kind of situation."

"Just ask something so we can move on!"

"Er, right. Okay. My question is How long were you gone from the village?"

"She was out seven years. Ask something else before Ino explodes. That's going to be such a drag."

"Oh wow! So you must have been to many far places. Tell me, what was your favorite place that you ever went to?"

"I think it would be the Land of Iron."

"Land of Iron? But isn't that where the samurai are. Aren't they against all ninja or something" Sakura asked nervously.

"It's not that they're against them, they just don't want to get involved with them. I used a henge to get in to the country and learn swordsmanship after I became a chunin. They have a very strict lifestyle, but just because you don't have ninjutsu, it doesn't mean you can take down your ninja opponent."

"Wow, so you are also a samurai?"

"Not really, they discovered my henge before I could finish so I had to leave. They were okay with me leaving instead of killing me off. They didn't know girls had the ability to be samurai. So there were no hard feelings when I went back there."

"You have my complete admiration Himai. I cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu but my goal is to show the world that you don't need those things to become an excellent shinobi."

"Why thank you Lee."

"I'm slowly REALLY beginning to think she's not human as time passes." Choji muttered under his breath."

"Alright now that we know Himai has less human qualities let's get to another person already!"

"I-Ino please calm down. H-here. H-have some tea." Hinata poured Ino a cup of tea and gave her two dango sticks.

"Neji"

"Finally someone good!" Ino said exasperated.

"Here you are Lady Himai." Neji reached across the table to hand her the gift. It was in a small bag. It was a hair piece: a crystal yellow lily with red ribbons hanging to one side. Next to the lily there was a small purple butterfly.

"My question is if there are any festivals you actually enjoy going to."

"Are you KIDDING ME?! I had HOPE for you Hyuga!" Choji yanked Ino back to her chair. "Sorry Neji." Choji apologized and covered Ino's mouth.

"It's alright."

"Actually there was one in Kumogakure. It was to honor the Raikage's brother. The Raikage's brother is actually a jinchuriki with the eight tails inside of him. The people of the village are actually very emotional for ninja. It was very happy."

"I thought you didn't like loud events." Neji inquired.

"It was okay there because it had a good meaning behind it. Not just to celebrate the first cherry blossom blooming. No offense Sakura." Himai replied.

"None taken."

"Ok pick another name."

"Kiba."

"You're gonna like this one girlie" Kiba smirked. His gift was a really long animal fang with the edge being really sharp.

"It's used for stabbing."

"Why would you give her something else for her to kill people with?!"

"Why do you keep questioning everyone? Shut up already Ino. You're so troublesome!"

"H-here, have some tea." Hinata poured her a.

"Can I ask my question now?" Kiba asked

"Yes!" Everyone answered.

"Sheesh alright! Anyways, what's the most dangerous mission you've ever had?"

"I can't tell you that, it's classified. I can however, tell you the most dangerous I've had that isn't classified."

"Fair enough girlie. Spill."

"I had to help Jino take out one of Orochimaru's hideouts. Let's just say his research is currently very backed up at the moment."

Everyone deadpanned. 'If that's not classified, I'd hate to know what is.' Thought Sakura.

"Um, are you all okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure no worries good question Kiba pick out another name Himai." Ino answered in one breath."

"Okay. It's Hinata's turn." The more names she picked out, the more worried she got of getting Ino.

"I d-didn't r-really know what to get since I've known you for a while, but I-I did my best."

Himai received a pyramid shaped box with a charm bracelet with dance shoes and a key. Himai looked at Hinata confused.

"I- just wanted to know i-if you still danced. You used to be very good. A-and your name means dancing fire." Tenten laughed. She remembered asking Himai why her name meant as such.

"I have to live up to my name and Jino said it'd be good training for missions so yes I do still dance. It's part of my fighting style as well though."

"Oh yes this is good finally a question worth its answer good go Hinata. Can you dance now for us?" Ino asked excitedly.

"I'm not a geisha Ino I can't dance in this excuse of a dress." Himai said annoyed holding up the sleeves of the kimono.

"Aww. Okay my hope has been revived. Next person."

"Sakura"

"Here you go. Ino helped me think of it"

Although Himai was scared at first, Sakura seemed to be one of the only people who thought of a useful gift. It was a box with different medical supplies, things only a person with medical training would know how to use.

"Ino told me you knew medical ninjutsu. I wanted to know where you learned it. Lady Tsunade told me about your clan and its abilities so I was curious to know how an Okibi knows medical ninjutsu when almost no one in the clan knows it."

"My mother. She's not exactly a full Okibi. She comes from the sister clan, the Hogosha clan, which was derived from the Okibi clan MANY years ago, before the foundation of the leaf village, which is why they look similar to us to an extent. Their main duty is to guard the Okibi clan, so the Hogosha clan is well versed in an array of jutsu. My mother was the best medical ninja of the clan, so when I was away from the village, she'd send me letters on healing and antidotes as well as how to use medical ninjutsu in attacking. I'm not very good at controlling my chakra to heal others, only myself. My specialty lies in poisons, antidotes, and diagnosis. Healing others is very hard for me to do."

"Amazing. Maybe you can come by to the hospital and show me what you know." Sakura was very excited.

"Sure."

"Himai, p-pick out another n-name."

"Okay. Next is...Ino."

"YYYYES! FINALLY! HOPE YOU'RE READY!"

"I'm really not." Himai mumbled as she opened the box. She was extremely surprised that the scary box held a journal with a matching pen. The first page had the names of everyone sitting at the table at the moment. "It's to remember today."

"It's very nice Ino. Thank you."

"Now, answer me. Did you meet any boys in your travels or have a secret relationship with anyone"

"Sorry Ino, nothing like that happened. I will gladly tell you when it does though, after everyone finds out."

"Why can't I find out first?"

"If I wanted the whole village to find out, I'd tell you first."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You can't keep a secret."

"What?! That's crazy I can totally keep a secret!"

"…You told me that Kiba had been trying to hit on Hinata the second day I met you!"

"WHAT?!" Yelled Kiba, Hinata, and Neji.

"Well, I, UH-"

"I said it was a secret Ino! I told you two weeks ago!"

"K-Kiba did w-what?"

"Do you REALLY think you have a chance with Lady Hinata dog breath?"

"HEY! Everyone calm down for a sec! Kiba! You're a dog. We all know you do. Neji! You didn't think it would happen? There was bound to be one guy in the world that would hit on Hinata! Ino! You can't keep your mouth shut for more than a day! Everyone's gotta remember we're dealing with a girl who's like a statue. It shouldn't be a surprise to anyone if she can't tell the difference between a secret or a known fact." Shikamaru yelled.

"That was a secret? I thought everyone knew and Hinata just didn't pay attention to him anymore." Himai simply said. Ino put her head down.

"Why do I even bother? Just pick another name so we can get this over with."

"Okay. Choji"

"I was hoping I'd be next. Here you go." The box Choji gave her was really heavy. When she opened it, she was surprised to see red fingerless gloves and lace up ankle guards.

"They're really cool Choji, but why so heavy?"

"I figured you'd be able to keep up with the weighs on them. They're made of special material that makes them really heavy, usually used for endurance training."

"Awesome Choji. So what's your question?"

"Are you naturally strong or is it some family thing?

"No it's natural, a lot of training though. I did a lot of spying missions with Jino which required me to hang on to poles and walls and stuff for long periods of time. One time I had to hang on to a pole between walls for hours to get information on some guy. It's all about training."

"Okay two names left. Who's next?"

"Um. Tenten."

"Great! Here you are. Hope you like it!"

It was a box with a summoning scroll on it. "Neji told me you can summon a dragon. This is part of a storage system I use. Comes in handy during missions. Just put everything in there and voilà! No backpack required!"

"I didn't know you could do that with summonings."

"So Himai, besides earth and fire elements, can you use any other elements?"

"Sh-she can't. Once you get a dragon partner, you can't l-learn any new elemental jutsu. The jutsu you had when you got your d-dragon are the only ones you will ever have. S-so she can only use f-fire and earth element jutsu. Therefore, she can't invent another type of jutsu even if it has to do with her chakra. But she c-can learn jutsus that are related to what their dragon is guardian of. With Himai's, she can learn jutsu that have to do with light or wisdom, but only if her dragon teaches them to her."

"So do you know any? Light or wisdom attacks?" Tenten was intrigued.

"A few. They're just shields and restraints though."

"Wow. Okay okay. Shikamaru, give her yours!" Tenten said excitedly.

Shikamaru gave Himai a big square box. When she opened it, it was a butterfly mask that hid the top half of the face.

"Thought you could use it to hide from people in festivals. Now we'll know what you'll look like in a festival." Everyone laughed, but Himai wasn't paying attention. She looked inside of the mask. Toward the top of it was written 'ANBU6.' Himai looked over at Shikamaru with a shocked and scared expression.

'He wouldn't.' Himai thought.

"So Shikamaru, what's your question for the girlie?"

Shikamaru smirked before asking "If you've never had a boyfriend before, what _is _your kind of guy?"

On the outside, Himai seemed as cool as a cucumber. On the inside, she was flaming mad. She swore he was going to pay for this.

"You know, I've never thought of that myself Shikamaru. I guess the first requirement would HAVE to be not being related to me at all. He'd also need a backbone, not be a spoiled brat, be smart, a ninja, a good listener, not have much on an ego, and be okay with a girl who isn't going to sit and watch a fight, rather be in it."

Ino stood and slammed her hands on the table. "DAMN IT YOU WOULD PICK OUT THE NAME OF THE PERSON WHO'D GIVE ME THE MOST INFORMATION LAST!" Ino sat back down and Hinata quickly poured her another cup of tea. After the game, they sat around talking for a few more hours until it got very late and everyone began heading home. Himai used her new scroll to take her gifts home. Shikamaru had promised Hinata and Neji to get her home safely, also he knew Himai wanted to ask him about the mask. When they were far enough from the Hyuga compound, Himai asked in an innocent voice.

"So, what is with that 'ANBU6' on the mask?"

"Don't play dumb, you know I know."

"How?"

"There's a registered ANBU who just got back to the village two weeks ago. It's a female, under 18 years old, code named dragon. She's been ANBU for three years and was in a long tern mission with 'Dog.' The mission was neither completed nor failed and ALL their files are sealed. She's said to become one of the youngest ANBU of all time, of course not counting Root. My dad helped me get the information. Seems to be too much of a coincidence if you ask me."

Himai grabbed Shikamaru, took him in an alley, and slammed him to the wall. "You will tell NO ONE! No one is supposed to know. If word gets out, you not only put me in danger but this village as well."

"Is that you speaking, or Jino's words?"

Himai let him go and they walked back in silence. She said nothing to him when she got to her family gate.

"She you tomorrow, Dragon."

Himai slammed the gate and ran home. All she wanted was sleep, but she didn't think she was going to get any.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** Warnings and Burdens

Himai woke up early. It was three days since the tea party. Shikamaru and her settled their argument and acted as though nothing had happened. Today, team Asuma was going on a mission, Himai's first mission since coming back.

She wore a navy shirt with sleeves that went up to her elbow. She put on black shorts and shinobi sandals, which she noticed Sakura wore the same shoes, only they stopped at the knees instead of going past them. Normally, she wouldn't wear her chunin vest, but since she was going on a mission she thought it was a good idea to take it. She used her summoning scroll to pack. She didn't use the scroll as a replacement bag, she used it to store everything and THEN put it in her bag. She decided to take the med kit Sakura gave her. She finished packing and went downstairs. She saw Higihen, packing everyone's lunch in the kitchen.

"Good morning Higihen."

"Ah morning Mai! Excited for the mission?"

"A bit. Why are you up so early?"

"Lady Tsunade wanted to see me today bright and early, though I don't think she'll be up now, but oh well. I think it has to do with the upcoming Jonin exams."

"Why?"

"Last year Akarui and Higiman didn't pass while I did. I think she's just making sure I don't impersonate Higiman."

"Why would you do that?"

"He's my brother and I want him to pass. You'd do anything to help family."

"Easy for you to say, you're not next in line to run this stupid clan."

"Hey don't say that. People have different responsibilities in the clan and we have to do our best."

"You sound like father. I don't understand how you can say that when you don't have anything to worry about. You won't even do the dragon training!"

"It's called free will. You should try it sometime."

"I can't because I don't have it."

"Everyone has free will, you just have to find it. I know things look bad, but you'll find a way to make it better."

"I'll hold you up to those words."

"Well, in any case, here's lunch. Make sure not to break the box. And play nice with your friends."

"Yes dad I'll do my best."

"Haha, good luck Himai, be safe."

"I'll try." Himai left the house and ran to the gate. Shikamaru was there already.

"How'd you sleep Himai?"

"Better, thank you." There was a silent pause before Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"What?"

"You're supposed to ask 'how about you' after the question, remember? Troublesome."

"I'm sorry _your majesty,_ how about you?"

"Fine, thank you." Shikamaru decided the only way to make her get better at interacting with people was to either let Ino brainwash her, which would never happen, make her have a severe emotional breakdown, which Himai was against, or force common interactions between people upon her, the safest option for everyone.

"Asuma said we'd be gone for a couple of days, so you may be late in transferring teams."

"That's okay. I've had enough of Kiba for a while anyways."

"Was he really THAT BAD?"

"I missed Ino wanting to put makeup on my face."

"Ha! That's not so bad."

"Ino will never ask you to wear makeup because you're a boy."

"True."

They got to the gate where the rest of the team was already, along with a guy that had spiky grey hair and his entire face covered except for his right eye.

"There you are. Himai, this is Hatake Kakashi. He'll be joining us in the mission."

"Yo! It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Himai."

"Himai is just fine."

"Okay, now that everyone is here and one time," Asuma said while looking at Kakashi. "I'll explain the mission." He took out a map of the fire country.

"Over here there is a small tavern rumored to hold enemies of the leaf. Our mission is to infiltrate it, gather as much information as we can, and take it down. Ino and Shikamaru will be getting information. Choji and I will keep lookout, Kakashi and Himai with take down the tavern. It'll probably be a day and a half of travel so let's move out now!"

The group ran and entered a forest. "Himai, since you know the land best, take the lead." Shikamaru suggested. "Right, everyone, keep up!" Kakashi was by her side with Shikamaru and Choji behind and Ino and Asuma at the rear. No conversation went on between then for about half an hour. Kakashi and Himai were far enough so they could speak privately.

"So you must be that 'sealed file' case in ANBU . Everyone's been wondering who's in that file, even I wouldn't have thought the file was of an Okibi. I thought you weren't allowed to sign for ANBU."

"My circumstances are different. I'm allowed to as long as I still do my duties to the clan, as long as I don't die or anything."

"Isn't it contrading, you being in ANBU?" "That's the point." Himai looked at Kakashi's eye and he understood: she didn't care about the fate of her clan.

"So how did Jino administer the test?"

"The task was to get the head of 6 S ranked missing nin and take any information of them back to the village, or in this case Jino. All in three days."

"Interesting. What's fascinating is that the new recruits aren't tested like that anymore, it was deemed too dangerous and problematic for the village. Not to mention many people died testing like that"

"Jino said that it was okay because it was just me."

"He was right. I wonder if that had any effect on the way you are now."

"Who I am now is the same person that took that test."

"Perhaps. I'd learn to interact with others quickly if I were you. If not, you can let your hate consume you, then you won't know right from wrong."

"You sound like you talk from experience."

"I do. One of my students let hate consume him. Now, he's following the path to destruction."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kakashi retreated to a farther back position and Shikamaru came up at Himai's side.

"I know you sent him to talk to me. What's your angle Shikamaru?"

"Get you to show some emotion. I've concluded that for you to learn how to interact with others, you need to understand how to show emotions. You can't do that unless you experience them for yourself. You may not like it, but it'll pay off."

The rest of the way was full of signals and small talk until Asuma decided it was time to set up camp.

"Since there are many of us, we'll divide the lookout cycles evenly."

"Do you mind if I take the first watch Asuma?" Himai asked.

"Not at all."

They ate dinner before setting up camp. Himai set up her stuff, but perched herself atop a tree. She wanted to take the first watch because the stars were beginning to come out. She was thinking about the past few weeks. A lot happened and she hadn't processed it until now. She'd forgotten what it was like to talk about how you feel. Jino wasn't the kind of person to talk about feelings with, so she just got used to ignoring them.

"Shikamaru. I know you're awake. Instead of driving yourself crazy with unanswered questions you can come up and look at the stars." Shikamaru snickered before going to join Himai star gazing.

"You're crazy."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Troublesome woman. You're crazy. It's like you only know how to feel angry or calm, nothing else. You understand what others feel because you sense it, but when you feel that something, you don't understand it and have a mental breakdown. You don't understand jokes and take everything literal but are well versed in sarcasm. You can easily make friends but you don't consider them that so you don't know what people are to you. Your family is so secretive not even Lady Tsunade know everything about it which is weird because she's the Hokage. It's like you don't even try with your life. Your just living waiting for death. No one in the village is against you. You have friends, people to talk to. We're not business partners. Get it through your thick head and try to understand what people are doing to help you. Don't ask me why I care so much because I DON'T KNOW. Have a little faith on people. We're not your father or anyone else trying to force you to do anything. It's fine if you don't believe anything I say but attempt to understand it first."

Himai was silent before answering.

"Jino was never a person to show actual emotions. He told me he didn't know how to deal with other's frustrations. We get along really well, he's just not the cuddly teddy bear type. I think it has something to do with my oldest sister. So to not cause problems, I just stopped feeling different things all together. Letters from my family only fueled hate. I guess Jino didn't know the harm he caused until it was too late. I don't know why I'm saying all this. It's not like I want your sympathy, but you have to understand that I really haven't felt much else for ages. It's not that I want to be emotionless, it's just who I am." Though it never showed, Himai was trying very hard to show some emotion, even if it was fake.

"So the problem isn't that you're truly heartless, it's just that you don't want to burden others. You think that all this is stuff people don't want to concern themselves with." Shikamaru smirked "Well sorry to burst your bubble, but Konoha doesn't have those kinds of people. Everyone cares and you're gonna have to learn to accept it whether you like it or not."

"It sounds scary, but I think I'm up for the challenge." Himai extended her hand and Shikamaru took it and they shook hand as to say they were making a promise. Shikamaru smirked and Himai smiled, although it was small and strained and painfully fake, she tried.

"I hate to interrupt you lover's spat, but it's time for you children to go to bed. I'll take watch from here." Kakashi was standing directly behind Shikamaru. In unison they both looked at each other and said "Me and that?! You wish"

"You've been reading too much of your porn sensei."

"Kakashi reads what now?"

"It's a series of books the sanin Jiraya writes."

"How improper."

"Let's make a deal then you two."

"You're on Kakashi sensei."

"If you two so much as ever confess your love for each other and find out, I'll give you the land my father left me when he dies. It's right by the Nara woods. You will also have Ino be one of the first people you tell about it."

"And if you die and we never do? What will you do then?" Himai was getting real curious.

"If you never do, you will have to do whatever I say that I write in my will. And you will have to kill off all my enemies that are still living during that time."

Shikamaru and Himai looked at each other. Who knows what the crazy man would make them do. They nodded and replied "You're on."

"Good, not why don't you two head to bed." The two ninja went to their respective places. When morning came, they picked up the area and kept heading towards their destination. They were about two hours away thanks to Himai's insistence on not slowing down the day before. Before getting there, Asuma wanted to go over their plan.

"Okay, according to information I have, today they're expecting people to come back from the village. They don't know who those people are. Choji and I will guard the entrance when you go in. Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Himai will go in. Shikamaru will do all the talking until Ino comes in. Ino will take the form of a person they know and enter the tavern with the mind transfer. When she gives the signal, Shikamaru and Ino will go back to the entrance to make sure no one escapes. If anyone does, knock them out and we'll take then to the village. Himai and Kakashi will stay behind until all the people are taken care of. After that, you two will blow up the tavern and the mission will be complete."

"What's the signal?" Asked Kakashi.

"After a while the body Ino was in will drop to the ground and the people in the tavern will huddle around him and see what's wrong. When Ino's spirit get back to her body, she'll come rushing inside the place to aid Shikamaru. By that time Himai and Kakashi will already be taking everyone down. Is everything understood?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** Resourceful Problem Child

They entered the underground tavern and everything was going well. Shikamaru was getting very useful information on what they knew and didn't know. While Shikamaru was giving the group fake information on the leaf, one of the spies recognized Himai.

"Hey! Aren't you that girl that stole the scrolls from the Lightening Daimyo?! Because of you I no longer have a job!"

Another man in the tavern pointed a finger at her "No, she was the girl that killed a jonin of the council in Kirigakure!"

"No, she's the girl that injured the Tsuchikage's granddaughter! My family lost noble status thanks to you!"

"You know these people? What did you do with your life before you came back to the village?" Ino asked.

"No time to tell you now Ino."

The leader of the group yelled.

"SILENCE! In case you haven't noticed, this little pretty here was also the one to take down the 50 man army in Water country. It's nice to see you so grown up little girl. How long has it been? Two years I think. Everyone here has been trying to figure out who you are. But I know who you are." The leader jumped up and got face to face with Himai. She didn't even flinch. "You're the little brat that took down MY army."

The man's face turned shocked as he fell down to the floor. When he was out of the way, she saw Kakashi with his hand covered in blood and lightning around it that sounded like birds. "That's you in the future if you don't behave, Himai." He said. Everyone in the place paused to understand what was happening before one of the men came up to Himai. He didn't come far because she slashed him in half with her white bladed sword.

"Which one of you children is next?" Himai said all high and mighty. Everyone started charging for them while Shikamaru and Ino got out.

"Kakashi. How good are you in Taijutsu?"

"Good enough Why?"

"Are you fast?"

"Yes."

"Good, so I don't have to worry about holding back." Although the place they were in was small, there was more than 100 people there. Himai jumped into the air and threw the sword like a boomerang, getting rid of 10 of the opponents. When she landed, she grabbed her sword and took out another 3 from behind. Kakashi was using his lightning to execute the enemies while evaluating Himai. She had a very unorthodox way of swordsmanship but it seemed to work for her because she was still taking down enemies.

"Kakashi duck! Flame sword!" Himai infused the sword with her fire chakra and the blade turned red-orange. When threw her sword again, the 5 people she hit burst into flames and their bodies turned into ashes.

'That's no ordinary blade, that's some sort of execution sword, getting rid of all the evidence that anything ever happened.' Kakashi thought. The ninja they were fighting weren't at their level, but they were better than genin. Himai met up with Kakashi. They were back to back.

"Did you set up the explosives already?" Kakashi asked.

"What did you think I was jumping in the air for? It's all set."

"Good, let's get out of here. We can take them all out, but the explosion is set to go off any time soon. If there are some survivors afterwards, we'll take them out."

"Right."

Kakashi and Himai ran for the exit, leaving the enemy confused. In front of the exit door lay an unconscious Ino while Shikamaru was fighting off a man that looked like the leader Kakashi took out before. They hid behind a wall to make a plan before going.

"Kakashi, take Ino and get out of here. The explosives here are mine, so I know how to evade them. Warn Choji and Asuma about the situation when you get out. I'll stay and help out Shikamaru."

"Got it." Himai ran to Shikamaru "Shikamaru move!" Himai used a technique Kankuro had shown her to stop her opponent from moving by attaching chakra threads to them. "Fire style dragon fire technique." The chakra threads helped the fire get to the enemy.

"Did you really think that would work on an elite ninja like myself?" The guy stood behind Himai and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"You little brat! This is payback for making me look like a fool two years ago!"

"Dragon art blinding light." Himai's eyes became beams of like which stared directly into the enemy's eyes which burned him and let her go.

"AH! What did you do?! My eyes! I'm going- Ugh, I can't move!"

"Shadow possession jutsu complete." The light that Himai emitted helped Shikamaru to cast a shadow. "Shikamaru, we have to go, this place is going down soon" Himai said, she sounded anxious.

"What about him? We have to take him in. We didn't capture anyone else meaning we have no one to interrogate."

"Damn, how long can you hold the shadow possession?"

"About 5 more minutes."

"Enough time. Stand back." Himai bit her thumb to draw out blood.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Saikijuuou appeared but in a much smaller form then Shikamaru remembered.

"He can change size." She told Shikamaru.

"Child, why did you call me here?"

"We need to take him in for questioning. I need him unconscious for about four days."

"That's half of your chakra reserves. Can you go 4 days with only half your chakra?"

"Yes."

"Very well then child." Saikijuuou blew gray smoke on the enemy, making him unconscious so Shikamaru could release the shadow possession. The dragon then took the enemy into his mouth and swallowed it.

"I shall give him back when you call for it. Every morning I shall take half your chakra. Be careful child." Himai bowed down to the dragon before it disappeared.

"Let's go Shikamaru. I have make sure the explosives go off. I'll catch up to you."

"Right, be careful."

Himai blew out a fireball jutsu to accelerate the explosion and ran for it. On her way out she saw that Shikamaru was leisurely walking out. This made Himai grab him by the back of his collar and run outside. "I said run out you idiot not walk."

Outside of the place was everyone else waiting anxiously for the two.

"Asuma sensei, we have to go inside to get them!"

"Choji's right sensei! They c-could be in danger!" Ino seconded, although very tired.

"We can't. If the explosives went off it'd be foolish to go inside."

"But Kakashi sensei, what if they're still fighting off that guy?"

"I wouldn't worry Ino. Himai is a powerful ninja. She can ma-"

"Everyone down!" The team saw Himai running towards them with Shikamaru behind. Everyone ducked to shield themselves from the explosion.

"Dragon style compression seal." Himai took out a paper tag and threw it towards the tavern. Where the explosion should've come out by, there was a white shield that stopped the explosion from leaving the entrance.

"Wh-where's the guy?" Ino asked.

"He's inside the stomach of Himai's troublesome dragon."

"The dragon ATE HIM?!" Choji asked shocked.

"No, I used a dragon jutsu that lets me store live things, like people. My dragon can store things inside itself for as long as I want to keep it. In return, I give an amount of chakra to it every day until I want the item – in this case person – back."

"So how long will you keep him for?" Ask Kakashi. He had a feeling it took a lot of chakra to pull that off.

"I estimate four days. It takes two days to get back, and two extra days in case something happens."

"Well we might have to take an extra day. Ino isn't in such good shape. We might have to stay in an inn or something."

"I'm …fine Asuma …sensei, just… tired. It was …from the knockout I …had."

Ino's speech was getting slurred. Himai opened her backpack and took out the scroll. She placed her hand on it and everything appeared. She got the kit Sakura had given her and sealed everything back. She knew she'd need it.

"Lay her out. I think I might know what's wrong."

"I'm… fine… re-rea-really."

"You're having trouble talking and you're losing your breath fast. I don't think so. Where did you get hit?"

"She got cut on her left arm." Responded Shikamaru. Himai looked at the arm and found that there was a lot of a blue substance coming out. She took a vile and kept some of it. She recognized the blue liquid very well

"We need to hurry and have her rest fast. Its poison. I can make an antidote. There's a tourist town 10 minutes from here. We can go there."

Everyone nodded and ran as fast as they could to the place. They booked three rooms and put the girls in one room, Choji and Shikamaru in the second, and Kakashi and Asuma in another.

"I need to get herbs. I'll be back when I get them."

"I'll go with you." Offered Shikamaru.

"Hurry back you two." Said Choji. The pair went into the woods near the town. Thankfully, it was very abundant in the herbs needed.

"So how did half of the tavern know who you were?"

"Most missions I went on used to be spying, infiltration, takedowns, and stealing documents. I have a knack for making a scene in missions as Jino said, so I always got in fights with the enemy, which was expected if you were stealing documents or taking out important people. I guess that's how they knew because I don't remember any of them, not even their leader. When I took down the army he talked about, I remembered I getting hit by a kunai that was dripping blue. It took a while but Jino and I found and antidote. Never thought I'd see it again though."

"I think this is what Jino meant by your actions can affect your comrades. You have to be careful of what you do now. Troublesome woman."

"Stop calling me that."

"It's true though."

"Do you always say the truth?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then your 'troublesome' comments are not needed."

"Okay then, tell be about that eye beam thing."

"That's something my dragon taught me. It's the first time I used it in combat, glad it came in handy too. I think we have enough plants for the antidote. Ino isn't scared of shots right?"

"She's a medical ninja, I doubt it."

"Okay, let's go."

They went back to the inn and Himai got to work. It was easy to make the antidote, they just had to hurry in making it because it didn't seem like Ino was going to stay conscious for long. The poison was taking effect now.

"Okay hold on to her. This may hurt." Himai stabbed the injection to her thigh. It took about an hour or so before Ino was able to speak coherently again.

"Nice work Himai."

"Thank you Asuma."

"Now, tell us, how did those people know who you are? That wasn't part of the mission. You put everyone in danger." She told them what she told Shikamaru.

"You don't think they had planned to attack the village because of Himai, do you sensei?" Asked Choji.

"Doubt if. From the information I got before they attacked. It was a mere coincidence that they ran into Himai. What I got was that their goal was actually the Hokage. It appears they were just a bunch of rogue ninja that wanted to take over the villages and they decided to start with the leaf. Himai wasn't even part of their plan, but what they all had in common did have to do with her."

"Well , it's getting late. I say we all get some sleep we have a lot of ground to catch up tomorrow." Commanded Asuma. Everyone nodded and left the girl's room. Himai went into the bathroom to bathe and change clothes. She checked on Ino before going to the rooftop of the in where she saw an unexpected face.

"I thought you'd be sleeping now."

"Nah, The night is nice so I decided to come up here to look at the sky. Besides, I had a feeling you sleep late. It's a drag, but I figured you'd be here."

"You figured right." Himai laid back on the roof tiles to gaze at the stars.

"Out of everything in my life, the only thing that stayed constant was the stars. Even if they do change every season, I'm always guaranteed to see then at least once a year."

"I guess you used to do this a lot."

"Yea. I haven't star gazed since I got back to the village. Missions tend to ease my mind of any problems I have. It's funny really."

Shikamaru smirked at her statement. 'She's like a child.'

"Why do you seem so content now? Aren't you worried for Ino?"

"Well yea, but I think out little conversation last night had some impact on you. You seem to be saying things without thinking."

"Is that bad?"

"Nah, it's not _troublesome_ at all. It's quite refreshing."

"I'm guessing that's a good thing?"

"You got it. But remember Ino isn't me, so you'll always have to be thinking of what to say with her."

"Haha. Right, I'll keep that in mind."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** Unexpected Information of Danger

Lady Tsunade looked around the room at the ninja.

"I'm not as interested on the rebels as I am with the poison that was in Ino's body. Thankfully there was a poison's specialist on the team that had knowledge on it. To disrupt a person's speech in just a few hours is disturbing."

"Ma'am are you saying this mission served a different purpose?"

"Yes Shikamaru. I've heard of such a poison, but always though it could be mistaken by some jutsu or an insect. Now that we've confirmed it's not, let's just say it's a good thing you brought back the suspect. Everyone, come with me."

The Hokage stood and they walked about 6 minutes to a building where a big scary looking man was standing in front of the entrance. He had two distinguishing scars across his face and wore his headband the same way Himai did.

"Lady Tsunade. I got here as soon as I got the message you were coming. What's the situation?"

"Team Asuma and company have returned with someone who needs to be interrogated."

"Oh, where is he."

Tsunade turned to Himai and nodded.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Saikijuuou appeared in a bigger form than in the tavern.

"Now, Child?"

"Yes. Release him."

"Very well." Saikijuuou spit fire to the ground and appeared the captive held together by a green scroll with markings.

"Release." The scroll disappeared, but he was still unconscious.

"You have two hours before he awakens. Anything else child?"

"I'd like you to stay a bit longer Ju. Can you shrink to the size of a hawk?"

"Of course." Ju shrunk so he could easily lay on Himai's shoulders.

"Men, get the prisoner. Take him to room 5. We'll be interrogating him, Stat!" Ibiki barked.

"Yes sir." Two men came and got the prisoner.

"Will you all be joining us, Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes Ibiki. Everyone, follow me."

Tsunade led the way to their destination and everyone followed. Ibiki spoke with Himai.

"I've haven't seen many Okibi in action. The last one I worked with had a dragon of laughter and honesty. Guchoku I think was the dragon's name. The kid's personality clashed with it though."

'Gochoku? That's Shinshuku's dragon partner.'

"It happens a lot really."

"In all my time as an interrogator, I've never gotten into the mind of an Okibi. I've heard that genjutsu doesn't work on them, yet they have absolutely no talent for it."

"Not true. Recently, I found there's a small window of opportunity for a genjutsu to be successfully cast on an Okibi." Himai explained the fight with Kurenai as well as what happens if an Okibi realizes their mind is in danger, the guardian of security, etc.

"But why is a sharingan ineffective? Wouldn't the dragon of security reveal itself?"

"A normal sharingan is ineffective only if we summon the dragon partners. It's a misconception that we are not affected by it at all. However, I don't know about the mangekyo sharingan, and hopefully I'll never have to know what will happen."

"Interesting. So how would I interrogate an Okibi?"

"You'd need another Okibi with a dragon that guards wisdom. Otherwise, you'd kill the Okibi and extract their brain."

"And what is your dragon a guardian of?"

Himai smirked. "Wisdom and light."

"So to interrogate you I'd need another Okibi that had a dragon that guards wisdom?"

"No, you'd have to kill me."

"Why, is there no one else in the clan with that dragon?"

"There is, but he's rogue."

"I see."

"Ibiki, Open the door."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Ibiki unlocked the door. They entered a small room with a glass window. There was another door that led to a bigger room with a chair, table, hanging light, and another chair where the captive was sitting.

"So how would you like to proceed, Lady Tsunade?"

"I want to use his emotions against him. Himai can go in and scare him or set him off until he gets so angry he explodes and gives us information."

"But Himai's never had any training in interrogation. Why don't I use my mind transfer jutsu?"

"We will if we have to. Besides Ino, you've only recovered from the poisoning. You may not be strong enough for it. Anyways, before coming back, most of her missions consisted of spying and infiltration. I think she has a few tricks up her sleeves. What do you say Himai?"

"As long as I can bring in Ju I can manage."

"Good, you'll go in with Kakashi. If anything happens, he can use the sharingan to subdue the enemy."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Even if I'm unaffected by the sharingan, Ju might attack him because he might feel threatened."

"Fine. So you go in alone. But if something happens, Kakashi and Ibiki will go in. Under the table there's an emergency button. You can press it if you feel you need backup."

"Right."

The group spent the remaining hour thinking of questions to ask.

"Okay. Go Inside and sit. He'll wake up soon. Good luck Himai."

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

Himai entered the room and sat with her legs crossed and her arms crossed in front of her. The prisoner woke up very groggy and looked around until he saw Himai in front of him.

"You again! The hell you want!"

"Your name."

"Like hell I'm saying squat!" Ju slithered off Himai's shoulder and flew to the prisoner's face."

"I blow smoke that works like a truth serum, only it poisons your internal organs. If you want to live, I strongly suggest you answer the child. She has a temper."

The man gulped before answering. "Ichiro. I was a Jonin in Kirigakure until I left."

"Why'd you leave?"

"That's personal."

Himai slammed her hands on the metal table, got in his face, and in a low, dangerous voice said "Not to me."

"OKAY! I didn't want to serve the village anymore. I felt I was just wasting my time and that I could do so much more. I wanted more power."

"How did you intend on doing so?"

"An old lady. She came and promised me power?"

"What did you give up in return for this power?"

"My allegiance to the village. She said I had the potential to rule over the 5 shinobi nations."

Himai was walking circles around the table and Ichiro with her hands behind her back. Ju was laying on the table.

"How long ago was this?"

"Seven years ago."

"My question is what did she do to persuade you to leave your village? You left your family and everything you held dear for this. So it raises the question: why would a family man leave everything for power?"

"How'd you know I-"

"Lucky guess. So what did she do? And remember," Himai snapped her fingers and Ju was on Ichiro's face again.

"Your organs are at stakes."

"She gave me a pendant, she said whenever I wear it, I'd have a lot of power. Only I could withstand its power."

"Did you ever get the woman's name?"

"No, I only know she had fire chakra."

"What'd she look like?"

"She had really white skin, very light brown hair in a braid that was made into a bun, scarlet red eyes, and a wrinkly face."

'Hair braided and in a bun?'

"Do you have the pendant?"

"If you untie me I can give it to you."

"Where is it?"

"In my pants."

"Don't doubt I won't go there. If it's not there I _will_ make sure you cannot reproduce."

"I was kidding! It's around my neck!" Himai's eerie calm voice wasn't so soothing to the man.

Himai reached into the man's shirt and found it. It was a sapphire gem on a marble stone that hung on a brown leather rope.

"Ju." Ju flew to Himai's shoulder as they retreated to a corner in the room.

"Is this what I think it is?" Himai held up the pendant so Ju could see it better.

"Yes. It's the pendant of a dragon master."

Himai reached into her shirt to grab her own pendant. It was much smaller than the sapphire stone. It was an amber stone shaped like a star in a white stone surface.

"Giving up your pendant means giving up your connection with the dragons and is punishable by death. Himai, this is a rogue from your family."

Himai went back to Ichiro, who was getting more scared as time went on.

"Other than the dragon on my shoulder, have you ever seen another dragon before?"

"No, never."

"Let's change topics. How did you get that poison all your weapons happen to have? I'm very impressed. To impair someone's speech in a few hours and then cause hallucinations? Must have taken a while to complete."

The man smirked. "Wasn't that hard. Just a bunch of different thing I collected after I left the village. Mixed together they work pretty well. Never met a person to survive it."

"What a shame it's so easy to make an antidote for."

"What?"

"Oh come now, a master poison maker would know not to just mix anything together. Do you even know what you mixed?"

"A-Actually no, the old lady I met just gave me the idea. She said that pendant would let me achieve anything I wanted. I wanted to make a poison that would slur the speech of my opponents so I did. I tested it a lot and it worked."

"Coward."

"What?"

"You're so dependent on tricks to achieve your goals, you won't even question if what people say is true. It's your cocky ass that got you in this mess. There's no way out."

Himai walked out of the room.

"H-hey! Where do you think you're going?! You can't leave me here! Brat!"

Himai entered the other room and slammed the door shut. She went directly for the Hokage.

"The hell is this Tsunade! What going on that you're not telling me!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"This! You know perfectly well what this is!" Himai held up the sapphire pendant.

"Calm yourself! Your emotions are getting in the way of this interrogation!"

"Don't try… hiding the…" Ju disappeared and Himai fainted.

"Himai? Himai?! Himai what's going on?" Ino kneeled by her side.

"She's exhausted. Using immense amounts of her chakra nonstop for four day along with her outburst right now and having her dragon out has caused her to reach her limit. She just needs rest." Tsunade said. She inhaled and exhaled.

"Ibiki, Asuma, Kakashi. Continue this interrogation. Choji, Ino, go home. Good work. Shikamaru, take Himai to the Hospital and inform her parents on what's going on. Also, tell them I wish to speak to them and Hiryuu in my office tonight and ask them to pass on the message to Jino. I'll stay with the pendant. Stay with Himai until she wakes up. As of now, Himai is in danger."

Choji and Ino left, leaving Shikamaru on messenger duty. He was very confused of the situation.

'What just happened in there? What's so mysterious about the pendant? What was everyone talking about?'

Shikamaru rushed to the hospital where thankfully Sakura was just entering the building. He explained Himai's situation, dropped her off, and ran straight to the Okibi neighborhood. He had never entered the district, let alone wanted to in these circumstances. He was about to knock on the gate when a young boy pulled on his vest.

"I've seen you before with Lady Himai. Where is she?"

'Damn it! This is the last thing I need now. What a drag.'

"She, uh, she's not feeling well right now and-"

"Never mind. If you're going to lie to me just don't say anything. I can tell you're in a hurry. Have you even been in the neighborhood?"

"Um, no."

"I'll take you to where Himai lives. You seem to need to talk to someone."

"Um, thanks."

"No problem!"

The boy opened the gate and guided him to the head household.

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hikuchiokashi. But everyone just calls me Hicho. Who're you?"

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Nice to meet you Nara. So how bad is the situation that you have to talk to the 'rents?"

"Very, though I don't know everything either."

"Well good luck with whatever the problem is. I have to get home. If you keep heading straight you'll get to the house. You can't miss it. She you Nara."

Shikamaru sprinted to the house he was directed to. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Nothing.

"Can I help you young man?" Shikamaru turned his head to see a woman that looked like Himai but older. She had a side braid and her gaze was very soft and warming.

"Are you one of Himai's new friends? I'm sorry to say that she's on a mission. We don't know when she'll be back but it's soon. Tell me, what's your name darling?"

'This? This is Himai's mother?!' He couldn't believe how different in personalities they were. This woman was nothing like HIS mother. He WISHED his mother was like this when he came home.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru. I was in the mission with Himai and we just got back a few hours ago."

"Oh how wonderful! Where is my little girl?"

"That's the thing. When we came back we had to do an interrogation which she led. After a while she stormed out and fainted. She's in the hospital now. I came to tell you that and the Hokage wants to meet tonight with you, your husband, Hiryuu, and to pass the message on to Jino. In the meantime I'll be staying with Himai on the Hokage's orders."

Hiyougo's face dropped and became worried. "Thank you Shikamaru. Please return to my little girl." Shikamaru nodded and left. He went back to the hospital where Himai was in a room sleeping. Sakura said it was fine to see her. Shikamaru just sat there processing everything that was going on. He was beginning to wonder how much danger this girl was really in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say that if you haven't read all of the other chapters before this one, please do so. It gets pretty confusing if you haven't, ESPECIALLY the first chapter. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 14:** Nothing but Truths and Screams

Tsunade was in her office with Hishu, Hiyougo, Hiryuu, and Jino. The pendant Himai had obtained was sitting on her desk with everyone's eyes on it. Hishu was furious. Their plan has backfired. There was no telling what would happen now.

"There's no doubt in my mind Lady Tsunade, this is my mother's pendant. She's evading detection." Hishu said.

"That's what I suspected when Himai threw a fit in the interrogation room. I assigned this mission with Himai in mind because there was a numerous amount of people that had to be taken out and there was information that had to be extracted. I thought they had something to do with the Akatsuki. I didn't imagine ANYTHING like this. What do you think we should do?"

"Bring back grandfather Hikougi. If grandmother Zurui finds out we have the pendant, she'll want to come after Himai. Grandfather Hikougi is the strongest of the dragon masters. He and his dragon Chuusei can help Himai."

"We don't even know if he's still alive. The last time we heard of him was three years ago. Unless we can track him we have to think of something else." Interrupted Hiyougo.

"What about my dragon. She's a tracker. If there's something of his here we have a chance." Jino said.

"Then it's settled. Hishu, do you have anything with you that can be traced back to Hikougi?"

"Yes." Hishu reached into his pocket and pulled out a journal with a black cover. He gave it to Jino who summoned his dragon, Joukoshi, guardian of history.

"Hey lil' demon, what can I do for ya tonight?" Joukoshi said.

"I need you to track down the scent from this book and give the person this message: the light is dimming."

"You got it! I'll come back when I deliver the message! See you soon lil' demon!" Joukoshi poofed away.

"Now, about Himai. It's too dangerous to send her away again, not to mention mentally she can't handle that. From all the group work she's done, I've realized she does best with people who challenge her mentally. I've assigned a person like that to look after her."

"Are you talking about that nice boy that came to inform us about Himai earlier? Shikamaru, right?" Hiyougo asked

"Yes. He's smart so she will be in good hands. It's safer for her to be with someone that's not family. Remember she's still adjusting to being around so many people."

"Agreed, so how do we tell her she's been lied to for seven years?" Jino asked.

"We'll have to be careful. She has a temper. She may have an emotional breakdown." Hiryuu said.

"We'll tell her when she awakens. She should know right away. For now, let's get some sleep. We have things to prepare for tomorrow." Tsunade said. Everyone nodded and left the office.

_Morning of the next day _

Shikamaru woke up in the hospital to see the sun just rising. The room was white with a window on the right, had a bed, a night table, closet, and a door to the bathroom. On the night table was a small vase with a lily in it that Ino brought last night. Shikamaru didn't know how to feel right now. On one side, this was some girl with serious issues. On the other hand, she was a girl that never had a childhood and needed help in trusting people. She was a mission, but she was a friend.

Himai woke up when the sun was fully up. Her vision was a bit blurry. The glaring lights from the ceiling hurt. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to remember the last thing that happened. _"The hell is this Tsunade!" _Himai's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up.

"Hey slow down you just woke up! You've been out of it since mid-day yesterday!" Shikamaru warned.

"Where am I?"

"You passed out after the interrogation from stress and extensive chakra use. You're in the hospital now."

"Where's Tsunade?"

"She's coming soon. I told your parents too. Your mother was very happy to meet me."

Himai breathed in and out. "My mother's happy to meet the baby birds that hatch in spring."

Shikamaru chuckled. "How do you feel?"

"Just peachy." Himai said sarcastically crossing her arms and turning her head away from Shikamaru.

"Do you feel tired or-"

"I'm fine."

"Physically. How about mentally?"

"I don't know. My head hurts from thinking so much."

"So you're confused?"

"I'm pensive. I don't know how to process what's going on. Hell, I don't even KNOW what's going on."

"…So you're confused."

"Why does that matter?"

"It's a drag but I'm trying to avoid you having another mental breakdown."

"Well I'm not thinking about my feeling I can assure you that."

"No, but you're thinking of the situation which is making you feel a certain way which can lead-"

"Alright I get it already. You're a pain. Can't you spend a moment NOT analyzing everything?"

"No."

"Figures. I just need to talk to certain people."

"Why does that pendant matter so much?"

"You won't rest till you get answers, will you?" Himai sighed.

"When you become a dragon master, your dragon gives you a pendant signifying the bond you share. If you give up the pendant, you lose the connection. It's the same as not passing the training and leave. The secrets of the dragons are in jeopardy because there's no connection between a dragon and master. The stronger the person with the pendant is, the more they know about dragons, and the more dangerous it's for them to live."

"You say there are many secrets to the dragons that you keep, yet I feel like you tell me more than you're supposed to."

"I don't. I tell you nothing compared to what I know. I only tell you things to understand the dragons."

"Okay then." There was a knock on the door. Shikamaru stood to open it.

"It's Tsunade with your parents, brother, and Jino."

"They can come in."

Shikamaru opened the door. Hiyougo ran to Himai and gave her a strong hug.

"Are you alright Himai? Oh dear I was so worried. Your friend came to tell us that you were here and I've been worried sick!"

"Ma! Can't… breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry dear." Hiyougo let go of Himai and turned to Shikamaru.

"Thank you Shikamaru."

"It was nothing."

"I'd hate to break up this reunion, but we have business to attend to." Interrupted Tsunade. "Shikamaru, wait for us outside. We'll call-"

"Why does he have to wait outside? Why can't her be in here?" Himai inquired. Tsunade turned to Hishu for an answer.

"If he will be spending time with my daughter, it's better for him to stay. He may be able to help us maintain her temper."

"What do you mean 'maintain my temper' old man? What's going on?"

"Himai. We never told you the REAL reason why we left for 7 years." Hiryuu said.

"What are you talking about?" Himai was beginning to get angry.

"Danzo _does_ play a part in the truth, but it's not all about him." Said Tsunade.

"Stop beating around the bush and spit it out already!" Himai yelled. Hiyougo say by Himai and grabbed her hand before beginning to talk.

"Your grandmother was the one who informed Danzo that you weren't being trained to be a ninja. Someone who wasn't trained was good because it means that he can mold them into whatever he wants. After Danzo left the compound without you, your grandmother Zurui was the one who met with him to tell him to send ANBU in to kidnap you. She wasn't expecting you to be able to defend yourself, let alone kill the ANBU team. She then started saying you were too dangerous to live. So to stop her ranting, we sent you away. She still wasn't satisfied with the ruling, so she left the clan to find and kill you before you could train with the dragons. Your grandfather Hikougi went after her to try and stop her, but as of three years, we don't know anything about them." Hiyougo finished.

"…And WHY does she want me dead?"

"She thought the clan could do better if it defected from Konoha. When she proposed the idea, your father took over. She planned to manipulate the next head to fulfill it. You know the next heir is chosen by evaluating how strong the connection to dragons is at birth. Your connection is so strong that during the evaluation, she fainted. She knew when she woke up there was no way to fulfill her plan with you in the way. She also wants revenge on your grandfather for secretly training you. You were never supposed to be a ninja. You were supposed to go to Danzo and Hiryuu was to become the next head. Her goal was to eventually take over the clan and then fight against the dragons and have full control over them to rule the world. Can you imagine the destruction a dragon army can do to a country?" Jino said.

"So wait. My grandmother wanted the clan to defect from the village so they could tame every dragon in existence and use them to take over countries. To do that she had to manipulate the next heir into helping her. However, I was in her way because my connection to dragons is stronger than hers and because of it there was no way I'd agree to help. So she thought if Danzo took me away, the next person in line would be easier to manipulate. But since that plan failed and so did kidnaping me, she wants to kill me herself? And because she knew that you can track a dragon master by their connection with their dragons she got rid of her pendant and now we don't know where she or grandpa are? What was her dragon anyways?"

"Makurayami: guardian of total darkness." Hishu answered

"No wonder we clashed. So why am I being told this now?"

"She may be on her way here. Your team caught the person she gave the pendant to. I wouldn't doubt if she followed him all this time. If she knows we have him and that you're in the village again, she could come and kill you. Who knows the thing's she's done the past years. The original plan was to tell you in six months because she promised to return in a year's time to destroy the clan if you were not yet dead." Hiryuu replied.

"But wasn't Higami's wedding in six months?"

"That was a diversion. The pompous brat we was only here because we thought he had something to do with my mother. We'd interrogate him, then brainwash him so he wouldn't remember anything. Turns out he knew nothing. No man will ever be good enough to marry a daughter of mine." Hishu stated firmly.

"WHAT?! So you LET ME attack you? And Higami was just a pawn in all this?" Yelled Himai.

"Precisely."

'This family is full of conspiracy theories and crazy people! The only one with a heart here is her mother, and even then there's doubt.' Thought Shikamaru.

"There's one more thing." Hiryuu added before Hiyougo continued.

"Before you left, we had part your memories of altered so you wouldn't feel bad leaving the village. Because you had yet to start the dragon training, we could cast genjutsu on you without problems."

"What did you alter?"

"You and your father used to get along very well, you were almost inseparable. So before the meeting to determine that you would leave, we had an Uchiha alter your memories to think you never got along. As time went on, we fed on to that fake anger so you wouldn't want to come home so soon. That way, if Zurui ever attacked your father, you wouldn't feel so destroyed in the inside. It was to protect you and your father." Hiyougo finished.

"Get out. Everyone in this room except for Shikamaru get out now." Himai's head hung low. Her voice was very stern and very low.

The adults looked at each other before leaving. Shikamaru was left in an awkward place. He had no idea what she was going to do. He didn't know what to do. Anything he did could strike a wrong nerve. He just stood there watching her. She hadn't moved her head or anything. It took a few minutes for a reaction from her. She started to shiver.

"Himai? Say something. What going on in your head?"

"I… don't know." Her voice was shaky, not the usual calm.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting any of what just happened." Her hands began to reach for her face.

"Himai look at me. You're not going to sit there like a possessed doll all day."

She didn't move.

"Aw come on. Loo-"

Shikamaru grabbed Himai's chin to make her look up. He was shocked of what he saw. The girl looked even paler than she normally was, if that were possible. Her eyes made contact with his. They were filled with tears that kept flowing. What was really creepy was how her expression was the same emotionless mask she always wore, just with tears.

"You're kidding."

"What?"

"I've never seen someone cry and hold an emotionless face at once."

"I don't cry Shikamaru." Himai's voice was still shaky.

'Could she really not understand what's going on with her?'

"You're super pale and you're crying. Something inside is obviously hurt."

"Well I can't find it."

"It's not about finding it. It's about NOT suppressing it. Stop hiding your emotions and just let them out."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Alright that's it." Shikamaru grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and smashed it on her face.

"I can't breathe!" Yelled Himai, she sounded muffled.

"Scream. Just scream."

"But-"

"You won't be given oxygen until you scream."

Himai breathed in as much she could through the pillow and screamed so hard she ran out of breath.

"Again."

She did as she was told. This time, the scream was accompanied by heavy breathing and then sobbing. Shikamaru removed the pillow from her face. Her eyes were now closed and she was holding her face. Shikamaru sat next to her and allowed her to rest her head on his chest. Why he did that? He didn't know. Something inside just told him to do it.

'She's here for a month and this happens? I can't wait for the rest of the year.'

He thought. This was going to be a really long drag.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:** Another Mistake Won't Happen

Himai didn't train with either team for two weeks after she was told the truth. She'd talk to them and show up to their practices and make some small talk, but that's as far as she went. Tenten came a few times to see how she was, but no luck. Shikamaru, still under guard duty, didn't get another peep out of her after she was released from the hospital unless if it was to argue with him. Himai went to the Hokage asking to be given her ANBU missions again. She'd approved, if she went with Jino, a deal Himai wouldn't accept.

At home, she only spoke to her siblings a bit, except for Hiryuu. The family was told everything. Her father tried talking to her one time during dinner and Himai stood up and went to her room. The only good that had come out of the past weeks was that Jino told Hishu he'd be taking Higami on dates; whether he liked it or not. Ju had tried to talk to Himai, but she didn't want to listen.

This week Himai was with team Kurenai. At the moment, Shikamaru was meeting with the Hokage.

"She's giving everyone the cold shoulder. I expected as much. I'm at my wits end with her. She's so stubborn. If we don't do something quick, I don't want to think what she might do."

"I've been thinking for a while. She reminds me of Sasuke because she sees everyone as in her way of her goals. What if we change her routine to include Kakashi? He has experience with these situations. Maybe we have to treat her as if we were dealing with Sasuke."

"Although a little unorthodox, you may have a point. I have an idea."

Himai was with team Kurenai this week. She still wasn't talking to anyone much.

"Himai, come here." Kurenai called.

"Kakashi wants to see you."

Himai was clueless as to why Kakashi was here.

"Hello there Himai. How are you this day?" Kakashi said with that trademark closed eyed masked face.

"Fine. Why are you here?"

Kakashi pulled out a scroll and handed it to her. "Tsunade made some changes to your schedule. You'll still meet with Asuma of Kurenai, but in the middle of the week, you will meet with me."

"Just you?"

"Yup. Since the middle of the week is tomorrow, we will meet atop the 4th Hokage's face at 7 in the morning. Don't be late. See you tomorrow Himai." Kakashi poofed out.

"A-are you nervous for tomorrow H-Himai?"

"No."

"Wow girlie. Make sure he doesn't try anything on you. Who knows what kind of fetish he has from reading those books."

"Alright everyone. We'll end early today. Good Luck tomorrow Himai. We'll see you the following day."

Everyone went their separate ways. Himai didn't accept anyone walking her home. She rushed to her house. Her older brother, Shinshuku, was in the backyard training with a shadow clone. Himai and Shinshuku were never close. He was always very serious and judgmental about people. Some said that they were the most alike from all of their siblings, why is probably why they didn't get along very well. They were each other's favorite people to pick fights with.

"Why are you watching me?" Shinshuku asked annoyed.

"I can look at whatever I want."

"And if I don't _want_ you to look?"

"Sucks for you. Don't you have anyone to train with other than yourself?"

"Pf! You're one to talk miss antisocial."

"At least I don't talk to myself."

"I'd rather talk to myself than you."

"Why are you talking to me now?"

"You interrupted my training."

"You could've ignored me."

"With the way you stare? It's unsettling. It's like you're staring into someone's soul."

"I'm sorry if you're scared by someone 6 years younger than you."

Shinshuku got rid of the shadow clone. "What do you want kid?"

"Tell mom and dad I won't be at dinner. I have something to do."

"Right. Something meaning you just don't want to eat with them. I'll tell them."

"Thanks." Himai went on the roof of the house and went to the Hospital. She promised Sakura she'd teach her what she knew on poisons and antidotes. She got there in no time and went to her office.

"Oh, hey Himai. How are you?"

"Fine thank you. Are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

The two went up two floors to a room that looked like a chemistry lab. Himai explained what she knew to Sakura and taught her some potions she knew. Sakura noticed that her usually calm eerie vice was still calm, but very sad.

"You know, everyone's worried about you. I know I don't know you as well as Hinata or Ino or Shikamaru, but even I can tell you're sad about something. I don't know what happened with your parents and my master, but you can trust us, your new friends. We can help you. Just don't turn your back on us without even trying."

Himai was silent for a while before asking something. "Why is everyone so willing to help me? I don't understand. What happened that people are so scared I'll go to 'the dark side?"

Sakura stopped doing what she was doing and turned to Himai.

"I tried stopping Sasuke the night he left. I tried everything to convince him to stay. He knocked me out and left the village. To this day I still feel like I could've done something. So I started training with Lady Tsunade in medical ninjutsu to prove I'm a strong shinobi. There was a team comprised of Choji, Neji Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru as their leader. They were sent to retrieve Sasuke and failed. Because of all that happened, everyone became determined to get stronger and not make the same mistakes again. That's why everyone is drawn to you, we don't want you to become another Sasuke. We don't want you to be another mistake we make."

That actually made sense to Himai. She didn't know how everyone felt at that time, but she could see the drive in everyone to not repeat any of their mistakes.

"Makes sense. All this time I thought everyone was just following the Hokage's orders. But I can see that there's more to it that following commands. Thanks Sakura, and, I guess, I'm sorry. I was being difficult with everyone because I thought they didn't care and were forced to act like they did. But there's an actual purpose to everyone's madness."

"All's forgiven don't worry about it. Though, I don't think it's only your friends you should apologize to. There might be other people that need to hear all that too."

"Yeah, you're right. Oh! Before I go I have to ask: what kind of person is Kakashi? Tsunade changed my training and I have to meet with him once a week."

Sakura deadpanned. She pittied the girl.

"He's horrible. The first few meetings he'll try to kill you and then he'll actually teach you stuff. The man is infuriating. He's always late for everything so expect to be waiting a few hours. He only gets serious when people might die. He's horrible. But I guess he's not all bad if he cares for his team and people. But still, be prepared."

"Thanks Sakura. I gotta go. See you some other time?"

"Sure, we'll make a day of it."

"Okay later." Himai waved and smiled back before running off. She ran as fast as she could home. She entered through the back door (she ran on the roofs) and apologized to everyone there. Jino was joining for dinner so she wouldn't have to apologize more than necessary. She was also talking a bit more, not much though. Her mother was ecstatic to have her talking again.

The following day Himai left to the Hokage monument, at 9 instead on 7. Kakashi wasn't there yet, he came 2 minutes after.

"Sorry I'm late, there was an old lady-"

"I've only been here for two minutes."

"Oh? I see. Well now, follow me. We're going on a field trip?"

"Where?"

"Today we're going to the training field I took my team to the first time I met with them."

The walk wasn't very far.

"Why are we here?"

"Usually with a student I'd first have to know you're fighting style. Though since I know how you fight, today we'll be doing some meditation. Go stand on the middle pole with your eyes closed and form the tiger hand sign."

"Um, okay." Himai did as she was told.

"Now, I want you to think of everything that has happened in your life, and imagine it without anyone you know and knew in it."

Himai thought of what Kakashi said.

"But, there's no meaning to anything if I do that. There's no reason to be alive."

"You won't be doing normal training with me, it'll be more unorthodox. The point of this was to make you realize what you said. Without everyone around, sure you wouldn't have the same problems, but you'd also have no reason to even be alive. You're going to have to realize it sooner or later. I'm not going to have another person turn over because their life isn't going the way they want it to."

"You know I had this talk with Sakura just yesterday. I feel like this whole Sasuke incident didn't just affect his 'friends,' but everyone around him as well. You because you were his teacher. I can feel the uneasiness you have on the topic. What happened to you for it to affect you so much?"

"I used to be like you in a way. I lost my father very young. I thought that to be a shinobi, you had to follow all the rules. But believing in that, cost me the life of the person who gave me the sharingan. I used to think I was better than everyone and that I didn't need anyone to help me or tell me what to do. I didn't believe in teamwork, or any of that."

"Seems like I'm no different than many people here. But I will tell you, being able to trust others is going to take some time from me."

"That's fine, so long as you try. Now, what do you say you get off the post and let's have a little spar? I need to exercise a bit too you know."

"Why not."

A few meters away was Lady Tsunade and Shikamaru observing the two.

"Good work Shikamaru. Thing will be much brighter now."

"I hope so ma'am."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:** Hating and Finding Dragons

It was four months since Himai came back to the village. Himai was doing well. She had reconciled with everyone for her behavior. She was interacting more with people, understanding emotions that others felt a little, not fighting so much with her father, etc. It was announced that Hiryuu was getting married to a girl in the clan he'd been with for 5 years. The girl was very shy but had a good heart. Everyone approved of her. The relationship with her family and Jino was slowly getting better. There was still no word on either of her grandparents though, but no one was worried much. However, she still didn't share her true, personal feelings with others, so she was still keeping some distance between people. She still had a very long way to go.

Asuma observed how she interacted with the team. She was able to get along with people better than before, the problem now was that she didn't know how to react to other's actions, which wasn't causing so many problems with anyone, unless it was Shikamaru. When Himai was apologizing to everyone, Himai 'took back her apology' from Shikamaru because he made a comment along the lines of 'took you long enough brat.' It seemed that Shikamaru unintentionally provoked her and she wouldn't think before speaking. If anyone else said something or did something she didn't like, she wouldn't be very angry with them. However, Shikamaru was a completely different story. One time Shikamaru came to deliver a message to team Kurenai and said something about Himai to Kiba (something along the lines of what a weirdo she was). Himai heard it and a 6 minute argument ensued and didn't stop until Hinata came in the middle.

This lack of understanding was getting better with others, but worse and worse with Shikamaru. At the moment, it was causing another fight that he was witnessing between her and Shikamaru, the 4th one in 5 days. Choji asked Himai to clarify something Ino said. When he asked her "Is that really what she said?" Himai nodded her head and responded with "That's what she said" and Shikamaru was in earshot. Himai didn't understand why he was laughing and took it as an offense. Asuma made sure Ino and Choji didn't interfere. Fights are good in this case, it'll help Himai with reacting to others, hopefully.

"What's so funny? I don't understand why you're laughing." Himai asked. Her voice was a little more expressive now, but Shikamaru misinterpreted angry for annoyed.

"It's a pervert's joke. 'That's what she said' is that kind of joke."

"Why would you make such a joke? It's not funny. Many people respond with that phrase."

"It's just an insider."

"So what's that supposed to mean? Are you implying something sexual when you laugh?"

"What?! No! That's just meant to laugh at. What you said was funny to me."

"So whatever comes out of my mouth is funny to you and can't be taken seriously?"

"That's not it! Not everything you say is funny, it was just what you said now."

"So there are some things that I say that you think are funny."

"Yea isn't that a good thing?"

"It would be if I actually meant it."

"Well, don't you?"

"No! Nothing I say is meant to be funny why should it be?"

Asuma was getting tired of seeing this. He had a date with Kurenai and wanted to get back home and change. He sighed and turned to Ino and Choji.

"Let's leave them here to solve their problems. I have a feeling this is going to drag on."

"But sensei, shouldn't we go stop them?" Ino was really getting into their argument.

"I have a feeling this is going to get very personal, let's leave them be. We can find out what happened some other time, dismissed."

Ino and Choji nodded and left. By this point Shikamaru and Himai had forgotten about anyone else being there.

"You know words don't just have to be used to say information. You can use them to make people laugh or ask questions or make comments, not everything is about information." Shikamaru said.

"Oh yeah? Because that seems to be AAALLL we talk about in the morning! Don't think I'm oblivious to what you're doing!" Himai was beginning to get flustered. Her voice was getting louder and angrier.

"Well it's not my fault you give me the information I want to know you don't have to respond to me."

"So you admit that everything we talk about is for your own personal gain?"

"It's just so I get to know you better since you never say anything anyways!"

"Its things like this that make me not want to tell people anything!"

"You know, it's about damn time your voice sounds different other than robotically calm! Shows you're not some alien from another planet!"

"Don't change the subject! What does my voice have to do with any of this?!"

"You still hold reservations against everyone. It's been 4 months get the hell over it!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't really surrounded by people for eight years to understand that I can trust others. Do you know what it's like to find out you were lied to? Some people take time to recover!"

"4 months is plenty of time. You're not even trying. Just because you've done a little work doesn't mean that the job is done. You have to see everything through!"

"It's harder that you would ever know because you grew up knowing all that, not me! Everything is so confusing I don't even know if I'm hurting people or not!"

"Admit it, you don't care! Which is why you just go on an attack everyone! Just because you're a higher rank that someone doesn't mean you're better. You think because you were out traveling for seven years and have this bond with dragons and can use all these different attacks you're better? Well guess what you're not! I don't care if you come from a strong prestigious clan because you're not perfect!"

"Do you actually think I want all that? To be in a clan where others decide your fate even if you try fighting it because you're clan is a patriarchal clan so that means women have no say! Even if I'm the next heir I'm a girl, meaning that in the minds of others I'm weak, so to take over the clan I have to be married and I DON'T have a choice in who I marry because I have to keep the clan going, I don't even WANT to be the head of the clan but I have to be because out of ALL my siblings I'm the one with the strongest connection to dragons and because my clan had a stupid treaty with them I'm bound to it. So I HATE dragons with a passion, I Hate my clan for its rules, I HATE my clan for thinking it's ok to force girls to marry to do ANYTHING in life. Do NOT come to me with this whole 'you think that I think I'm better that you because of my clan' because I hate anything that has to do with my clan. Because of them I was sent away because I wasn't supposed to learn to mold chakra according to them. So I will FIGHT to do my OWN will and if the result is death then SO BE IT! Even if my grandmother is still alive and tries to take me out I WILL FIGHT!" By now Himai was crying without noticing.

Shikamaru stood there shocked. Not only had her outburst given him more insight to her clan than all of their previous conversations, but this was the most emotion he had ever seen her display. This was what he wanted, to know what she was internally feeling. So why did he feel so guilty? He started to walk towards her but she moved back.

"Stay away! Just because you think I'm not trying doesn't mean I'm not! I am but its people like you that make me want to stop trying! Why should I? Everyone already thinks I'm a weirdo, everything I do is scrutinized to the smallest degree, I can't go on ANBU missions until Tsunade think I can work with a team! What more do you want from me?!" Himai kept crying, her voice was beginning to waiver.

"Himai I-" Shikamaru took two more steps forward and Himai took one step back.

"Oh so NOW you feel bad for me? NOW you think that- that you can apologize for- for everything and I'd be okay with it?! Well no! I w-won't be okay with it! I- I- I'm d-don w- with-" Shikamaru ran up to Himai and just hugged her tightly.

"Just shut up."

"N-no! L-let me go!" Her voice was muffled because her face was on Shikamaru's chunin vest. She tried hard to separate herself from him but she was so distraught she didn't have enough strength to push enough to get away.

"Stop fighting the world. I'm sorry. You're right I don't understand. But the reason I don't is because I don't know how you feel. So I have to make assumptions on everything. I'm an idiot."

"Why? Why do you always _insist _on making me cry? I almost feel like you draw pleasure from it."

"What? No that's not it. I didn't even know I did? Well except or that time in the hospital but that was different. I didn't know I did that I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you think idiot? Did you think that I thought that you would understand?"

Shikamaru sighed. "No, you're right. I was being stupid."

Himai started to chuckle, then giggle. Shikamaru loosened his grip and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey what's wrong with you? You were crying a second ago!" Shikamaru was confused and scared. Had she gone mad?

"For a genius, you sure are stupid sometimes."

"Hey that's not true! It's only when I deal with people like you!"

And so it began again.

"Oh? And what? Are you saying I'm some kind of freak show?"

"I didn't say anything about that. What I meant was that you're so troublesome."

"There you go again with that word! You know you really should expand your vocabulary."

"Great idea! That way I could call you other things like troublesome!"

"And what would those be?"

"Irritating, arrogant, clueless-"

"Is that all you can think of? Negativity? For such a genius you sure are narrow minded!"

"I'm not narrow minded!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are t-"

"Himai!"

Shikamaru and Himai turned to see Jino along with Higami, Hiryuu, and Shinshuku.

"What is it?"

"Joukoshi. Joukoshi found grandpa!" Higami exclaimed.

"What? Where? How?"

"He's in trouble. Tsunade sent for us right away, including you Shikamaru." Shinshuku replied.

"Right then, let's go." Commanded Hiryuu. Everyone nodded and went to the Hokage's office.

"Lady Tsunade, they're here."

"Thank you Shizune. Send them in."

The door opened and they all came in. In the office was already Kakashi, Himai's parents, the rest of Team Asuma, and Team Kurenai.

"Man there's no more room for anyone Tsunade! Is there anyone else coming?"

"No Kiba. Higami, Shinshuku, Hiryuu, you may leave, thank you for finding them."

"Yes Lady Hokage." The three of them left.

"Let's make this quick we haven't a moment to lose. As you know, Himai has been training on her interaction with people. I've seen great progress in her, though she still has a ways to go. But I think it's time she resumed her status as ninja of the village. Many thing are about to happen in the next 12 months. Aside from being able to be on her own, I need Himai to take on more missions that have to do with her rank. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai. Do you see Himai fit to work with other people in mission and by herself?"

"I think she's ready." Kurenai answered.

"I don't see why not." Asuma said.

"She's fine. Everything else she can learn on her own." Kakashi replied.

"Then it's settled. Himai, I am officially taking you out of Teams Kurenai and Asuma as well as the training with Kakashi. Shikamaru, you are no longer on guard duty. Thank you for your work. Now, Teams Asuma and Kurenai and Kakashi may leave."

The teams filed out. Ino promised Himai they'd still be seeing each other around when they're not on missions.

"Now then, Jino. Where did your dragon find Hikougi?"

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Hey lil' demon! Been wondering when you were gonna call me out. Need the information now?"

"Yes."

"He's in the Land of Waves. Seems he's been there for a few day now. He's not captive, but he's in a sticky situation."

"How much time does he have?" Hishu asked. Joukoshi didn't respond.

"She doesn't respond to anyone except me. Sorry Hishu." Jino apologized.

"Joukoshi, how much time does he have?"

"About six days. The place is heavily guarded."

"It doesn't take long to get there Himai, you will got to the Land of waves, save Hikougi, and bring him back. Any obstacles that you meet, eliminate them. I expect you to be out of the village swiftly. This will be an S ranked mission."

"You mean-"

"The other Jonin thought you were ready to go on solo missions. This is an ANBU mission. I want you out the gates as soon as possible. You will stay in contact with Jino by dragons. Dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." Said everyone. They all left. Himai said goodbye to her parents and went home to get ready. Himai put on her gear and tied her hair in a low bum. She was very excited to wear her dragon's mask again. She left the house and was on her way to the gate. At the gate was Shikamaru talking to the guards. She had to file paperwork before leaving, so she had to pass by.

"Mission to the Land of waves requested by Lady Hokage." She turned in her paperwork.

"Alright here you go. Good luck Dragon."

Himai poofed away. Shikamaru couldn't help but notice the ANBU was strangely familiar.

When she was far enough, she summoned Saikijuuou.

"Let's go Ju."

"Of course, child. I'll be keeping in contact with Joukoshi for you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:** Search and Rescue for Insight of the Future

Time wasn't on their hands, it normally took two days to get to the Land of waves because of the water. Flying cut the time in half. Saikijuuou was flying high so no one could see them. The day before Himai spent it meditating and storing chakra.

"So what's the plan child? Joukoshi informed me he's in an underground water cave."

"My orders are search and rescue. If there are obstacles, eliminate them."

"Sounds like a typical mission. You know, you don't know anything about his condition. What if he's already dead?"

"Joukoshi would've said so."

"Very well. We'll be landing shortly child. Put on your mask. I'll be shrinking in size when you touch land."

"Right."

In about 5 minute they reached land. The first thing they had to do was find a cave that was full of water. Himai didn't like the Land of waves or water specifically because it wasn't her favorite elements.

"Himai, there's a strong presence coming from an area not far from here. It's in the water under the Naruto Bridge. There's an entrance to the area underneath the other side of the bridge. It feels promising."

"But for that I'd have to hold my breath underwater for a long time. Last time I checked I'm not a water ninja."

"No, but with my speed, you can get there in time, though cutting it close. I estimate the exit of the cave to be a minute away from where we'd be entering. Do you think you can handle it child?"

"Let's do it." Himai and Ju dove into the water to get to the opening Ju spoke of.

"It looks wide enough for the both of us if you were to be a bigger size."

"Right." Ju became twice the size of Himai, not that Himai was tall to begin with. She was only 152cm in height.

"Grab on to the scales of my back. I'll be going quickly so you don't run out of air."

"Got it." Ju breathed in and out before heading into the cave and practically flying through the water. Ju worried. He didn't count on the current being so tough.

"Hang on a little while longer child."

It took more than a minute, but Ju got out of the water cave in time before Himai passed out.

"Are you alright child?"

"Fine… let's get going."

'Something about the child isn't right. Ever since that argument with that boy, her emotions are very reserved.'

"Child,"

"What?"

"… Don't let emotions get the best of you. You know that I know what you think. That argument you had with that boy-"

"Has nothing to do with this, just help me in my mission. What else did Joukoshi say about the situation?"

"Right. He's not hostage, but he's stuck somewhere he can't get out of without being seen. Joukoshi said the enemy knows he's there. Hikougi is running out of chakra, so he can't summon Chuusei. There's reason to believe a great number of the enemy can use genjutsu, so it's dangerous for him to even get near them. He's about 2 minutes from our current position. There's no way to get in without letting them know. The entrance is a boulder that can only be moved by releasing a barrier jutsu or by breaking it."

"Then we break it." They reached the location and Himai concentrated a fireball on the palm of her hand.

"Ju, melt the rock as fast as possible."

"Of course, child. Dragon style infusion of heat."

Ju blew direct heat to the center of the boulder.

"It's ready, child."

"Dragon style: fire palm." Himai smashed the fireball on the boulder. Because Ju had melted it from the inside, the rock was easy to break. They caught the attention of some men that seemed to be guards

"Hey you there! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Dragon art: light's charm."

Himai took out shuriken and threw them at the men. As they flew to their targets, they shined a binding light. When they struck their targets, the men became paralyzed.

"Breath of relief." Ju blew smoke at the men and they changed demeanor.

"Very well then, be on your way ma'am."

"Let's go Ju."

The two ran to where Ju could sense Hikougi.

"Good thing he holds that pendant dearly. Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to track him. There are enemies up ahead, what do you want to do?"

Himai took out her sword and charged it with fire.

"We eliminate the obstacles." Himai threw the sword at the on comming enemies like a boomerang and they turned to ash on contact. Himai retrieved her sword and ran the way Ju told her to go. This place was a maze.

"Left, then right, and right again. There are more coming."

"Ninja art shadow clone jutsu. Earth style rock lodging destruction."

Himai and her clone hit the walls in specific places and the cave began to collapse in itself.

"Child, grab on." Himai jumped on Ju and he flew to the location Hikougi was in. They reached a dead end.

"Himai, he's past this wall. We have to break it."

Himai concentrated chakra on her fist for about 15 seconds and punched the wall to break it. Sakura had taught her how to do that. It took her longer because she was still getting used to it. She'd usually only use that technique on the ground with her leg, and even then it wasn't used to fully break down terrain, just alter it.

When the smoke cleared they saw another dead end, and no one there.

"He should be here child."

"Dragon style: clear mind." Himai concentrated on finding some sort of movement or anything to show that Ju her and weren't the only ones there. She went into a meditative stance. There was no doubt that he wasn't in the room they were in, but he was somewhere there, and he was close. It took a while, but Himai found what she was looking for.

"Ju the wall to my left, destroy it."

"Beam of fire." Ju shot out a small but sharp beam of fire that disintegrated the areas it hit. Ju made a square and Himai punched the wall. When the smoke cleared there was a man with short, very light brown greying spikey hair, scarlet eyes, wearing black pants that were taped at the bottom under a brown and black Yukata that went down to mid-thigh. He wore a wine colored sash on his abdomen. Around his neck was a stone circle pendant with an amber circle in the middle. It was the same size as Himai's. He looked extremely exhausted.

"Child, we must take him back to the village and leave."

"I know that."

"Wh-who are you? You can't possibly be Okibi. You're an ANBU." Said the man.

"Hikougi, everything will be revealed in time. We must leave this place. Child, how do we get out, you blocked the exit and the rock above us is too thick to destroy.

"We can melt the rocks."

"That takes too much time child."

"Let me." Hikougi stood, although still shaky from being so exhausted. "I still have enough chakra to break through. Take me to the scene.

"Right, everyone, climb on." Ju flew back to the place. All the enemies were taken out, so they didn't have to worry about anyone hearing them.

"My my, you did this? It's no wonder you're an ANBU, and to think the clan has allowed you to join the ranks. You must tell me who you are soon. For right now though," Hikougi made a few hand signs.

"Wind style: whirlwind fist." Hikougi punched the rock with great force and the attack cut through all the rock.

'You're kidding, he's exhausted, dehydrated, on the brink of death, and he managed to break through all that rock? AND he's still standing, wait till Choji sees him in action.' Was all Himai thought. She knew her grandfather was strong, but she didn't expect this.

"Well now, let's be on our way." Hikougi climbed atop Ju along with Himai. Ju flew to where they first entered.

"Hikougi sir, are you able to hold your breath for more than a minute?" Asked Ju.

"I think so."

"Very well. Child, I shall exit the way we came and head directly for the skies when we get out. He needs medical attention."

"Got it."

Ju dove in the water and went through the water and was out in less than two minutes.

"Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Yes, thank you dragon."

"It will be a day and a half maximum to get to the village."

"Here. Drink this, you need it." Himai handed Hikougi a water bottle. He drank almost the whole thing."

"Thank you. I needed that. I was in there for a while."

"Why were you there?"

"I can't tell you that young miss. Even if you're from my clan, there are things only some people may know."

"Like who?"

"The head family of course. The Hokage, and a boy from the Hogosha clan. He's with my granddaughter right now, Himai, the heir. They've been gone for a while. I wonder how much the little one has grown. You probably don't remember her. You look too young to know her. How old are you."

"…15."

"My, what a prodigy you are. Your parents must be proud."

There was a moment of silence before Saikijuuou spoke up.

"Child, it's best you tell Sir Hikougi who you are."

Himai was quiet for a moment before removing her mask. Hikougi was shocked for a moment.

"Higami? No, she's older now. She keeps her hair short. It's hard for her to make it into a bun. You're too stern to be Akarui."

"I'm Himai."

"What?! No, it can't be. Tell me the first jutsu you mastered?"

"Fire style: mini fire ball jutsu."

"It IS you! My how much you've grown! You look like Higami when she was a little younger than you. But your eyes, they're not as bright as when you were little. You look glum. Very glum. I'm sorry I could do nothing Himai."

Hikougi was always very perceptive, a quality of anyone who's dragon guarded wisdom.

"I've gotten better grandfather believe me."

"Well, at least you've grown and are healthy. I'm sure you must have many young men lining up to want to date you."

"If there are any, the child doesn't know of them. She isn't very approachable."

"I resent that Ju. People just function differently from me."

"Oh no. You are your mother's daughter. She wasn't always the kind and gentle person you know. She was very stern and believed people were beneath her. Until she fell in love with your father. People do crazy things when in love. So tell me young one, is there anyone in the village you fancy?

"No" "Yes" Himai and Ju answered at the same time.

"What are you saying Ju. I don't like anyone."

"It's pretty obvious you do child. You're just in denial. You don't argue with someone so much without reason."

"You take that back. I don't like that rat. He's not even close to my type."

Hikougi laughed at the argument between Himai and Saikijuuou. 'Reminds me of me and Chuusei when I was younger. Yup, this little lady is a true prodigy.

Himai, Ju, and Hikougi landed in Konoha the following day in the afternoon. Ju shrunk to the size of a hummingbird. Himai put on her mask again. Hikougi just waltzed into the village.

"My, this place hasn't changed a bit."

Himai and Hikougi went to the Hokage tower. Himai knocked on the door before entering. "Lady Hoka-"

Inside with Tsunade was Team Asuma. They were back from a mission.

"Shit! NOT good."

"Child, what's the matter?"

"Haaaaaaaaa? What's Saikijuuou doing with that ANBU? I thought only Himai could call upon Saikijuuou! And who's that old man?!" Ino inquired.

"Himai is the only one Ino. There's no one else that mean…" Choji connected the dots. Tsunade sighed.

"They were going to find out sooner or later. It's alright. Besides, I need for something, so you won't be doing ANBU missions of a while. You can take off your mask."

Himai was getting tired of all these deals she made. She sighed and removed her mask. Ino's screeching loud scream almost blew out her eardrums.

"Ino shut up already. Troublesome!"

"Why aren't the rest of you freaking out?! Doesn't this explain why she isn't human?!"

"I figured it ages ago." Replied Shikamaru

"I was informed before she was in the squad but kept it secret." Answered Asuma.

"I'm not surprised she. She isn't a normal person." Choji deadpanned.

"Why couldn't I know?!"

"Because you'd act the way you just did." Answered Choji

"Team Asuma, thank you for your report. Shikamaru, please go get Hishu and Hiyougo Okibi as well as Jino Hogosha. We have a lot to discuss."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and bring your father."

"What? Why?"

"We'll be needing many brains for this."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:** What Needs to Be Dealt With

"Now that everyone's here, we can start. Okay. Hikougi, I'm sorry to retain you from going back to your home, but we need all the information you have on the situation. Shikaku, I'm sure by now you know what's going on."

"Of course M'Lady."

"Well, if Himai is here, I suppose I can't hide anything. After Zurui left I followed her. It was going well until she gave up her connection to the dragons. That when I had to think of everything I knew about her, until I came to the conclusion doing all this just to take control of the clan was too much work.

I ran into her three years into my search. She was with a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it. I never figured out who that man was, but I did figure out that the plan we though she had – the one about taking over the clan – was not what she was really after, she wants the village. She wants is to repeat an Uchiha incident, take over the village, and become the supreme ruler of the world, or help someone rule. She wants vengeance after the clan forced her to marry. Her ultimate goal: take out everyone that she believes had caused her pain."

Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk. "She's allied with Akatsuki? She used to be on the village council! She's as equally dangerous as Itachi! What about the clan?"

"They're the first of her targets to be eliminated if she gets what she wants. I never imagined an old woman would have such hatred for a place. She'd do anything possible to annihilate it. Usually when you're retired you don't leave your village seeking revenge. You just get older bitter."

"So what do you suggest Hikougi." Asked Tsunade

"The strongest people in a clan are heirs because they are the future leaders. I propose Himai choose what to do."

"Hang on a second, isn't she inexperienced?" Shikaku asked

"Not really. Aside from infiltration and spying missions, she deals with a lot of diplomacy." Answered Tsunade.

"But by letting her decide-"

"You know, I'm still here. Don't speak like I'm not."

"Well, what do you think?"

Himai didn't stop to think.

"It's not like I want to be head of the clan. Hiryuu decides."

"Himai, he isn't the heir." Hiyougo said.

"You agreed that I would decide what to do. I decide that Hiryuu decides."

"And why won't you decide?" Hishu questioned.

"Why would she. She doesn't even want to be the next head. She doesn't _care_ what happens to the clan. If it's taken out, even better for her because she no longer has to worry about any clan. So she's giving the power to Hiryuu so she doesn't have to worry about it. She may care for the people in the clan, but as for the customs, rules, etc., she could care less. Am I right, Himai?"

"Yes, Shikamaru."

Hikougi's eyes went wide. He couldn't imagine this is what his beloved grandchild thought.

'She might deny it, but she'll turn into another Zurui.'

"Hiryuu could be named the next heir of the clan, but you will always hold power over decisions even if you're not politically the leader. You will always have a duty to your clan, unless you choose death." Hikougi said.

"No, there's another way: if your dragon dies or if your dragon leaves you. But Himai's connection is so strong, Saikijuuou won't abandon her. That's why she hate's dragons." Said Jino.

"But then, why did she become a dragon master?" Shikaku asked.

"The Okibi clan has trouble controlling chakra until they're about 16. To maintain stability, they grow out their hair which is said to become a stabilizer to the instability. But, Himai's chakra was so unstable, the only way to stabilize it was to become a dragon master. So I sent her to the dragons."

"So she's a dragon master against her will." Shikaku noted.

"For now, the heir has decided that Hiryuu will decide what to do. This meeting is dismissed. Himai, Shikamaru, Hikougi. I must speak to you. Everyone else may go."

Everyone left the room. Tsunade sat down on her seat again.

"Hikougi, permission to the secret archives of the Okibi clan."

"Permission granted."

"Wait, you're not really-" Shikamaru inquired.

"Himai isn't just a person in a prestigious clan, she's leaf shinobi, and a necessary one at that. I wouldn't do this for many, but she's gonna be a worse burden to us if she heads on the path of darkness than Orochimaru. Shikamaru go through all the archives of the Okibi clan and find a loophole to the heir rules. If we don't find one, we're going to have another rebel on our hands. Himai and Hikougi will help you with anything you need. This is to be kept secret from anyone not here right now until I say so. Hikougi, who else is allowed into the archives?"

"No one. They must ask me for permission. Only I can open the archives."

"Excellent. If anyone is to question what you are up to, both of you say you are preparing next Chunin exams and Hikougi is allowing you to use the library to organize it."

"But, why say that?" Questioned Himai.

"You're not serious Lady Tsunade, you- you can't be. Oh man this is such a drag."

"Well I can't have you doing just one thing, besides, you have other responsibilities as shinobi. Himai, Shikamaru."

"Ma'am."

"You too will be in charge of preparing the next Chunin exams."

"WHAAAAAT?!" They replied at the same time.

"I can't work with him!"

"You can't expect me to work with her. She didn't even have a formal exam!"

"Maybe Shikamaru, but Himai has a unique understanding on assessing a shinobi's skill. That's why she will be proctoring the third part of the exam."

"Wait you're serious?!" Himai asked.

"You're a shinobi of this village that no one really knows. This will be good for others to gain your trust Himai. You need it." Himai gritted her teeth, but Tsunade was right. Himai wasn't known by most.

"So, I expect you all to swiftly get to work."

"Ma'am, there is one problem about Shikamaru entering our library. No one in the clan knows him. To get in, he must be liked by the clan, and many of the men in the clan don't like strangers."

"_Jiji, _leave that to me. All he needs is one dinner sitting with the family. I'll make sure of it." Himai reassured.

"You know, for not wanting to be head of the clan, you enjoy getting what you want." Shikamaru commented.

"You're one to talk, rat."

"At least I admit it."

"But you know it, so there's no reason to say it."

"If you don't get along I will HANDCUFF you two each other until you play nice!"

Himai and Shikamaru froze and stopped bickering. Tsunade then smiled.

"Now, I expect a report on how things are going with the research and the exam in one week. Now, OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

The three ran out the office and out the tower.

"Himai, I'm going back home. I need to rest. I'll see you soon. And I expect to see you soon as well, Nara Shikamaru."

"Yes sir." Shikamaru said. Hikougi walked away.

"Look Himai, if we're going to be working together, we have to stop arguing."

"I'll stop if you stop instigating them."

"Troublesome woman, whatever I say you turn back against me so why bother talking. Look, I say we start planning the exams tomorrow, since helping you out will take some time to start. I'll come over in the morning and we can go to my house to start planning the exam."

"Why don't I just go to your place in the morning instead of you walking to and fro?"

"You know where I live?"

"Aahhh, good point. Morning it is then haha!"

"Troublesome woman. Come on, I'm taking you home. You look exhausted."

"Actually, I think you'll have to drag me home Shikamaru."

"Why?"

"I haven't dispelled Ju. He's sleeping in my back pouch. When I do, I'm going to pass out. And I have to dispel him soon."

"Why?"

"I'm out of chakra, I have two minutes to dispel him or I'll have to go to the hospital."

"What a drag." Shikamaru lifter Himai up bridal style.

"Hey I can walk you know."

"Not for long. Just dispel the damn dragon."

"Alright alright, don't get your shadows ruffled."

"What?"

"Never mind. Ju, you can go now."

"Very well then, Child." Saikijuuou left and immediately Himai fainted.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru ran to the Okibi neighborhood and opened the gate. He tried walking quickly to the house, too bad Okibi men were very suspicious of other men.

"Hey!" Shinshuku had his sword out and started swinging towards Shikamaru.

"What did you do with Himai?"

"Whoa wait it's not like that!" Shikamaru said while dodging.

"Save your breath!" Shinshuku was using his sword and taijutsu. Shikamaru was just dodging.

'Oh man what a drag! The entire Okibi clan is crazy!'

"I know you leaf ninja pigs. Making women think you're all gentlemen like and then using them. Dragon style sword of-"

"Dragon style guardian's reversal." Hiyougo stood in front of Shikamaru and Himai and flicked Shinshuku's wrist which caused him to let go of the sword. Hiyougo caught the blade and it teleported back to its sheath on Shinshuku's back.

'N-no way, she just flicked his wrist! She's no ordinary mother.'

Hiyougo smiled at her son.

"That wasn't very nice Shinshuku. Don't you remember him? He was with Himai when you got her for the mission a few days ago. Stand down."

"Gr, fine. I'm going home." Shinshuku left Hiyougo and Shikamaru where they stood.

"I'm sorry about that Shikamaru. He's very protective of his siblings even if they don't know it. Let me guess, Himai just dispelled Ju. Come with me."

Shikamaru followed her into the house.

"MOOOOOM! Higiman isn't doesn't give back my journal!" Akarui yelled.

"Tell her to give back my scrolls!" Higiman countered.

"You'll get your scrolls when you give me back my stuff!"

"Stop sniffing through MY stuff and-"

"That's enough!" Hishu came up behind the two and grabbed them by the collars of their shirts.

"Give each other back your things and stop bickering! Grandfather Hikougi is resting! If I hear another peep of arguing from either of you, you'll wish you were mute!" Hishu put the two down and they ran to their rooms.

'I'm surrounded by monsters!' Thought Shikamaru.

"Sorry about that young man." Hishu came down the stairs.

"Nara Shikamaru right? My name is Okibi Hishu. I am Himai's father."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Shikamaru was bringing back Himai. Seems she passed out again from using Ju too long." Hiyougo said

"Not surprising. She had him out for almost 5 days. It's time she fainted. Thankfully she wasn't alone. It's a good thing you're there when she's in trouble."

"Come with me. We'll put her in her room."

Shikamaru followed Hiyougo to Himai's room. He was surprised when he saw the pale yellow walls and the flower paintings in it. It was… girly. He would've thought her room looked something like a guy's with scrolls and weapons everywhere since she wasn't the girl type. Shikamaru put her down.

"Thank you again Shikamaru. We must repay you for what you do. When do you think you can come have dinner with us?"

It clicked in Shikamaru's head. Himai could've easily gone to the hospital and admitted herself in for exhaustion or even ran to her house fast enough before she fainted. But no, she was getting him access to the library. No wonder she was good in infiltrations.

"I think the day after tomorrow. Himai and I have been assigned to organize the upcoming Chunin exams and we were set on going to my place tomorrow, so I think the flowing day would be okay."

"Great! This will be very exciting. We never really have guest over because, well you just experienced why with Shinshuku."

"No worries. It happens. Well I have to get home. Thanks for the invitation ma'am."

"You're welcome here any time."

Shikamaru said bye to the rest of the household before leaving. He made it quickly out the gates. He had to admit, although the girl was annoying, arrogant, rude, and manipulative, she was very smart. She made everything easier for them. Shikamaru made it home in time for dinner. Shikaku was waiting for Shikamaru in the living room.

"There you are son. How'd it go?"

"I'm supposed to organize the Chunin exams with Himai. She's going to proctor the third part of the exam."

"The Okibi girl? The Hokage's must have a lot of faith on her to be giving her that responsibility. Tell me, what's she like?"

"That troublesome girl? She's arrogant, manipulative, has a temper, rude, annoying, likes to pick fights, doesn't play well with others, but she's also really smart, and is very ambitious. She has her moments when she can be a nice person. They don't occur often, but they're there."

"I see. So you're intrigued by her."

"She's interesting to say the least."

"Take care of her. People like that, become the best allies, if they have the right people around."

This sounded more like an order that a suggestion.

"Sure."


	19. Chapter 19

**Just to recap, Himai took the Chunin exams in Iwagakura and the jonin exams in Sunagakure. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19:** Getting Along Better

Himai woke up early the following day and quickly got ready. She was going to Shikamaru's house. She wouldn't be doing anything strenuous, so she wore a peach t-shirt with a v neck and black leggings with the standard shinobi sandals. She carried her sword everywhere she went. She tied her forehead protector around her head as usual. She got out her messenger bag and stuffed scrolls and pencils in.

She went down to get a fruit and saw an odd sight. In the kitchen was Hikougi making breakfast and Shikamaru watching by the counter. Hishu was beside Shikamaru drinking tea and reading the paper.

"Ah, there you are. Hope you like eggs. Hishu has told me about your morning habits. A person like you who as a huge amount of energy won't live off only peaches. You must eat an actual meal every morning!"

"I thought you'd never come inside the Okibi neighborhood because of all the troublesome people you'd face."

"Well, I couldn't leave you in front of the gate like a newspaper yesterday. Besides, your mother said I was welcomed any time."

"Himai be nice to our guest. He brought you home after you passed out. The least you could say thank you." Hishu suggested. Himai gritted her teeth.

"Thanks." 'Rat.'

"Breakfast is served. You too son. A clan leader needs to eat too. I see where Himai got her habit from!"

Hikougi pushed plates in front of everyone present and they ate.

"Thanks grandpa. We'll be leaving now. We have to organize the Chunin exams." Himai said and headed out the door with Shikamaru.

"Hishu, have you tried making an arranged marriage with Himai?"

"A few months ago yes. It was just a diversion. I had to play the bad guy while we told Himai the truth."

"You won't force her to marry?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Keep it that way. If you don't, we're going to have hell on our hands." Hikougi warned while he ate.

Shikamaru and Himai were half way to the Nara residence.

"Look Himai. It's a little late, but I'm sorry for what happened that day before. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You're still with that? I thought we were over it. Usually after an argument, we forget about it and move on, what's with you?"

Shikamaru stopped walking.

"That's why we keep fighting, because we forget, but never forgive. I thought this way, there'd be less of that. Since we'll be working together for a while now, I thought it'd be good to get it out of the way."

"I never thought of that. Sorry for being such a pain."

"Do you mean that?"

"No. I don't feel like I did anything wrong. What bothered me was that I didn't understand why you were laughing. When you said why, I didn't feel it was a good reason. I'd say I'm sorry for misunderstanding, but I don't think that was a fault. I can say sorry if I've been a burden."

"Listen Himai." Shikamaru put his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know how many times I'll have to say this, but you're not a burden on anyone. Got that?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Shikamaru removed his hands. "Come on. We're almost there. I'll warn you in advance about my mother. She's enthusiastic to say the least."

"You make it seem bad."

"It is. Here we are." Shikamaru opened the door.

"Ma, dad, I'm back."

"Shikamaru! Where were you so early in the morning! And without eating-"

A woman came out of the kitchen. She had long brown hair tied back with a few strands on her face. She wore a pink blouse and a skirt with an apron. She stared at Himai like she was an alien.

"Shikaku!" She yelled. Shikaku ran to the scene.

"Yoshino, what is it?"

Yoshino pointed at Himai.

"He-he brought girl, one that isn't Ino. And she's actually pretty!"

Shikaku sighed.

"Good morning Lady Himai, how are you?"

"Himai is just fine sir. I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Shikamaru deadpanned. Either she really was changing, or she chose the right time to act nice.

"Ma, this is Okibi Himai. She's organizing the chunin exams with me."

"Well hello there. My name is Yoshino Nara, but you can call me Yoshino or mom, whichever you prefer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am, I'm Himai."

"She called me ma'am!" Yoshino leaned towards Shikamaru's ear. "If you ever lose this girl, pray to Kami I don't disown you."

"Ma there's nothing goin' on between us."

"Then make something happen." Yoshino backed away.

"In any case's, I assume you two will be in the study. Let me know if you need anything." She said.

"Come on, let's get this started." Shikamaru started walking and Himai followed.

"Door open!" Yelled Yoshino.

Shikamaru flinched at her tone.

"Your mother isn't evil, she just likes order in the house."

"That's because she met you before seeing you in public with me. I never bring girls because of her. She saw me in the street with Hinata and Neji and assumed I was in a secret relationship with her. She's such a pain."

"Believe whatever you want."

The Nara house was very peaceful, nothing like the rambunctiousness of her house. The forest behind the house looked inviting. Something was coming out of it.

"Is that… a deer?"

"Yeah. They live in this forest. We take care of them."

"They're very cautious of strangers."

"Huh?"

"When they saw me, they became agitated."

"You can feel the emotions of animals too?"

"Yea."

"You sure you're human?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't pass out of chakra exhaustion."

"Yea but normal person pass out in 2 days. It took you like 5."

"Whatever. Is this the study room?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru opened the door to a room with books along the walls and a large square table with chairs in the center.

"You can sit there. I'm gonna get the rule books for the chunin exams."

Himai sat down and took out scroll and pencil.

"Higihen told me how the exam they took was. I found it similar to the one I took in Iwagakure."

"Okay, so being the proctor of the third exam, you know that you'll be part of the council that decides who becomes chunin right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so let's first look at the requirements of each test and what is needed to pass. Here."

Shikamaru passed Himai a handbook titled "Chunin Selection Exams III."

"Do you know anyone taking it?" Himai asked.

"Yeah. A lot from my year. Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Hinata, along with Tenten."

"I thought Sakura would've passed already. But, this is only her second time retaking it right?"

"Yeah."

They spent the next few hours reading over the exam regulations.

"Shikamaru, Himai, lunch is ready." Yoshino came in. The two walked out to the dining room where Shikaku and Yoshino were seated. Everything was set for 4 people. It was a little elaborate for a simple lunch.

'Oh no. She's gonna drill her! What's Himai gonna do? This is such a drag!'

They sat down.

"Well let's not waste time everyone dig in!" Yoshino said. Shikamaru was curious as to why his normally commanding mother was being so nice.

"The food is wonderful Mrs. Yoshino."

"Thank you Himai you're so sweet."

'Sweet my ass.'

"So tell us Himai, how did you manage to become and ANBU blackops so young?" Shikaku asked. Now that Ino must have told half the village, it didn't bother her that people knew. She told the pair how she went up in rank outside the village.

"Shikamaru! You should learn form a fine young lady like her! Maybe then you'll grow a backbone!" Yoshino scolded.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about your son ma'am. He's very useful in battle. He has a skill many Jonin lack: the ability to strategize in any situation."

"Well it does run in the family. But you must be pretty amazing too Himai. I'm sure you have boys running to your doorstep."

'What does everyone have with saying that?!' Himai thought.

"If she does she doesn't know about them. You can say she's unapproachable."

Yoshino reached over the table and smacked Shikamaru upside the head.

"Be nice to our guest you ungrateful brat! Sorry about that sometimes he just can't hold his tongue."

"It's alright ma'am. I don't give much attention to boys so he's probably right."

"Well you're only 15 so it's perfectly fine to not be boy crazy. If I had a daughter I would wish she were like you. Sadly I have a lazy son who doesn't appreciate his old man." Shikaku replied.

'Come on not you too dad.'

"Haha, he is lazy, but he does work hard and he care a lot for him comrades whether they like it or not. Believe me I've seen it."

They finished lunch and went back to the study room. Shikamaru was shocked by what went down there.

"Your parents really care for you. They just have a weird way of showing it."

"What you said back there, was it all true?"

"Well, yeah. I can't really lie. Why?"

"No, I was just, surprised is all. I didn't know you thought that about me."

"Well what did you think I thought of you? I mean, yeah you have some things that bother me, but overall you're not a bad guy. Besides, I could feel that your parents were scrutinizing me or something, so I couldn't make you look bad even if I wanted to."

Shikamaru's mind was blown. She really had changed. He knew the old Himai wouldn't have shown as much enthusiasm as the one that did during lunch. She would have taken the opportunity to make him look his worst.

"You okay Shikamaru?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's get back to work."

After two hours, Himai got restless from just sitting there. She already skimmed the handbook she was given twice.

"Hey Shikamaru, how many times have you organized the Chunin Exams?"

"This is my first time. Lady Tsunade has been pushing me to do more in the village. I think she has this big plan for the future with me in it."

"Maybe she just wants you to get off you lazy butt."

"Maybe. It's a drag but someday I'll have to grow up. What about you? Think she's got something planned besides getting you out of your clan rules?"

"She wouldn't have made me help organize the chunin exams and taken me off ANBU for a while for no reason. The fact that she _wants_ me out of the clan rules to avoid having another rogue, I think that's a small part of her plan. She doesn't show it, but she already has the future set up."

"Well, whatever her plan is, we have each other's backs, right?"

"Yeah, right."

"Alright, so let's go over everything and form a plan."

The next two hours were spent strategizing how the exam was going to be given.

"Shikamaru, Himai, dinner is ready." Shikaku came to tell them. They went back out to the dining room and had a less interrogation-like dinner. They discussed what they did today and the plan for later. After dinner, Shikamaru and Himai were got ready to leave.

"Bye Mrs. Yoshino. The food was delicious."

"Thank you Himai. You're welcome anytime you please."

"Thank you. I'll take you up on that."

Shikaku came up behind Yoshino. "We hope to have you back really soon Himai. Say hello to your father for me, and remind him of next week's meetings."

"I will sir."

"Come on, I'm walking you home. Otherwise, my mom will never let me live it down."

"Hahaha, alright."

"I'll be back soon mom, dad. Oh almost forgot, Himai's mother invited me for dinner tomorrow."

"What?! And you tell us now?!" Yoshino burst.

"That's fine son." Shikaku said calmly.

"Bye. Thank you." Himai said before turning and leaving with Shikamaru. They walked a little bit more before talking.

"Since when were you coming over for dinner?" Asked Himai.

"Since I brought you to your house yesterday and your mother invited me. Your plan worked."

"Thanks. I knew you'd catch on. Should I give you a few pointers before coming over?"

"If my life is at risk, yes."

"Just be careful of the males. They don't-"

"They don't do well with other foreign men and their sisters yeah I got a taste of that yesterday with your brother. I think it was Shinshuku."

"Shinshuku is the least of your worries. Higihen and Higiman are the ones you should worry about. They'll do anything for you not to want to come back."

"Don't worry, I'll be good."

"Haha, alright then." They reached the Okibi gate a few minutes later. Himai put her hand on the gate to open it.

"Are you coming in? I'm sure my mom wants to see you."

"Sure."

Shikamaru and Himai went through the gate. Many people stared at them walking in together and started whispering. Shikamaru could see Himai getting agitated and withdrawn.

"Ignore them. They just want to talk." Shikamaru encouraged. Himai's facial features softened.

"Thanks Shikamaru." They made it to her house and Himai opened the door.

"I'm ba-"

"HIMAAAAAI! WHERE'S MY KUNAI SHARPENER?!" Yelled a male's voice.

"I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE I DIDN'T TAKE IT HIGIMAN! LOOK FOR IT." Himai turned to Shikamaru.

"Sorry, it's normal to hear screaming when you come in."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it."

Hiyougo walked up to the front door to greet them.

"Good evening Shikamaru. I hope my Himai wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all."

"You're still coming over tomorrow for dinner right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

"Excellent! See you tomorrow then!"

"Have a good night ma'am, Himai. See you tomorrow." Shikamaru left the house and walked back home. He was in a very good mood. Himai had changed for the better. He just hoped she stayed that way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:** Never Doubt an Okibi Girl

Shikamaru was nervous. He wasn't scared of Himai or her parents, it was her brothers. There were 4 of them. According to his experience and Himai, they didn't get along with other males unless they were family friends, fiancés, or spouses to their sisters.

"Why did I agree to this? This is such a drag." He said as he walked to the Okibi neighborhood. "The things I do for others."

He opened the gate and saw Jino walking a few feet ahead of him. Jino turned his head to see who opened the gate.

"Oh. It's you. Shikamaru right? What's up? Are you coming for dinner too?"

Jino seemed cool and collected.

"Yeah. I brought Himai home after she fainted the other day and her mother invited me over."

"Yeah. Lady Hiyougo's like that. So how's Himai doing? I haven't talked to her much since a few months ago. Sure I come over often but I'm usually with Higami."

"She's doing a lot better. Sometimes she doesn't really know how to react in emotional situations but she's a lot more approachable. It's a drag but I think arguing with me helps a lot."

"Really? Never thought she'd find another person to argue with. But if she's opening up more then I guess it's good. So what are you up to now?"

"I'm organizing the chunin exams with Himai. Lady Tsunade said it'd be good exposure for Himai since not many villages know her."

"Sounds good. Nice to know she's meeting new people."

Jino opened the door to the house. They never locked it. They walked past the living room and into the dining room. Shikamaru stayed there as Jino walked in the kitchen.

"Jino. How was your day?" Hiyougo asked.

"Bit boring. Lots of paperwork. I ran into Shikamaru on my way here."

"Tell him to come here!"

Jino motioned of Shikamaru to come in the kitchen. He saw Hiyougo placing the food on different big platters.

"How are you Shikamaru?" She asked.

"I'm well, thank you. Would you like some help?"

"Oh no I'm fine Akarui's helping. She just went to get everyone here. You can take your seat anywhere you want. Akarui! Are you done yet?!"

"I'm here I'm here!" He remembered the girl from when he first came to the house, but he just realized she looked EXACTLY like Himai. However, it was easy to see it wasn't Himai because Akarui was wearing something Himai wouldn't wear unless she was forced to: a dress.

"Nice to meet you my I'm Akarui thanks for bringing my sister home the other day she can be very reckless but that's Himai for you I'm glad she has people like you around to help her whenever she's in trouble she'll be coming soon she's training with grandfather outside would you like anything to drink?"

Yes, this definitely was NOT Himai. Akarui was too cheerful to be Himai.

"No thank you. I'll wait for dinner." Shikamaru politely declined. Right afterwards two boys who were twins came into the dining room. They tried to sneak up on Shikamaru when Hiyougo stopped them.

"Higiman, Higihen, if you so much as bother Shikamaru I'll make you sleep outside for a month."

Shikamaru turned around to see two boys a bit taller than him with the trademark Okibi characteristics. Their heir reached the nape of their necks and it fanned out at the ends.

"Hey there. My name is Higihen and this is my twin Higiman." Said Higihen.

"You must be that boy from the Nara clan. Can you really paralyze people with just their shadow?" Asked Higiman

"We'd better turn off the lights so you can't do that to us" The two boys laughed.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"

"Sorry mom!" They replied in unison before sitting at the table. Higiman sat on Akarui's right and Higihen sat on her left.

"Jino!" A girl taller than him with straight hair that reached down half her neck jumped on Jino's back and kissed him on the cheek. They shared a few words before she turned to Shikamaru.

"Hello. I'm Higami. It's nice to have you here. I'll apologize if anything goes awry during dinner."

Higami pulled Jino to the table and sat two seats away from Higihen. Hiryuu and Shinshuku came down the stairs discussing Shinshuku's behavior.

"All I'm saying is that you can't go on attacking everyone you see with the girls."

"You can't trust any of the guys in Konoha."

"Stop being so overprotective you're gonna hurt one of them someday."

"It's for their own good."

"Ah Shikamaru. Glad to see you this evening." Hiryuu said while sitting next to Jino. Shinshuku looked at Shikamaru and walked to sit next to Hiryuu without saying a word. Hiyougo put everything on the table and sat down beside Higihen. Hishu came to the table soon after and sat beside her.

"Good evening Shikamaru."

"Good evening sir."

"Where are Himai and my father?" Hishu asked.

"Outside still trai-"

"Dragon style chains of reliability!"

"Dragon style rays of light!"

An explosion was heard. Hishu calmly stood up and went to the back door.

"YOU IDIOTS DINNER'S ON THE TABLE AND WE HAVE A GUEST WAIT TO EAT BEFORE YOU KILL EACH OTHER!" Hishu yelled.

"DON'T TALK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT!" Retaliated Hikougi

"YOU'RE BEHAVING LIKE A CHILD!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GO INSIDE NOW!" Himai yelled. The bickering stopped and Himai waltzed into the dining room and sat beside Higiman and Shikamaru. Hikougi and Hishu followed after. Hikougi sat on the other side of Shikamaru and beside Shinshuku.

'Oh man I really am surrounded by aliens

"Well now that everyone's here we can eat." Announced Hiyougo. The plates were passed in a clockwise direction.

"So Shikamaru Nara, How are you this evening?" Hishu started.

"Fine. Thank you. I'm currently organizing the Chunin exams with Himai."

"That's right the exams are coming up. How long did it take you to become one?" Jino asked.

"I did it in my first try."

"Impressive. You must be very skilled to have achieved that."

"He has an IQ of over 200 and is able to strategize under any conditions. The Hokage usually calls on him to make a lot of strategic decisions." Said Himai

"Amazing. So are you good at games?" Asked Akarui.

"I prefer shogi and go."

"Strategy games. Fits with who you are. I assume you're genin squad was made of the famous Ino Shika Cho trio am I right?" Hiyougo asked.

"Yea. Our sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

"Chain Smoker?! He's still alive? Though for sure he'd be dead by now. How many packs does he smoke like 3?" Higihen asked.

"Depends on his mood. I'm used to the smell by now, but I really don't like it. It was a drag meeting up with him when we first got out of the Academy. The smoke would sting our eyes."

"Well then let's hope you don't become a chain smoker like your sensei." Shinshuku said. He was trying to provoke him.

"So how many hearts has the heartbreaker broken?" Higiman asked. Himai had a reputation in the family of rejecting every man that came to the door of the house because they were related to her.

"So far three: Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, And Rock Lee." Shikamaru chuckled out.

"Be careful Shikamaru you might be next." Hikougi said as a joke. The females at the table except Himai laughed. Al the men except Hikougi and Shikamaru choked on their food. Himai gave Hikougi a death glare. Jino was first to recuperate.

"Sir Hikougi. Please don't joke like that. The way things are going, Himai won't find a man until she's at least 40." Now all the men laughed.

"You doubt your future grandfather-in-law?"

"Well? Himai isn't the nicest bunny in the forest."

"No, but she's working on it." Shikamaru interrupted.

"Well out of all of us you'd know since you spend the most time with her." Shinshuku argued.

"You don't need to spend an enormous amount of time with a person to know they changed. I'm sure you experienced that when Himai returned." Shikamaru countered.

"Oh yes, but you do have to know them well enough." Shinshuku said.

"Yes when a person trusts you enough to tell you stuff you do get to know them better." Shikamaru knew where Shinshuku was taking this.

"Nice to know she trusts outsiders."

Himai reached under the table for Shikamaru's knee and attempted to speak to him through his mind.

'_What are you doing?! He's baiting you!' _Himai warned

'_Don't worry it's all fine.' _Shikamaru reassured her.

"Shinshu, shut up please." The women said in unison.

"Himai's a leaf ninja, so no one in the village could be an outsider" Akarui countered.

"Changing the subject. So Shikamaru, what was your first mission as a chunin?" Higami asked.

"My first mission, was a failure. It was to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back." He said somberly.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to-"

"Nah it's alright. It helped me become a better squad leader. I learned a lot from it." Shikamaru answered sincerely. The rest of the evening was filled with more questions to Shikamaru. He was a very interesting subject. Everyone was beginning to like Shikamaru a lot, Shinshuku gained a bit of his respect when he talked back to him. Himai kept her hand on his knee throughout the meal just to make sure he wouldn't do anything that would delay them being able to use the archives. After dinner they retreated to the living room for tea and dessert.

"Since Himai came home she's been the only one allowed to make desserts." Hiyougo commented to Shikamaru.

"Why's that?"

"During out travels Himai developed such a sweet tooth that she had to have something sweet at the end of the day or she'd be really irritable in the morning. So I told her whenever we stayed at a place that had a kitchen she'd have to make a certain amount of sweets until we got to another place. There was no way I'd be spending money every day on dango and cakes." Jino answered.

"You guys make it look like I never stop eating" Himai deadpanned.

"But with energy like yours, you have no choice but to do so." Hikougi said. The rest of the evening was spent chatting about miscellaneous things until it was time for Shikamaru to leave. Before he left, Hishu spoke with him.

"The Okibi clan usually doesn't trust others, but you seem to be a very reliable young man. If you'd like, you may ask my father, Hikougi to give you access to the clan archives so long as you go in with him. It's time other began to know about the Okibi clan."

Shikamaru swore to never doubt Himai from now on. Ever. What Himai told Lady Tsunade was true.

"It's an honor to be allowed to read the archives. Thank you." Shikamaru said slightly bowing to Hishu.

"No need to bow boy, you're a friend of the family. Thank you for everything you have done for Himai."

"Anytime sir."

"Come on Shikamaru, I'll take you to the gate so you won't have to deal with troublesome people." Himai offered.

"Sure." Shikamaru said his goodbyes and waked away with Himai. They waited until they were far enough to speak.

"So, how'd you like dining wmonsters?" Himai joked.

"Wasn't as bad as I though. I learned an important lesson: Never doubt an Okibi girl."

"Why?"

"Because guess you has permission to access the Okibi archives."

Himai smirked. "I'm a little hurt that you actually doubted me. But at least you learned your lesson."

"We'll have to devise a schedule to not make it seem suspicious. We can't be going in there all the time. But we have to spend a great deal of time in there to properly do research. Not to mention we also have to organize the Chunin Exams." Shikamaru said.

"We can go once a week to the archives, and the other days we can plan the exam. We just have to make sure the days we go into the archives aren't the same. They have to vary."

"Good idea 'Mai. Don't forget to tell your grandfather about this."

"Of course not."

Shikamaru and Himai stopped at the gate. "We will find a loophole." Shikamaru said.

"And if we don't?"

"You're talking to a genius. I'll think of something as plan B."

"You know, I sure am glad I took your advice to try and understand others." Himai said smiling.

Shikamaru smirked. "Me too. She you soon. Don't stay up so late thinking 'Mai. I can see your eyes starting to get black rings like Gaara."

'Yes father I won't" Himai said sarcastically. Shikamaru waved and walked out the gate. Himai walked back happily until her mind caught on to something rather peculiar.

'_Did he just call me 'Mai? Twice?'_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20:** Every 6th time

Himai, Shikamaru, and Hikougi waited a month before going into the archives to reduce suspicion of any kind. Tsunade wished to start sooner, but was pleased they got Shikamaru inside. Over the month, they had gained the trust of the Okibi family, which was very important. Shikamaru would come every so often for dinner and twice even lunch because they couldn't always organize the Chunin Exams at the Nara house because of Yoshino making remarks on their relationship. Since this was the time many genin graduated from the academy, the village library was filled with a bunch of 12 year olds making a mess of the place.

Shikamaru was at the Okibi residence very early. They wasted a month on erasing suspicion. He went in the house to have breakfast, because Hikougi doesn't let anyone leave without eating.

"So Shikamaru, Himai has told me you want to see the clan archives today?" Hishu asked. Shinshuku choked on his orange juice.

"What? Father he's an outside!"

"He's a leaf shinobi. It's high time we stop hiding secrets from the village. You will do well to understand that Shinshu." Hishu reprimanded

"Yes sir." Shinshuku wasn't a fan of anyone not from the clan. He didn't play well with others. It was a trait that ran in the family.

"Yes. While sparing with Himai I've asked many questions, some even Himai doesn't know. So I'm curious as to the Okibi fighting style."

"You really are your father's son. I've worked with Shikaku a lot since we're both in the village council. You both share a curiosity for anything."

"I'd like to think I'm curious because I want to protect the village."

"Bull. You just can't sleep at night if you don't get answers. Like that mission two months ago to Sunagakure. You wouldn't stop pestering the Kankuro on the village's strategy of defense until he told you." Himai countered.

"It was needed information."

"Shikamaru. It was 3 in the morning. Everyone was asleep. Then Kankuro screamed so loud everyone woke up. The entire building heard the village's defense strategy. 2 minutes later, you knocked out." Himai said calmly.

"Whatever, You're such a drag."

Everyone in the table laughed. They finished eating and Hikougi, Shikamaru and Himai headed into the archives. It was in the outskirts of the neighborhood, underground. Hikougi made hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Release!" The ground he hit tuned red in color and became a metal door in the ground. It was an ingenious way of keeping the place hidden. Hikougi opened the door and stepped aside to let the two in. He followed behind them after resealing the door.

"No one is allowed in without grandfather's permission."

"Why?"

"To protect the history. The job of the past heads of clan after their successor takes over is to guard and write the history of the clan. Though the head can grant you permission, it means nothing if I don't give you access." Hikougi answered he walked past them and led the way. The place was pitch black with many turns. Shikamaru wondered how Hikougi could see in there, unless he was so used to the place he memorized the path. Shikamaru stopped waling when he bumped into Hikougi. Hikougi placed his palm on the surface in front of him.

"Fire style five point fire seal." His fingertips shot fire to the surface and it became a door. He opened it and they entered what seemed to be an enormous circular library with thousands of scrolls. The place was illuminated by a giant orb of fire on the ceiling which was very bright.

"Amazing." Himai uttered.

"You've never been in here?" Shikamaru questioned.

"No, not even many people in the clan get to come in here. Consider yourself very lucky to be here." Himai said as she explored the place.

"Okay Shikamaru, since you're the brains here, tell us, where do you want to start researching?" Hikougi asked.

"I say we start with the story of how the clan was formed."

"Alright then." Hikougi jumped up to a high shelf and go out a dusty brown scroll. He handed it to Shikamaru.

"This is the first scroll written by the founder of the clan. It describes his journey and the pact he made with the dragons. Along with the first rules of the clan."

Shikamaru unrolled it and began to read aloud. The name of the person who wrote the scroll was never mentioned.

"I wondered why anyone that ventured to the mountain of dragons never returned. My curiosity led me to the Land of the Brave; dragon country. I asked the elder dragon why no one would return. He said it was because no one was worthy to know the secrets of the dragons. I asked for knowledge and how to live in harmony with them and he blew fire to me. I wasn't afraid because I felt that I wouldn't get burned. When the fire stopped, the elder dragon bowed his head to me as a sign of peace. He's gave me the wisdom of the dragons and in return, I promised that my predecessor would guard the secrets and keep the dragons safe from other humans. This is the curse I have given my children, my grandchildren, and so on. To guard the dragons is a great task. Should an outsider know their secrets, they will never trust humanity again. And so I write the rules for them to follow:

Everyone in the clan will have a connection to dragons, thus everyone must travel to the land of bravery to be tested by the dragons to prove their worth.

If the dragons deem you unworthy, you will be killed to protect the knowledge of the dragons.

The head of the clan will be of my direct lineage and the person with the strongest connection to the dragons. The elder dragon had given me a diamond pendant with the power to assess a person's connection.

The heir's opinions will be taken seriously as this is the next head. All others will follow their decisions.

Members of the clan must keep a strong connection with the dragons or risk being killed by them.

These are the rules. I know there will be more added or ratified. As long as the dragons are kept safe no harm will come to the world."

'There doesn't seem to be any loophole. But I'm sure there are more rules that have been added. And there have to have been some who were supposed to be heirs but never became heirs.' Shikamaru thought.

"Do you have a family tree or something that tells the lineage of the clan?" He asked.

"Of course. Himai. Grab me the red book on the third shelf"

Himai looked at the book he was referring to. It was HUGE. She picked it up and quickly set it in front of Shikamaru. It was really heavy.

"Does that book really have writing in EVERY PAGE?" Himai questioned.

"No. It has more blank pages that written ones. This is where everyone born in the clan is written down by generations. Their names and connections are written there."

"How do you determine the connection strength?"

Hikougi opened the first page on the top was written 'FOUNDER: 10, wisdom' which he assumed was the first person in the clan. Again, no name. Next to it was written 'SPOUSE: N/A.'

"It's a number scale from 1-10. Depending on how bright the diamond shines, you are given a number. 10 being the highest. The one with the highest number is the heir. The words after the number are the kind of dragon they possess. If N/A follows the name, it means that person was from outside the clan."

Shikamaru went through the first few generations until her found something important in the sixth generation. The heir was given the highest number form his siblings, but he didn't become the head of the clan. The next head of the clan was a different child. What was even more striking was that the original heir married and had children inside the clan.

"Hikougi sir, is there anything on someone named Kouchou? He was the sixth generation."

"Hmm, I think so." Hikougi jumped up to a higher shelf again and pulled out a scroll.

"This is the recorded history of the sixth head of clan. His name was Kougi. We repeat names in the clan a lot."

Shikamaru opened the scroll and read the part where it spoke of this Kouchou. "My brother Kouchou was a prodigy, but he didn't want to become the next heir. My father traveled to dragon country and changed the heir rule. This is the new rule: if the heir wished not to take over the clan, and they have yet gone to the dragons to prove their worth, the title may be passed down to the next child with the second highest connection. This is only if the heir has yet to prove their worth. Because my brother hadn't gone to dragon country, he was relieved of being the heir. He still married in the clan and had children."

'This would've helped if Himai wasn't a dragon master. But since she is, this isn't any help at all.'

"That can't be the only case where an heir defected." Himai said.

"You're right, I'll keep looking." He went on and found another defected heir, 6 generations after the first defected heir.

"Hikougi, what about Hifushigi?"

"Generation 12. Here."

In the scroll, it was said that Hifushigi was a very sick child, and was unable to go to the dragons. In this case, his sister went to the dragons, and explained that she would take his place. The dragons approved and a new rule was made: if the heir was too weak to lead, the child with the second highest connection would take their place. This didn't help them either.

Shikamaru kept looking at the generations and found a pattern: every 6 generation the heir would be someone that originally wasn't supposed to take over. He went to the last written page, the current head. He then counted back the generation until there was another incident of a defected heir.

"I see a pattern I don't know if it's intentional, but every 6th generation has a defected heir. If the pattern stays, Himai is in the 6th generation right now. So there is a high probability that we can have a chance, but that's only counting on luck. I think we should look over the scrolls of every sixth generation. It seems that something always goes on with the intended heir."

"Okay but we have to continue this another day. There's over 50 scrolls we have to go over, not to mention the new and rewritten rules we have to see as well. Let's pick up and go." Hikougi said.

"We'll continue this next week. The chunin exams are a month away so we might not really be able to come here as often as we'd like until they're done. Especially you Himai, since you're in charge of the most important part of the exam. We should meet with Ibiki and Anko Mitarashi tomorrow to tell them how everything's gonna go down."

"Right. Okay then let's go."

They picked up and left the library. Shikamaru thought they made good progress in one day, but there was a lot more to do. They left the library and resurfaced. They must have been down there for a long time because the sun was starting to set. They went back to the house to let everyone know they were back. Dinner was served and Shikamaru left soon after with Himai following.

"We did some good work today, but we have a ways to go." Shikamaru said.

"With the chunin exams coming up, we won't be able to go in there as much as we'd like. But we can go during the month's break of the third exam."

"Yeah. We have to give our report to Tsunade in the morning. It's a drag, but it had to be done."

"We just have to make sure we don't have anyone tracking what we do."

"Right. Well see you tomorrow."

"Later."

Shikamaru left and Himai headed back to her house, but got on the roof. She was conflicted. On the one side, they were having progress, but on the other, if they find a loophole, they didn't know what would happen. Himai put the thought in the back of her head and just thought of the Chunin exam.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:** On Everyone's Mind

It was the second month of the Chunin exams. Himai stood by the Hokage's seat in the arena where the tournament would be held. There were dignitaries from all the lands. She wore the standard shinobi uniform with her sword on her back, fingerless gloves, her hair loose with her forehead protector, and her sleeves rolled up. She was glad to see all her friends had made it to this round. Tsunade and Shikamaru walked out the side rail.

"So twelve passed? Good work on the exam you two."

"Thanks Tsunade." Said Himai

"Remember, they may be friends, but you have to be fair with every contestant." Tsunade warned.

"Got it."

"You ready 'Mai?" Shikamaru asked

"Yup."

"Good luck." Tsunade wished her.

Himai nodded and jumped down to the arena. There were 6 leaf shinobi, three from Sunagakure, and three from Kirigakure.

"Stand at attention everyone." She said. Everyone stood up straight. It was funny for her friends to see her in the standard shinobi uniform. Himai turned to give them her back and face the audience. Himai nodded to Tsunade and Tsunade spoke to the audience before turning back to the candidates.

"In this round there are no rules. You fight until one of you acknowledges defeat or dies. I can step in and stop a match if I determine a match to be over. No hissy fits about it. The first round will be Sakura Haruno against Noboru of Kirigakure. Everyone else go to the waiting area."

Once the arena was cleared Himai gave permission to start the match. The tournament went better than expected. No one died, there wasn't a surprise attack, and Tenten won the tournament, so it went pretty well.

Now she was sitting in a room with a bunch of old people to decide who became a chunin. The people in the meeting were heads of the clans, the village elders, the head of ANBU, head of ROOT, Ibiki, Anko, Shikamaru, Himai, and all jonin squad leader. Tsunade said her opinion was crucial because not only was she a main part in choosing chunin, this was also a way for her to gain the trust of important shinobi in the village.

They all sat in a giant room with a circular table. The proctors and organizers sat closest to the Hokage, with Himai and Shikamaru sitting at either side of her. Tsunade stood.

"Now that everyone's here, we can start deciding which candidates became Chunin."

"To think we leave the organization of an exam to children." Said Koharu.

"A child is between 4-10. Last time I checked, I was not a child." Replied Himai.

'What a drag. She's gonna make a scene. So much for gaining the respect of the shinobi in the village.'

"Young lady you will hold your tongue when speaking to the council. You may be the heir to a prestigious clan, but you hold no proper position in the council! You will speak only when asked to, do you understand?" Homura reprimanded.

"So if I know the village is under attack but can't speak because I don't have permission to, what will you do?" Himai said with a smirk. Tsunade was laughing in the inside. Yes, she enjoyed Himai very much. The elders stayed silent. Hishu wanted to run out of the room and never return. He expected as much from her.

"So now we will go through each candidate and evaluate their performance. The first is Tenten."

"She's too rash in her actions, lets her emotions get in the way." Said a jonin.

"But she thinks things through, and is very creative in using her ninjutsu." Said Ibiki

"Being ambitious means she isn't afraid of taking risks to fulfil missions." Said Anko.

"But those risks can lead to deaths of comrades." Countered Kakashi

"She uses her weapons as extensions of her body. She analyzes the situation before moving. She won because she analyzed the situation perfectly and attacked flawlessly. Thinking before acting is hard to do in battle, yet she managed to do that in all her matches. She's efficient. She may be rash, but her drive to succeed is admirable. These are qualities not even many jonin have." Himai stated. The jonin nodded their heads in agreements. Shikaku smirked.

'Amazing. Only knowing her enough to be an acquaintance, she was able to figure that much out just seeing her.' He thought.

"All in favor of Tenten becoming a Chunin raise your hands."

"After what this girl has said, it'd be foolish not to." Said Tsume Inuzuka. Of course there were some who disagreed, like Danzo, Koharu and Homura, but they were severely out voted.

The process was repeated for all the candidates. The elders were furious because Himai was able to sway everyone's opinion. When they got to Hinata, the third to last candidate, Danzo had enough. He stood up.

"That's enough from you Okibi Himai! Your opinion means nothing yet you convince everyone here of your rulings! You are a simple jonin to the village. You haven't been here long enough to properly know what qualities a Konoha Chunin should possess. You took you exam in a foreign land with no other leaf shinobi. What makes you so qualified to give your opinion?!"

"1) The fact that Lady Tsunade chose me to organize and proctor the third exam, 2) the fact that you are a retired, disabled man who is only in charge of ROOT because you have nothing else to do and no one trusts you to be Hokage, 3) You didn't even go to see the tournament, therefore YOUR arguments can't be proven." Himai said crossing her arms. Danzo growled and sat back down. Tsunade was having a blast. Yes, Himai needed to learn self-control, fast, but seeing the elders squirm, Tsunade couldn't be happier.

"Hinata has qualities of a chunin, but she's too timid to lead a mission. She can protect others and follow orders, but what's worrisome is if in a mission she's faced with a tough decision, will she make a decision. She needs more confidence as a shinobi. I think making her Chunin would raise her confidence and allow her to believe in her decisions. But that could be very risky, I don't think she's ready." Himai said looking at Hiashi.

Tenten, Ino, Kiba, Sakura, and Choji were made Chunin. Hinata was a special case, but if she took the exam next time, she'd pass. Tsunade was pleased. Himai had managed to show she was worth her jonin title, gaining the trust of almost everyone there. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai went to congratulate Himai on her job in the exams.

"We'd take you out drinking, but that'd be a long wait period. So we've decided to just give you this, we're sure you'll figure out a way to use it." Kurenai gave her a wrapped box. After the tea party, she was very cautious of wrapped boxes, or anything that contained a present. Thankfully, this one only held a long, red rope. It looked like it belonged on a sword.

"It's supposed to be on a sword. With the way you throw it, it will increase its deadly force." Kakashi informed.

"Thanks. This is so cool." She said sincerely.

"We hope to be able to go on many missions with you, as long as you don't swing that death sword at us." Asuma said. They laughed and went on their way. Shikamaru came up behind her.

"I was worried for you at the beginning, but you did good 'Mai." Shikamaru congratulated. He had a habit of calling her Mai rather than her her full name.

"Thanks, though I have to admit I was expecting my father to shut me up." Himai said scratching the back of her head.

"We were all gonna go out to eat to congratulate everyone whether they passed or not. Wanna come with?"

"Can I change out of this suffocating attire first?" She said sticking her arms out. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Sure. Let's go." They walked back to her house where she changed her shirt to a yellow shirt that covered her shoulders and traded her pants for black shorts. She left her hair as it was and put on her past-the-knee shoes. She put her sword on her back but changed the position so it unsheathed from the bottom instead of the top. That way she could grab it by her new rope which was rolled up and napped on to her waist. She went back outside where Shikamaru was waiting for her.

"You know, for a second it looked like you had a whip until I saw it tied to the sword. Don't swing that around people. It'll be such a drag if it hit someone." Shikamaru warned.

"Don't worry I won't, unless you piss me off. Then, get ready. THAT'S gonna be a REAL drag." Himai countered. Shikamaru was seeing Himai be more expressive lately, and also more sarcastic.

"So where are we going?"

"Oh, it's this place Ino found by the Hyuga district. Apparently it opens today."

"Really? What a convenience. The day we give out chunin vests is the day it opens."

"Yeah, it's like they assumed many people would go out to celebrate."

"I wonder how Hinata took not passing again."

"I'm sure she was sad, but more determined to pass next time."

"I just hope her father- What? Hey! Shikamaru what's going on?!" Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu on Himai so she couldn't move.

"Sorry but if I told you where we were really going you would've refused because of your last experience there!" He said as they started running.

"Why? Where are we going?" She asked frantically.

"You'll see when we get there."

They kept running until they entered the Hyuga neighborhood. He was right. She would've refused coming because she was scared of receiving gifts and having to answer questions for them. Once they entered the main Hyuga house Shikamaru released the jutsu and pulled Himai's forehead protector down.

"Don't worry just follow me." He said as he grabbed both her hands and guided her to an unknown location.

"Ugh! You're so lucky I can't see anything!" Where the hell are we going anyways? And why am I being blindfolded?"

"Quit your whining troublesome woman. We're almost there."

"If this is another tea party I'm running away."

"It's not don't worry."

"Why am I the one blindfolded if this was for the new chunin?"

"See for yourself." Shikamaru took off her headband.

"SURPRISE! CONGRATS HIMAI!" The main garden of the Hyuga house was set up for an outdoors party. Everyone that had a chunin vest was wearing it. All their friends, some of the jonin, and some heads of clans were there.

"Wh-what?" Himai was really confused

"It's a drag but we were going to throw you a party regardless. We wanted to congratulate you on your achievements as a jonin, most recently, gaining their other's respect. And we wanted to celebrate the fact that you've proven you're actually human." Shikamaru answered.

"It takes skill and many years of training to achieve what you did in that council room. You made excellent decisions in the new chunin as well as helped plan an excellent exam. You should be very proud of yourself." Kakashi said.

"You've come a long way in 7 months. From being a self-centered, arrogant, emotionless, irritating, low tempered, witty, smart mouthed-"

"We get it Asuma what's your point." Himai asked annoyed.

"Right, well the point is that you may still have a ways to go, and some things about you won't ever change, but you've really opened yourself up a lot. You may not have realized it, but we have." Asuma finished.

"E-even though you can be a bit harsh, th-that's who you are. A-and we'll accept you the way you are, no m-matter what." Hinata said. She didn't seemed fazed by the fact that she didn't make chunin.

"You guys are so corny! But thanks. It's nice to know I have people that I can count on, and that can count on me." Himai replied. Everyone cheered. Himai went to congratulate the new chunins and give Hinata advice for the next time. Kiba was very happy and hugged Himai. She had to allow the boy at least that after she rejected him more than 3 times.

"So I guess I really should stop hitting on you huh girlie?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, unless you're a masochist." She joked.

"You may not believe this, but this was all that lazy ass's idea. He thought it'd be good after all the hard work you've done." Kiba said as he pointed to Shikamaru.

"WHAT? You're kidding. Shikamaru? Planning all of this? No way." She said in disbelief.

"Believe it girlie. You sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Course I'm sure Kiba. Why does everyone think there is?"

"Because you spend the most time with him."

"We've been planning the Chunin exams."

"Oh yeah? How come he's the only one of all of us that's gone to your house?"

"Hinata's gone too."

"Has she eaten dinner there girlie?"

"Well no but-"

"Shikamaru isn't the kind of person to go through the trouble of planning a party for someone, not even for Choji. Pay close attention to details. You can break my heart and you can break Lees, even Choji is fine. But break Shikamaru's, and you'll regret it forever. Not because of what we might do, but because of what he might do to himself. He may not even realize what's going on now, but give it time. For a genius, sometimes he's really blind to detail." Kiba warned.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about kid, but I'll keep it in mind." Himai responded honestly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:** Reversed Situations and Wanted Results

Himai's temper was running low. It was two months after the exams had ended. May factors contributed to her crabby attitude:

There was no news of Himai's grandmother.

They were still researching the clan's archives for a loophole and everything they came across was considered invalid in Himai's case.

Hiryuu was planning his wedding and was more of a bridezilla that the bride.

Tsunade hadn't given her a mission in two months, just documents to work on. Therefore, she hadn't been out of the village in two months.

The only people to train with had to worry about their squads, so Himai trained by herself, because Shikamaru thought it was 'such a drag' and Hikougi had to worry about other things.

But the biggest reason for her aggravation of people was: EVERYONE asked if there was something going on between Shikamaru and her. Yoshino always asked how things were 'developing' with each other. Her mother requested his presence every dinner night. Ino thought they were secretly together. Even Hinata confronted her one day saying it was okay if they didn't want to tell anyone about their relationship.

It seemed that everyone knew of their secret relationship except for them. Shikamaru would get hounded by Kiba every so often asking him if Himai was pleasurable. This was causing many arguments between her friends. What bothered her the most of all of it? Shikamaru acted like he didn't care. He'd brush everything off. This made Himai very angry because he thought everything that existed was troublesome, but her thought this was no big deal.

Himai had had it today. She was in the archives reading documents over. Shikamaru was tapping his finger on the desk. In less than ten seconds after he started she snapped.

"Do you mind?"

"What?"

"Your tapping, it's annoying."

"… I just started doing that."

"Yeah, and it _started _to get annoying."

"I'm sorry for exercising my freedom to tap my finger."

"I'm sorry for you having to exercise such a right."

"That doesn't even make sense 'Mai."

"To you? Nothing makes sense."

"What are you talking about woman?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

Shikamaru stopped to think.

"Are you serious? I thought we were over that? I'm not getting into this conversation again. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru turned back to reading the documents in front of him. Himai stayed quiet for a minute before slamming her hands on the table and standing up.

"You can't POSSIBLY tell me it doesn't bother you!"

"Let people believe what they want. The important thing is that I know the truth."

"Doesn't it bother you just a little bit?"

"Of course! But I'm not going to let it get to me."

"So you'll just take the crap and do nothing about it?"

"What do you want me to do? If you ignore it it'll go away."

"It's been two months and it's still going strong 'Maru."

"So?"

"So? That all you have to say? Hello! It's getting out of proportion! _Shino _wished us a happy two month anniversary the other day. You know how awkward that was? He THOUGHT we were together. This is SHINO we're talking about!"

"Did you tell him we weren't together?!"

"Yes and he replied 'stop hiding it everyone knows!' People know the day we got together before we did. What the hell is that?!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?!" Shikamaru was standing now as well.

"ANYTHING! People listen to men more than women! I've done my part to try fixing it! Now you put in some effort!"

"Oh okay yeah sure! Because whenever I do something EVERYTHING GETS FIXED! What do you think I am a magician?! The old you wouldn't have cared for the rumors and would've ignored them which is what you should do!"

"Oh so you prefer the emotionless robot was?! I recall some lazy ass pineapple head telling me to actually try getting along with people and open up to them before deciding I don't want to talk to anyone! Now you want me to stop feeling?"

"I'm not saying that! Stop twisting my words."

Hikougi sighed. This was gonna go on a while. He got up and left them there. He'd come back for them later.

"Then what are you saying?!"

"I'm saying to not care about it!"

"So you DO want me to be emotionless!"

"That's not it!"

"Then what do you want?!"

"I don't WANT ANYTHING!"

"IF YOU DON'T WANT ANYTHING THEN WHY LET THE RUMORS GO ON AS IF NOTHING?!"

"BECAUSE I DON'TCARE AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU!"

"SO WHAT YOU SAY IS LAW?"

"NO BUT THINK LOGICALLLY! IF YOU PAY NO ATTENTION TO THEM THEY STOP!"

"THAT DOESN'T WORK BECAUSE KIBA STILL ASKS TO LET HIM KNOW WHEN I WANT TO CHANGE PARTNERS!"

"GOSH YOU ALWAYS BLOW EVERYTHING OUT OF PORPORTIONS!"

"NO I JUST LET EVERYTHING BE KNOWN INSTEAD OF HIDING IT ALL! MAYBE YOU SHOULD DO THE SAME!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO TROUBLESOME WOMAN!"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

"BUT YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING I SAY!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT YOU WANT FROM ME?! I'M SICK OF THIS! JUST SPEAK CLEARLY AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT FROM ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I CAN'T EVEN WALK OUT OF THIS FORSAKEN NEIGHBORHOOD WITHOUT BEING ASKED ABOUT MY NONEXISTENT RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU!"

"WHAT I WANT FORM YOU IS TO JUST LET IT BE AND NOT THINK ABOUT IT BECAUSE IT'S KILLING ME INSIDE! I CAN'T SLEEP BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ALL THE FACTS! I THINK ABOUT EVERYTHING PEOPLE ARE SAYING AND QUESTION EVERYTHING! WHEN KIBA MAKES A JOKE LIKE THAT I FEEL LIKE STANGLING HIM! WHEN INO ASKS ABOUT US I FEEL LIKE PUNCHING HER IN THE FACE! I GO TO SAKURA WHEN I'M INJURED AND SHE ASKS IF YOU HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT WHILE SMIRKING AND I FEEL LIKE TELLING HER TO ASK SASUKE ABOUT IT! I'M ONLY ABLE TO SLEEP ONE NIGTHT A WEEK! I'M GOING MAD BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME AND WHY I'M FEELING THIS WAY!" Shikamaru yelled. He was out of breath. His face was red and it wasn't the usual lazy face. His expression was intense, as if he was facing a tough opponent. He was trembling.

All Himai could think was what Kiba told her at the party: _Break Shikamaru's heart, and you'll regret it forever. Not because of what we might do, but because of what he might do to himself. _'Was this what Kiba meant? It can't be.'

"Maru," Himai tried reaching for his hand across the table.

"NO! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" He yelled and backed away. It seemed like the tables had been turned. It was like those situations during Himai's first few months in the village. Only this time, it was Shikamaru who was having the issue.

"Maru it's me."

"I KNOW IT'S YOU! I'M NOT STUPID!"

"So why are you backing up?"

"I- I don't know. It's just your fault."

It was Himai's turn to put her hand in his shoulders.

"Maru listen to me! Out of the two of us you have more brains, and right now I have no idea what the _hell _is going on. So you have to snap out of it. We can figure this out together, but you have to calm down first."

Shikamaru did a few breathing exercises to calm down.

"Sorry about that Himai, I haven't been sleeping well these past few months."

"It's okay. I haven't been out the village in a while so I've been irritated too. Come, on, let's get out."

"Yeah okay."

"Grandpa let's- oh no."

"He's not here."

"Oh no."

"What?"

Himai rushed to the door. It was locked.

"Damn you grandpa."

"What's the matter Mai?"

"We're gonna be here a while."

"What? Why?"

"Only grandpa can open and close the door. He must have left during our argument. Who knows when he'll be back?" Himai said sinking to the floor.

"So we're stuck here?"

Himai nodded her head. The last thing they needed was to be stuck in a room together after one of them had a mental breakdown. Shikamaru cleaned up the documents before sinking next to Himai.

"Hey." Shikamaru started.

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Sorry if I scared you."

"Don't worry about it. It's alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

There was a moment of silence before Himai spoke up.

"Have you really had trouble sleeping the past two months?"

"Oh yeah. I've only been able to sleep once a week, and it's only for like 5 hours."

"No wonder you've been such a crab."

"Speak for yourself. You chewed off Neji's head the other day for asking if you wanted to hang out with everyone and I would be there."

"So did you."

"Well yeah but-"

"You can't blame me for things you do too Maru." Himai countered as she crossed her arms. Himai caught the habit of shortening Shikamaru's name.

"Guess we're both guilty of the same thing." Another pause in their conversation came before Shikamaru spoke up.

"Would you every get married?"

"What?"

"Most girls dream of their wedding day with the perfect man and all. I was curious to know what kind of guy you'd go for."

"I answered that question in the tea party."

"Well, would you marry?"

"Most probably I would, if I wasn't tied down to the clan. I don't want my children to be bound to this clan. I'd like them to be able to choose their paths. I wouldn't even consider being in a relationship if it meant there's a risk I can't leave the clan." Himai said firmly. Shikamaru stood up and stood in front of Himai with his hand extended.

"Guess we better get back to work for that guy who'll never have a woman because the one he wants won't get married because of her clan."

Himai smirked and grabbed his hand. "Then let's help that poor man." They kept researching the documents until Shikamaru came across something very interesting.

"Mai come here. Read this."

Himai read the scroll Shikamaru gave her. It was of a previous clan head that didn't want to take over. He was in the same situation as Himai, he was too strong to not take over. He challenged his dragon partner to a match and lost, thus forever bound to the clan and making a new rule: The only way to get rid of your dragon partner is to become stronger than it.

"That's really hard to do. Once you have your dragon partner, you can't learn new jutsu unless the dragons teach you, and even then, the dragon doesn't teach everything. The only way to fulfill this rule is to become stronger than the dragon while fighting, which is kind of impossible." Himai informed him.

"Sounds like something Gai sensei says."

"Who?"

"You haven't met him. He's Tenten, Neji, and Lee's sensei. You can't miss him. Lee looks just like him. It's kind of creepy."

"So what would he know about any of this?"

"He's known to push his student's to their limits. Their motto is something like 'stronger than you were yesterday.' It's about believing in yourself."

"Well… there is one rumor I heard of. It's really old, but it was something about becoming a dragon _tamer_.

"What's that?"

"I don't really know. I heard my grandfather speaking about it when I was 7. All I know is something about someone challenging their dragon. If we can find a document about that, we might find something."

"Alright let's do it."

Himai and Shikamaru started going through documents after documents but were getting nowhere.

"I'm tired I have to rest." Himai said.

Shikamaru yawned. "Yea. This is such a drag. Maybe if I have a nap I can…" Himai and Shikamaru fell asleep. Shikamaru on the desk and Himai leaning on a shelf.

In Himai's house everyone was getting ready for dinner.

"Mom, have you seen Himai? She's been gone since early morning." Higiman questioned.

"Mmm now that you mentioned it, she wasn't here for lunch. I think she was in the archives with your grandfather."

"Be HE was here for lunch."

"You're right. Hikougi!"

"Yeas Hiyougo? What is it?"

"I haven't seen Himai or Shikamaru all day. Did they go somewhere after you left the archives?"

"No they never left the- oops."

"Oops?! What do you mean 'oops?!'"

"Hehehe, well you see they were having an argument and it was getting heated so I just left them there."

"…WHAT?!" Hiyougo and Higiman yelled in unison.

"Well don't just stand there go get them!" Hiyougo yelled. Hikougi ran to the underground library and found them asleep, but the place was a mess with scrolls everywhere.

Hikougi started cleaning up when he came across an unopened scroll on the floor. It was titled 'Tales of the Dragon Tamers.' He had heard of that before. He opened the scroll and found names above paragraphs. He read the first one. It was about how a man challenged their dragon partner and won the fight. In return, the bond of the dragon and person was severed, but the man didn't have to be killed. The rest of the scroll held the same information. A name followed by a story on how a person severed the bond with their dragon and lived to tell the tale.

They went from dragon masters to dragon tamers because the dragons ended up doing what the person wanted them to do, such as not be their partners anymore, in a way domesticated them. The commands ranged from leaving the person for good to showing them all the jutsu they knew. The person no longer needed to rely on the dragon to teach them jutsu, they could learn any themselves.

'This, this is what we've been looking for all this time.' Hikougi thought.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:** Beginning of the end

Hikougi didn't tell them about the scroll until the following week because Himai was sent on a solo mission. She came back refreshed, excited to get back to work, and not crabby. She did, however, almost punch Kotetsu when she returned because he asked if she missed her 'boyfriend.' She was considering actually getting together with Shikamaru because maybe then it wouldn't bother her so much. She quickly dispelled the thought from her mind because that would give Ino more to gossip about.

They were in the archives reading over the scroll and comparing it to the family tree.

"Incredible. All the names in this scroll are people who according to the family tree were supposed to take over the clan, but didn't. What's more is that this occurs every 6th generation after the 3rd set of every 6th generation." Hikougi said.

"What's more amazing is that in all the scrolls of the people that took over, it states that the original heir left for a while and came back without the connection to their dragons. This is getting troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

"The rules state that if you lose your connection to the dragons, you can't take over. But how do they manage to make the dragons do what they want them to do without the connection?" Himai asked.

"Maybe this becoming a tamer stuff is just a stronger connection that gives you more freedom. When should tell this to Lady Tsunade and get her opinion." Shikamaru advised. They nodded in agreement and ran to Tsunade. They relayed all the information they got to her.

"I never would've imagined that others have managed to tame the dragons in such a way. This is very good news for us. But Himai, are you up for that challenge?"

"Of course Lady Tsunade. You've gone through the trouble of finding ways to help me out. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably not be the person I am now. I would've never thought of looking in the archives to find information."

"I'm pleased to hear that Himai. Now, we have to make arrangements to-"

"Lady Tsunade! We're under attack at the border!" Shizune yelled.

"What?! Who's attacking us?!" Tsunade inquired.

"Lady Tsunade! A woman with a navy blue dragon with black eyes is at the border attacking the troops! She looked Okibi. Has to be around 60! She's taken out 15 shinobi." Sakura said as she came in.

"No." Hikougi whispered. "That's Zurui. She's the only one to have a blue dragon. Its name is Maruka, guardian of darkness."

"Isn't Saikijuuou a guardian of light?" Shizune asked.

"Yes, which is why Himai has to fight her. Light and Dark are total opposites. It's the only option we have at the moment." Hikougi answered.

"Himai. This is an S ranked mission: Protect the fire nation and take down the enemy no matter the cost. Backup will come to you shortly, but you must leave immediately. Some of your family-"

"That's not a good idea Lady Tsunade. If we sent in ANYONE of her family, Zurui might use them against Himai to force her to surrender." Shikamaru said.

"Then we sand another squad. Himai, Sakura. Go to the battlefield. You leave in 10 minutes. Shikamaru. Assemble a team to go and assist. Hikougi. Round up the family and give us intel on the enemy. We must protect the village and the nation. Everyone GO!" Everyone separated to their assigned tasks. Himai and Sakura gathered needed items and headed out the village.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Saikijuuou appeared. Himai and Sakura got on the dragon and flew towards the field.

"Child. What's the matter? I feel a great disturbance in the air."

"Zurui is attacking the fire nation border with Maruka. We're ordered to eliminate the enemy at any cost."

"Himai you sure you're okay with this? I mean, you're fighting family." Sakura questioned. There was a moment of silence before Himai responded.

"I don't even consider more than half the people in the neighborhood my family. This is no different." There were some thing about Himai that would never change.

"Child. What is your plan of attack? You don't know many light jutsus and Zurui had more experience than you. Plus, she's a dragon Tamer because her dragon is still with her even after giving up her connection."

"My plan is to take her down no matter what." Himai repeated firmly. Sakura was nervous for her friend. She hadn't seen this side of her for a while now, so distant and cold.

'Is this how Himai is on all her missions?'

"Himai, what is that up ahead?" Sakura asked nervously. There was a giant dark blue mass up ahead of them, about half a mile away. It was shooting fire from its mouth to the ground.

"Get ready Sakura. You'll just be backing me up. You're a medical ninja. You shouldn't be in battles." Himai said before forming had signs and slamming her hand on Ju's back.

"Dragon style: Eight guardian pillars of light." Eight octagon long pillars shot down from the sky onto the blue dragon. It couldn't get up from its position.

"Sakura. Ted to the injured. I'll call you for backup when I need you." Sakura nodded and went to the injured people. Himai flew more up ahead and saw the last person she wanted to see: her grandmother. Zurui made hand signs and touched one of the pillars that slammed the dragon.

"Consumption of light" The pillars broke like glass and the shards fell to the floor. The woman turned to see Himai. He eyes were half lidded and she had a sly smirk on her face. She looked creepy smirking with her wrinkly face. She didn't seem to be the type to 'age gracefully.'

"My my how the flowers bloom as they grow. But some just don't get stronger as time passes and eventually wither away. Are you ready to become the same?" Zurui didn't break eye contact as she made several hand signs.

"Dark clouds." Some of the clouds in the sky turned navy blue and got together, making a giant dark cloud above Himai and Ju. Zurui raised her hand slowly and quickly brought it down. At the same time. The cloud was aimed to hit Himai. Ju got Himai to the ground before shielding her from the dark cloud.

"Dragon's claw" Ju slashed at the cloud and it disappeared.

"You will not harm this child." Ju said firmly to Zurui and her dragon.

"Why do you protect a child who does not want you?" Asked Maruka.

"Because she is the one I live to protect." He replied. Himai could not understand how Ju could have such loyalty to her when Himai treated him like crap.

"Himai. I will take care of Maruka. You take care of Zurui. She may have more experience than you, but you have something she never will."

"What Ju?"

"Belief in a future." That was basically the motto of the dragons. Believe you can reach your goals.

"Right." Himai sent chakra to her feet to reach Zurui faster and swung her sword at her. With the added rope on the hilt, Himai used the sword similar to a scythe, wrapping the sword and rope around the opponent and sending chakra to the rope and blade to control its speed. Once wrapped around the opponent, she pulled the rope which was loosely tied on the opponent and added chakra to the blade to slice the enemy. Himai was very creative with it.

"A coward's trick little girl!" Zurui said while dodging the blade. She came closer and closer to Himai until she was close enough to strike. By this time Himai had sent enough chakra to her leg to kick her back. Zurui was shocked. Himai pulled her sword back and tried decapitating Zurui. Just when the sword reached her neck, Zurui used the substitution jutsu.

"Damn." Himai said.

"So you're a sword's master now huh? Still not going to beat me. Ninja art: Water dragon whip."

"Ninja art earth wall" Himai raised a wall in front of her.

"Of course. Water and wind are powerless against earth and fire. But how weak is your light and wisdom against my darkness and strength? Dragon style: Gravitational force."

Zurui extended her hand to Himai and brought it down, causing Himai to fall down as well. There was a strong force pushing her down and she couldn't get up.

'Don't fight it Himai. Stay calm. She's trying to inhibit you from attacking. Let her sink you to the ground." She heard Ju's voice say in her head. Himai did just that

'Ninja art mole technique.' Himai turned the earth around her into sand and hid in the earth. The gravity jutsu just put her in the earth faster. She tunneled her way to be above Zurui.

"What? Where'd she go?" Zurui questioned aloud.

"Earth style: Head hunter jutsu." Himai caught Zurui's leg and buried her in the ground. When Himai resurfaced, she was going to decapitate Zurui, but didn't could on her forming jutsu while buried in the ground.

"Dragon style: Dark mist."

The air around turned into a dark purple fog. It was like a smoke bomb went off.

"Nightmare of fear." Zurui's voiced echoed throughout the fog. Himai waited for something to happen. There was a figure coming to her in the fog. It Was Sakura. She looked like she'd just been in a battle. She was cut up and bleeding.

"What happened? I though you went to the troops!"

"That, that dragon, Saikijuuou, it attacked me!"

"That's impossible."

"It, it said you sent it to hurt me."

"Sakura why would I do that?!"

"Because deep down you're still a heartless person who cares only about yourself. That's why you sent me to heal people, so I'd use my chakra and not be able to defend myself! You're evil Himai! I thought we were friends!"

"What are you saying?! I'd never do that! Eve _was _heartless I'd never send Ju to ham you!"

"You, you liar!" Sakura was coming at her with her monstrous strength. Himai had to dodge fast. She tried communicating with Ju but he didn't respond.

'What's happening? I can usually connect with Ju even if we're not together!'

"Sakura stop I don't want to hurt you!"

"H-Himai! Snap out of it!" Himai opened her eyes and saw Hinata in front of her. The fog was gone. She saw her friends from the village around her.

"Wh-wha?"

"Y-you were in a genjutsu. I poured my chakra into you to cancel it o-out." Hinata replied.

"That's impossible. The only other person here was Zurui. She can't perform genjutsu. She's an Okibi. We have no hope for genjutsu what so ever."

"That's a misconception young flower." They all looked up to see Zurui atop her dragon with her arms crossed. She was smirking. A 60 something year old lady shouldn't smirk like that.

"Guardians of darkness specialize _in _genjutsu. Now that your little friends are here. It's time to have some real fun."

"Child." Ju appeared next to Himai. He shrunk so he was Himai's height.

"What is it Ju."

"Your friends arrived in time. We can't stop her on our own. She has full control over Maruka, so there's no sense of reason in either of them. The only way to beat them is to kill them both."

"Obviously But how?"

"That shadow boy and mind girl. I want to see if we can get into Zurui's or Maruka's mind. Are you two willing to do so?"

"Leave it to us." Ino said confidently and went after Maruka and Zurui. .

"What a drag." Shikamaru followed.

"Let's create a diversion so Zurui doesn't expect Ino and Maru." Said Himai.

"Maru? You have pet names now girlie?"

"Now's not the time Kiba. Choji. Can you expand and attach Maruka?"

"Of course."

"Shino, after Choji attacks, surround them in a swarm of insects. Tenten will follow and throw a barrage of weapons. Kiba, follow up with fang over fang. Neji, Hinata, use your Byakugan to notice any changes in chakra around the two. Sakura, Lee, come with me on Ju. After Kiba Lee will act like he's aiming to hit Zurui but intentionally miss, leaving her open to an attack by Sakura. Put all the force you can in that attack, Sakura. Everyone know their parts?" They all nodded. They went into positions.

"Expansion Jutsu! Human boulder!" Choji charged for the two but missed. Himai expected that. Shino released his insect and they made a dark dome around Zurui and Maruka.

"Wind style: Wind cutter." Zurui swiped her hand and wind came out of it. By the time the insects were gone, Tenten was using her rising twin dragons technique. She used the wind cuter again and was oblivious to Kiba.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba managed to hit Maruka, causing her and Zurui to lose balance. They were caught off guard when they saw Lee coming at them. Zurui dodged everything.

"Your weak taijutsu is no match for m-"

"Cha!" Sakura punched Zurui directly in the stomach and then kicked Maruka on the head, making her dizzy. Zurui fell off of Maruka to the ground. When her feet touched the ground, Shikamaru caught her in a shadow possession jutsu.

"Ino now!" Himai yelled.

"Ninja art mind transfer jutsu!" Ino succeeded in taking over Zurui.

"Dragon style: light of revelation." Himai took out her sword and charged it with chakra. It shined a white light directed to Maruka which impaired her vision. Himai closed her eyes and entered a meditative state, trying to get into the mind of Maruka.

'Maruka, it's Himai. You're not yourself. Zurui has done something to you to force you to do her will.'

'_She is my partner and I will follow her at any cost Lady Himai.' _

'You're hurting innocent people. You have to stop.'

'_I am getting rid of those that harmed my master.' _

'They've done nothing wrong. This is a lie she has told you!'

Himai opened her eyes and jumped to Maruka. She transferred some chakra to her mind. After a moment, Maruka's eyed turned golden, their natural color.

"What happened?" Maruka asked

"Zurui must have used genjutsu on Maruka to make her listen to her." Ju told Himai.

"Zurui? But I defeated her years ago." Maruka answered.

"She's right there." Himai pointed at where Zurui should have been, but wasn't there. Shikamaru was holding on to Ino.

"The mind transfer jutsu should've worn off by now and the mind girl should be awake. What's going on Child?"

"I, I don't know."

Maruka gasped. "She's above us!" Zurui was high in the air, smirking."

"A 60 year old lady shouldn't jump that high!" Kiba yelled.

"Mind transfer? Is that the best you got? Release!" Zurui was in control of her body. Ino then woke up.

"Ino! What happened?" Choji asked.

"I had control over her for a moment, but she used genjutsu on me! In her mind! Himai run!"

Himai looked up to see Zurui coming down and making hand signs.

"Mind blackout jutsu."

"Child look out!" Ju pushed Himai off of her before Zurui landed on Ju and punched Ju on the head, sending chakra through his head. His eyes turned black.

"No." Himai's eyes were as wide as saucers. Zurui had managed to take over the mind of Saikijuuou.

"This is the power of a dragon tamer of darkness."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:** Not Like This

Saikijuuou was roaring loudly. The remaining troops had gone back to the village. It was just the rookie 9, team Gai, and the Okibi family affair there.

"Ju it's me, Child, Himai, Brat!" Himai yelled. She needed to help him fast. Not only because he was being controlled, but keeping Ju here was costing her immense amounts of chakra. At the moment, her chakra was trying to fight off whatever Zurui did to him.

"He can't here you, he's under my genjutsu, and since he's a dragon of light, my dark attacks have severe effects on him. My genjutsu is so effective the guardian of security won't show up to repel it." Zurui informed the group.

"You cruel, bitter old hag. Why are you attacking us anyways? What do you want?"

"Revenge. On the people of the cursed clan that made me who I am. I was born only to be married to the Okibi heir. There were no girls in my generation. So when I was born, it was decided I would be the bride. I never wanted that. I wanted to flee, to be free from such a curse. I was forced to become a ninja, to get higher in rank, to go through the dragon training because it was my duty to the clan. I hated my life. Every day was miserable. No one would help me. And then your wretched grandfather, trying to play the nice guy when all he wanted was from me to behave and do my duties. I was not a housewife, I was something more!

"Come to think of it little Mai, isn't your current situation similar to mine? You don't want to be head of the clan, but you're forced to do everything against your will. The only way out is to lose your connection to your dragon, but he will not abandon you. Now that he's under my genjutsu, he's powerless."

Zurui held out her hand towards Himai and smiled evilly.

"Join me little Mai. I can show you the secrets of the dragon tamers. Together, we can send the forsaken clan to the pits of darkness where they belong. All you have to do is follow me. Come on. I don't bite."

Maruka flew to stand in front of Himai to guard her.

"Himai is a pure soul. She may want that sort of freedom, but she will get it by a different path, not by yours. The guardians of darkness are to use their powers only to protect those from harm. Darkness is not evil. It is used to fight true evil. It is mean to be a companion of light, yet you use it to cause the evil it is made to protect people from. Your evil ways will not sway her!"

"Not with you in the way. Eternal darkness!" Himai pointed her hand at Maruka and shot out a beam of black. It pierced through Maruka's skull, and the dragon fell to the ground and poofed out of the scene. Everyone was horrified.

'Shit! What was that?! This old hag is crazy! Oh man not good. This is getting to be a real drag.'

"Why? Why would you hurt your own dragon partner?" Ino asked.

"You have to get rid of things that get in your way." Zurui replied.

"I-is Maruka,"

"No Hinata. Dragon's don't die, they're reborn in dragon eggs and start over. However, the knowledge of their past partners is gone." Himai Answered

"Dragon style: lights of revelation." Himai tried the same thing on Ju as she did on Maruka, but Zurui blocked her.

"Did you really think I'd let you pull that trick again little girl?" Zurui asked. "Seems like Little Mai never learned her lesson. Never tempt your elders. Dragon style: Force of Nature." Zurui slammed her hands to the ground and it started to open up, allowing snakes and other creatures to surface. All the animals had red eyes. Before they could get to the surface, Himai stopped them.

"Earth style: hiding more technique. Everyone jump!" Himai stayed tuning the ground into brittle sand.

"Not this again. Water style: water wave palm" Zurui shot water from her palm to the ground to make the sand wet and stop it from collapsing. Himai knew she'd do that.

"Fire style fireball jutsu." Himai aimed at the ground which solidified because of the reaction from going from hot to cold. Everyone landed on the ground again.

"It's a shame you won't join me little one. I was really hoping we could take over the clan together."

"Liar. You were gonna kill me when I was no linger useful."

"Hmm, guess you're right. But you're powerless now. What can you do? You've lost control of your dragon, I know all your moves, there's no way you can possibly beat me."

Zurui was so overconfident in her abilities she didn't even notice when Himai got behind her.

"Seems like Little Mai never learned her lesson, never tempt her elders. Just ignore them until you find their weak spot." Himai tied Zurui with her red rope and her sword was at Zurui's neck.

"You weakness is the same as mine. You're too arrogant for your own good. You think you have all the power in the world, but you don't. You should've learned there are other courses in life than revenge. Knees, now. I have no sympathy for those who think they have authority over all. Come on don't be shocked about the situation. Isn't it customary for you to die if you abandon the dragons?"

Zurui had no other choice. She had it coming. In the end, she'd never get the revenge she wanted. She did as she was told. She never expected to be killed by her own granddaughter.

"Any last words granny?"

"Yes, never give your back to the enemy! Dragon style: dark poison mass blade."

"Mai look out!" Shikamaru yelled, but it was too late.

The Zurui in front of her was just a clone. The real one was behind her and her hand was a dark purple color that seemed to solidify into a blade. There was no way Himai would dodge it. She thought she was done. She shut her eyes but found that no attack came to her.

"Himai!" Everyone yelled. Himai opened her eyes and saw Ju, in front of her, still with black eyes, the same size as Himai. He had a dark purple blade that went through his abdomen and was coming out from his back. He roared in excruciating pain. In front of Ju was Zurui with her eyes wide with shock. Her mouth was dripping with blood, as if she was the one that got stabbed.

"What? How? You were under my genjutsu! You should have been about to protect her!"

"I will _never_ abandon my master. She may _hate_ me, be a brat, and she can be difficult to work with. But she's a _good person_. She never says this, but the real reason she wishes I'd leave her is because she feels she is a _burden_ to me. She puts on a tough act so no one worried for her. But I know that she suffers deep down because she feels she can't do anything right for anyone. She's worked very hard to become what she had. It is an honor for me to serve a person who wants to serve others.

"I knew that the only way to undo the genjutsu and save Himai at this point was for me to receive the attack. You wished to rid yourself of Maruka long ago, but since you had her under you control, you couldn't without risking your own life. Himai, commence the execution ceremony." Said Saikijuuou.

Himai became robotic. She was in a state of shock. She was just following commands. Zurui was on her knees. She didn't fight it anymore. She accepted that she'd never get her revenge. Himai's friends turned so they wouldn't see anything

"Any last words?" Himai asked. Zurui closed her eyes and smirked.

"In the end, my destruction was a faithful dragon. You may be free from the clan now Okibi Himai, but I hope you live with the regret of your actions, forever."

"So be it." With one swift motion, Himai decapitated Zurui and put it in a black cloth bag like she'd normally do in an ANBU mission. She burned he body so nothing remained. She quickly changed demeanor when the body finished burning and went straight to Saikijuuou which was on the ground hang on to dear life.

"Ju! Ju are you okay?" Her friends came and gathered around Ju.

"Here let me heal you." Sakura offered.

"No, you'll be wasting your chakra." Ju looked around him.

"I can see now, that if I leave, Himai will be in good hands."

"Don't say that." Himai said, although she knew what would happen.

"H-he'll be r-reborn like Maruka, r-right?" Hinata asked. Himai's expression became solemn.

"If he were any other guardian yes. But he's a guardian of wisdom _and light_. Since light's opposite is darkness, the genjutsu had major effects on him. He was also stabbed by an attack of darkness. His body doesn't even have the strength to return to the dragon country. He won't be reborn." Himai explained. Everyone around her was shocked.

"The only other way to lose the connection to dragons and not be executed by it, is if your dragon dies by other causes." Shikamaru stated.

"I still have enough strength for one thing. Himai. Place your sword next to me and put your hand above it. Make sure you are touching the rope as well."

Himai did as she was told. Ju placed one of his wings over her hand and the sword. They started to glow white. A powerful gust of wind came from the sword; powerful, but calming. A couple or strands of her hair in the front on her right side began to change color to red. When Saikijuuou lifter his wing, there wasn't a sword. The once white bladed sword became a long black staff, longer that the sword had been. It reached from the ground to Himai's waist. The long red rope stayed the same, but the charm on the end became a golden bell.

"I will always be with you in this staff. My life force is in it now. You will always have me to help you in your fights. This staff will work as a sword. It will be sharper that a sword. That piece of red hair you have is a reminder of our bond. Your jutsus will be very different now, so practice a lot. You are no longer tied to the Okibi customs. Marry who you want, do what you want to do. Since you are no longer bound by contract, you can learn new jutsus now. Promise me you will no longer think of yourself as a burden."

"I promise." By this time, every girl except Himai was crying. She was the only one with a smile, because she didn't want Saikijuuou to see her sad. He deserved to see her something other than angry or bitter. Shikamaru had his hand on her back the whole time. The boys either had their eyes shut or were getting teary eyed. Shikamaru looked on with sympathy.

"You are never alone, Child of Fire. This is not good bye. This is an invitation to your next journey. I'll be with you, Himai." Saikijuuou closed his eyes and his body ignited in flames. The ashes seeped into the ground. Himai still smiled.

"He told me he'd only call me by my name twice. Once when we met, and another when I'd no longer physically see him." Suddenly, they heard a loud crack from Himai. Himai took out her pendant. The amber star had cracked. Pieces were falling. Himai got out a handkerchief and placed the pendant in it along with the falling pieces. She placed it in her pocket.

Himai stood up, attached the new staff to her back and the rope to her hip, grabbed the black bag, and stopped smiling. Shikamaru was still by her side. She grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. She was scared she'd loose her balance.

"Let's go back." Himai let go of Shikamaru's hand and charged her feet with chakra. She didn't care about chakra exhaustion at the moment. She wanted to get back as soon as possible. Shikamaru caught up with her.

"Are you okay?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way, not like this."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:** The New Beginning

They arrived to the village in the afternoon the next day. They didn't stop for breaks. Tsunade was at the gate along with many shinobi. Himai's family of course, everyone else's families, other shinobi, many people. They were happy they stopped the village and country from being attacked. No one wanted to hear and praises. Himai stood in front of Lady Tsunade.

"Good work everyone. The village is lucky to have fine shinobi. You should be proud of yourselves."

"Thank you ma'am." They said in unison. Tsunade noticed the somber expressions on everyone. Himai hadn't lifter her head at all. She reached into her pocket to grab the pendant and gave it along with the black bag that held the head to Tsunade.

"The head of the enemy is in here." She said stoically.

"What's in the handkerchief?"

"My pendant."

"Why?"

"I don't need it anymore."

"What do you mean? And Where's your sword?"

"It became a staff."

"How? Himai what aren't you telling me child, sp-"

"Don't call me a child!" Himai burst. Everyone became silent.

"Himai, what happened? Look at me." Himai didn't raise her head.

"The 11 of you, to my office, now. Shikaku, Hikougi, Hiyougo, Hishu, with me as well. Everyone else go back to what you were doing."

The people called upon rushed to the Hokage's office. Himai stood in the front of everyone. Tsunade stood in front of her. She put her hand under her chin to lift up her head. There were no signs of any crying or emotional distress. In fact, there were no emotions on her face at all. What stuck out was the piece of hair on her right side that was red.

Tsunade sat at her desk and opened the bag with the head. She held it up for Hikougi to confirm. An ANBU came and took the bag. She opened the handkerchief and saw the broken pendant. It had lost its luster.

"Himai? What happened?" Tsunade inquired. Himai told her everything that happened until they came back to the village.

"I am no longer connected to the dragons, therefore I can no longer be the heir to the Okibi clan." She finished. The adults stood in shock.

"Then so be it. Tsunade. From this moment onward the heir to the Okibi clan will be Hiryuu Okibi, who had the second strongest connection to the dragons." Said Hishu. He was a melting pot of emotions. He knew this is what Himai always wanted, but he could tell Himai isn't happy with the results. She never wanted this to cost Saikijuuou's life.

"You must all be very tired. Good work. You may go." Tsunade dismissed everyone. Shikamaru was stopped at the exit by Hishu and Shikaku. Shikaku placed his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Son, your mother and I were leaving the village for the next few days. It's our anniversary. We leave the house to you." He removed his hand and left. Hishu stayed.

"I knew if you went in the archives you would help Himai find an escape. I know this isn't what was originally intended. It not good for her to be at the house right now. I talked with your father. Take Himai there, where she can be at peace. Invite her friends and help her grieve. I'm asking as a concerned father who doesn't want to see his daughter hurt. She's been hurt enough."

"Of course. She's one of us." Shikamaru replied. Hishu took a few more steps forward before turning around again.

"If you do any funny business with, you will regret the day you became a genin." He gave a soft smile.

"I was always scared of my youngest daughters finding men and leaving my house, especially Akarui who is sweet and gentle. But if it's you with Himai, I would be at peace. If another man steals her, don't be shy to let me know." Hishu walked away.

He caught up with Himai and grabbed her hand and dragged her to his house.

"Why are you-"

"Shut up and follow me." Her eerie calm voice was returning. He had to do it now.

They entered the house and took off their shoes. Shikamaru dragged Himai to his room and they sat down. He grabbed her head and pushed her face to his chunin vest. He laid back on the bed and waited there. It took 7 minutes, but Himai broke down. She was hysterical. Shikamaru rubbed her back trying to soother her. She cried, stopped to catch her breath, and start again. It was hard to watch. It was a few hours until she finally stopped.

Shikamaru showed her to the bathroom where she showered and changed. She'd once slept over when they were working late on the exam. It was simple gray shorts with a black t-shirt. Himai didn't even brush her hair. She got out of the bathroom and laid back down on Shikamaru's bed. Shikamaru went to the bathroom to get clean. He came out to find her in the same position she left her.

"Come on Mai. You could've at least brushed you hair and braided it. You'll get the bed wet. What a drag." Shikamaru got out a comb and did the job for her. Shikamaru moved her to sit u so he can do his job.

"Mai. You're a shinobi. You have a short time to grieve. You need to get over it by the end of the week."

"I've cried out all my sadness. I just can't believe he's gone. I didn't want him dead, just to leave me be."

"He's not gone. Didn't you hear what he said? He'd be in your staff, he'll always be with you. He changed your jutsu."

"I find that hard to believe."

Shikamaru braided her hair.

"Come on. Put out your headband. Let's go outside." They went to the Nara backyard, just before entering the forest. Himai and Shikamaru stood in front of a few trees.

"Use a fire jutsu." He said.

Himai sighed "Fire style phoenix flower jutsu." The form and power of the jutsu was the same. However, the fire that came out wasn't the typical red and orange flames. They were white and bright like light, it hurt the eyes. Himai walked to the burnt tree. The damage was the same as a typical phoenix flower, it was just hard to look at. Himai became curious.

"Earth style earth wall." The wall was erected in front of them, but it looked just like a typical earth wall, nothing was different.

'What if,' "Fire style mini fireball jutsu." Himai aimed for the center of the wall. Again there was a white fire, this time though, it easily _burnt_ through the wall, melting it and collapsing it.

'So it's only the fire jutsu that have changed. It's white, really bright, and hotter than before.'

Himai took her staff from her back. She erected another earth wall.

'_It will be sharper that a sword.'_ She remembered Ju saying. She threw it as if it were her original sword and used chakra to control its speed and power. When it almost reached the wall, Himai tugged the rope so it would scratch the wall. The scratch it left looked like a large animal clawed it and made a deep gash, it looked like a dragon's slash.

'_I will always be with you in this staff.' _

"That's what he meant." Himai understood the Ju was talking literally when he meant he'd be there in the staff.

"Mai?"

"Maru, stand back. You don't mind if I take down a few trees do you?" Her voice was full of mischief and confidence.

"No. What are you gonna do?"

"Just stand back." 'If Ju's spirit is still with me, then maybe,'

"Dragon style: light shards." The rocks that were on the ground levitated and glowed white. It looked similar to the shards she almost used on Ino when they fought, just glowing. Himai raised her arms and sent the shards to hit the trees as if they were shuriken. The shards penetrated the trees and some even when through the bark.

"Whoa what was that girlie?! I though you couldn't do that unless you were a dragon master. Isn't Saikijuuou gone?" Kiba, along with everyone else what on the roof of the Nara house.

"W-we were worried for you Himai. We thought we should come a-and check on you."

"Doesn't seem like she needs much consoling" Ino said. Himai smiled at the group.

"That's what I thought too Kiba. But it's like Ju said, he'd be with me in this staff." Himai swung the staff at a tree and three claw marks appeared.

"He may be physically not here, but spiritually, he's always here. I lost my connection to dragons, but not to the spirit of Ju." Himai said smiling. She turned to face her friends and saw someone behind them. It was Tsunade and Shizune.

"So this is your true power. It's very great, however, if you attack anyone, it'll be very noticeable as to who it is behind a mask." She said. Himai knew what she was implying.

"Yes it is. It put's anyone in a squad at risk." Himai jumped up to meet Tsunade. She reached in her back pouch and pulled out her dragon's mask. She always kept it with her in case of emergencies like this one.

"I should probably give this back them. I can't be an ANBU if my attacks are too noticeable."

Tsunade nodded. "I look forward to working with a jonin of your caliber. I expect great things from you, Himai."

"I just ask not to be an academy instructor."

"Very well. I hope you're ready. You'll be doing many high risked missions now, including some that may cause you to deal with annoying people who can't take direction." Tsunade smirked.

"L-like what?" Himai was afraid to ask.

'Don't say diplomacy. Don't say diplomacy. Don't say diplomacy. Don't say diplomacy.'

"Diplomacy."

Himai deadpanned. 'Why did I even bother?' She sighed.

"Fine."

"What a drag. You're not serious are you Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked.

"Do you know how much stuff I can get done with you two persuading other villages and nations to help the village?"

'She just wants to do less work.' Everyone deadpanned.

"Lady Tsunade you have a meeting with the elders soon. We should go." Shizune whispered.

"Well, we'll see you all very soon. Shizune. Let's go."

"Yes Milady."

"What a drag."

"So when are you two going to admit you are together?" Shino asked. Himai's demeanor changed and she became extremely angry.

"Fire style fireball jutsu!" Himai blew a fireball directed to everyone on the roof. They all dodged the hot white ball of fire.

"What was that?! That's not a normal fireball!" Tenten yelled.

"Shadow possession jutsu complete." Everyone was caught in it. Himai took out her staff and pointed it directly to Shino. Choji stood next to Shikamaru

"If I hear another rumor, remember. My jutsus consist of a dragon spirit and Maru has the sharpest mind of all of us here. I can easily kill you in your sleeps."

Everyone started arguing with Himai. Shikamaru and Choji chuckled at the scene.

"So are you gonna tell her any time soon? She's not bound to her clan anymore."

"Soon, but not at this moment."

"Alright buddy. For now, maybe you should get her away from everyone. She's still pointing that thing at Shino."

"Oh right." He released everyone from the jutsu and caught Himai.

"Hey what's the big idea?! Maru let me go!"

"If I do you'll attack everyone."

"Fine I'll stop. Just let me go."

Shikamaru released the jutsu, but should've kept it going because Kiba opened his big mouth.

"Whipped." Kiba hollered.

"I'll show you whipped!" Himai chased down Kiba. Everyone sighed.

"She'll never change." Neji said.

"Maybe if Shikamaru would just tell her she'd be less of a pain." Sakura said.

"Wait what?"

"Oh come on Shikamaru I've know you since we were kids! It's so obvious you're in love with her it's sickening!"

"What? How'd you-"

"It's obvious!" Everyone yelled.

"Hey! Someone help me!" Kiba yelled.

"Not on your life! Not with Himai chasing you down." Tenten yelled

"You guys are pathetic." Sakura said. She went in and punched Kiba out of Himai's way.

"You idiot! You're worse than Naruto! Why would you say something like that?!" Sakura was shaking him and nagging. Himai returned to the group and put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Guess I'm gonna have to get used to all of this."

"We should celebrate with a party! Ino yelled."

"No."

"Aww but Mai!"

"Don't call me Mai!"

"But why can Shikamaru call you that?"

"That's different."

"It's only different if you were more than friends" Tenten intervened.

"That's not it!"

"Then what is?" Ino asked.

Neji sighed. It was these two's faults. They were too cowardly to admit anything.

The staff on Himai's back laughed to itself. Ju was at peace, she was in good hands.

**This is the end of part 1. The title no longer matches what's about to go on next. The next one will begin to be up very soon. Keep following to see what happens. Now I'll start following the anime story line (because we can't really have a Naruto story without Naruto). Hope you guys keep reading! **

**The next story will be called "No More Reasons to Hide"**


End file.
